Possession
by Allison.Can't.Lose
Summary: Feline, a fox hybrid from the School, has been mixed up her whole life. Until she escapes the School. She's on her own, happy to have found her own kind when the Flock invites her into their home, happy to know the experienced the same horror as herself. Until the vampires come around, and she finds herself whisked into a new world... A strange, new world.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been struck by... lightening? Something so... electrifying? No wait, I take the whole statement thing back... Have you ever been frozen? Such frozen so that every part of your body's threatening to shut down, and you're dying of the pain and numbness? How your body's shaking cause your nothing but an ice rink, and you're dead, but then... lightening comes back along. And it strikes you dead. I don't think you can truly win.

Let's save that for the end of the story. I mean, who the hell starts a story with "and they all lived happily ever after"? That would be a real kicker, wouldn't it?

I let out a small groan, rubbing my back up and down on the rough bark, letting my tail curl around the tree. Not exactly the /best/ solution to scratching your back... but close enough. And just since I'm smarted than your average bear, this wasn't my worst idea.

I stretched a little, taking a step away from the tree, pulling my tail closer up against me. It was a beautiful, early, early morning. Maybe six am, at the earliest. I started most days the same. An early morning stroll through my lovely forest.

You see, unlike you, I have no real home. I live in a small caddy shack, here, in southern Indiana. It's a small cabin, that looks prepared to fall down from the outside. On the inside... it's /kind/ of fixed up. It's enough to keep me warm during the winter and keep the sun off myself during the summer. I obviously keep my belongings there. I've lived there for little under six months... It's okay enough.

Obviously, already, by me mentioning the tail and ears, I'm not _normal_. I'm about as freaky as it gets, actually.

I'm a Vulpes Hybrid. If you're guessing I'm a vulture hybrid, you're wrong. I'm a red fox hybrid... And yes, I have the ears on my head and the long, bushy tail. It sticks out like a sore thumb.

I, like few others, were created at the School, in California. It's basically this huge scientific research facility, were they take humans (mostly children), and conduct illegal experiments. Well, the whole thing may be shut down, if possibly, they were found out about. I heard that they were almost busted by the FBI once... but weren't.

I've been there for as long as I remember... I don't think I was born this way, but I don't have the memories to back that statement up.

But I do know I was created by Jeb Batchelder ; A top-notch scientist when it came to turning humans into mutants. He taught me everything I know today. Or, mostly everything. I learned some things from books, music, experience. You know the deal.

I lived at the school for many, many years. There, Jeb took pretty good care of me. Sure other scientists tested on me, which was never what I wanted. They made me run miles on end. They made me search and dig. Sometimes, they'd ship me halfway across the country, and see if I could make it home. With all this, you'd figure the chances of me being able to escape would be amazing. But no. I have a collar, very similar to a dog's. If they tracked no movement, I'd receive a high voltage shock via the collar.

But it was never that bad... Not till Jeb left. He left, and I'm not sure where he went. No one is. He just up and left. Well, okay.

The School didn't treat me like he did. With him not there, there were never any pick-me-up's ; Only kick-me-downs. I went starving for weeks. Scientists are smart, including the brains to know when I'd need to be fed to survive. They gave me endless water as well, cause in that way, that was practically enough to keep me alive and halfway well.

But it was all too exasperating. I'd read those books. I knew what people could make out of themselves and become! Go to college! Go to school.

None of those authors or characters slept in a medium sized dog crate every night.

I tried several attempts to escape ; None successful. Eventually, on my fifth try or so, I was free... With the plus of killing two scientists and an Eraser. But even after escaping, they were all hot on my tail. Literally.

While somewhere in Maine, I accidentally ran into Jeb again... Only then did I realize I'd missed him more than I'd thought I had. He said he had "missed me too", and was "sorry he'd left me in the first place", that he "would've brought me with him, and kept me as a daughter, if he could've".

Meanwhile, I'm not sure if I buy that even today. Suuure, I miss him and all. He's pretty much all the family I had, being a father to me. But I knew lies like the back of my hand.

He apologized with a credit card, but didn't ask me to say. He sent me back here, to Indiana, with the promise the Erasers couldn't find me here.

I've been here since.

I use the card only to eat on ; I don't need much clothes or a big fancy house. Jeb's taking care of me from afar, and that's all I have to be thankful for.

The birds began to awaken now, rattling in their nests above, in the trees. I couldn't help but yawn. A few grass-hoppers began to chirp, and I heard what sounded like a deer rustle in the leaves a mile or so ago.

Being a hybrid does have it kicks ; Like super sensitive hearing, being supernaturally strong, and things along that line.

The sun pushed itself even higher into the sky, and I found myself yawning again. I guess I dreamed too much to rest well. I began to sleepily, slink back to the cabin. 


	2. Chapter 2  The Last Encounter

Nudge stared, disbelieved at what had just been discussed. But she wasn't particularly unhappy with the call of shots; but she wasn't sure if she was completely pleased with the situation either. She glanced at her brother, Iggy, to her right, and took a second to glance to Angel, at her left. Everyone had this weird look on their face; somewhere inbetween overly excited, and not too overjoyed.

Nudge wondered if Max had told Gazzy and Fang before they left. She knew they'd be back soon, if they didn't know; but God, she wanted to share the news to someone. Even though the new house seemed to be in no immediate danger, everyone took shifts checking every once in a while. Just for safe keeping.

"So we're _not_ moving?" Nudge asked quickly, since it didn't seem like anyone else was making any quick moves to. Max gave a half smirk, half smile, with a content shrug. Not moving was good, especially since they'd adopted a large house that seemed to have owners, who just didn't live here. The only downside is that Indiana was not home; it didn't feel like anywhere they'd been before. A bit backwards, with rolling hills, and a very hot summer.

Max's smile fell a little, as if trying to figure out if the Flock's mixed emotions were good or not. "Not right now." Max flicked some blondish-brownish hair from her face, shifting on the couch. "If danger calls, we'll have to go. But we've found ourselves a temporary home, and it's our best interest that we… We stay here."

Max was nearly eighteen now. Even if Nudge didn't like it here, although she did, she would have stayed anyways for Max's better interest. And even though Iggy is getting better at sensing things, he's still blind; he, too, needs a home to comfortably live in and memorize. Not to mention the rest, and herself, just downright wanting, and needing, a home.

"Awesome." Iggy's voice snagged with laughter.

"I like it here too, Max," Angel answered to nothing said, so Nudge figured she'd been riffling through all of their thoughts; particularly Max's. Max was practically beaming now, her hands folded in front of her. This was a great thing for all of the Flock. Everyone could attend school this fall, and they could become a complete, whole family once again. Like before the fights, before One Light, before Dylan, before Fang's pack… Before any of that. When they were just the pack.

Nudge opened her mouth slightly, to ask if Fang and Gazzy already knew, or if she could be the first to tell them; but a loud slamming sound interrupted her. Max stiffened, looking in the front hall's direction, her wings spread out as if she intended to take flight soon. Iggy jumped to his feet, and Angel scattered to hers. Nudge felt her heart speed up faster; someone was in the house. And the smell didn't smell familiar. She pulled herself to her feet, about the time Max disappeared into the hall.

"Come on, but stay behind me," Iggy advised, lightly jogging behind Max towards the hall. Nudge followed along behind him, and she felt Angel matching her every step behind her. As they grew closer, Nudge could hear a distinct low, growling noise.

But the sight they saw in the living room was one no one in the room could've predicted. Gazzy stood in the middle of the room, watching, as Fang tied a figure's arms around the back of a recliner. Max stood beside Gazzy, watching, waiting for some answers, that better be coming some. Nudge nearly collided with Iggy, as he unexpectedly stopped. They all stood in the living room to watch Fang step away from the growling, messy, girlish, figure…

Nudge gasped at what she saw. The girl in the chair was a young girl, somewhere in her younger to middle teens. Her blondish hair was braided into one thick braid that dangled past her broad shoulders. Her skin was dirtied with dirt and a lot of blood; she had a large gash in her forehead, and another on her cheek, that made Nudge cringe.

She was wearing a dark blue, baggy T-shirt, with some worn out jean shorts, but no shoes; just some filthy, and bleeding, feet. But Nudge couldn't help but realize this girl didn't look very nourished; maybe slightly starved, or possibly homeless. Her eyes were wild looking, staring at every pair of eyes like they were the monsters. She was shaking violently.

As weird as the sight was, it was not uncommon, and Nudge had not one reason to why Fang had tied up a possibly homeless girl up to a Lay-Z-Boy for no good reason. But then a pair of dark red and black ears rose from the top of the girl's head, and a bushy red tail flew up behind her. Nudge only then realized that Fang had already explained the whole story, and she'd missed all the details.

"What do you want?" Max asked the girl, moving closer. "Are you with someone? Who are you with? The School?" Max stared hard at the girl, crossing her arms, using a nasty tone with her. Nudge flinched a little.

The girl stared hard at Max, still shaking with fright and pain. She looked as if she wasn't going to answer, with a stone hard poker face, until a whimper escaped her throat and a tear ran down her face; clearing a clean path through the blood and the mud. "I wasn't on your land. I've lived in the same yard barn for months now." The girl took a second to breathe, not daring to look at Max. Just the ground. "I'm not with anyone. I was just able to escape from the School last year…"

The girl's look was suddenly horrified. "Please don't take me back, please! Let me go!" she cried, pulling at her arm restraints again, wildly, like an animal tied to a post. Her body flipped and turned and pulled with no success; with every pull, a tiny whimper of pain. Until, with the hardest pull yet, there was an audible snap, and the girl cried out, falling lifeless against the chair. Her wrist or arm had snapped, Nudge thought.

Nudge stared at Max, who stepped towards the girl, who still seemed to be searching for words. This girl was from the School too… Just a newer version of mutant. Nudge hadn't seen a real mutant in years, that wasn't part of the Flock; mostly because they'd all been replaced with robots or cyborgs. The girl looked very human though, except for her animal features.

"We'll let you go, take it easy. Just answer a few things, okay?" Max said, reaching out for the girl, but changing her mind and yanking back. The girl was still breathing heavy, leaning against the chair, face white with pain and sickness. The girl nodded, but she had no other choice. Fang was standing between Angel and Gazzy, as everyone watched; except Iggy, but he probably had a good idea.

"What are you?" Max asked quickly. "I know a mutant, obviously… But a red fox? Is that right?" The girl nodded, as more tears cleared her cheeks. "It's alright." Max's words were tender and heart felt, but the girl showed no sign of believing her. She looked hurt and beyond any sign of faith.

Iggy elbowed Nudge urgently, and leaned down to her. "What does she look like? What am I missing?" he whispered, a curious tone flooding his voise.

Nudge looked back to the girl. The girl was describing her 'house' to Max, and Max was listening. "Well, she's about fifteen, with long, blondish hair, I think? And she's really dirty and she's bleeding. And she's tied to the chair." Nudge looked over her some more. "Oh, and she's wearing ratty clothes, but no shoes. She just broke one of her wrists, I think." Nudge was careful to keep her voice low, so the girl herself wouldn't hear.

"Was that the popping noise?" Iggy asked, then cringed. Nudge agreed under her breath. "Well, what else?" he whispered urgently.

"That's about it… Except she has fox ears and a fox tail."

"So, do you have a family?" Max asked, arms still crossed, standing over the girl. The girl was no longer panting, but was still shaking and horrified looking. Fang was now beside Max, staring at the girl too.

"What do you think?" The girl sneered, rolling her eyes. "No one wants me. People shoo me from everywhere. Don't worry your pretty little head. Just let me go, and I'll move on wi-,".

"Why don't you move in with us?" Fang asked quickly, sounding almost anxious. Max looked at him quickly, but he ignored her. Nudge heard Iggy chuckle. Inviting a near stranger into a new house was not a good idea; but Nudge figured Fang probably felt guilty for tying her up and holding her to trial, when she didn't seem to be any harm.

"Right, Max? We have room," Fang continued. The girl seemed to have a hopeful glint in her eye, but she quickly wiped that look off her face, before someone else could notice. Max thought hard, staring at the ground for several long minutes that felt like hours on end. She eventually turned around, to look at Nudge, and everyone else.

"We'll vote," Max announced. "All in favor of uhhh-,". Max whipped around to face the girl again, after realizing she hadn't even caught her name. "What _is _your name, anyways?"

"I'm Feline," the girl said casually.

Max nodded okay, and turned around to face the kids once again. "All in favor of Feline living here from now on, raise your hand."

Nudge was hesitant, even though she saw Iggy was not. His hand flew straight into the air. Even though this girl could be a danger… She also could be a homeless experiment in need of food, care, a bed, and a home. That thought made Nudge raise her hand. And looking down the line, she saw that Gazzy and Angel had both raised their hands too.

"You can stay," Max told Feline. Feline looked up from the ground, and Fang grinned a little more, moving behind the chair to start cutting off ropes. But Feline look miserable with pain, Nudge noticed. In fact, she looked like at any time, she'd hurl up any food she'd eaten; if she'd actually eaten any. And before Feline could say thank you, or anything else, she collapsed completely against the chair; passing out, due to the pain. Max hurried to the girl and Fang.

"She passed out, didn't she?" Iggy said expectantly. Nudge looked up to him, and he was looking down to her. Nudge knew he was getting oddly weird at things like that; guessing how people felt, even though he was all the way across the room from them. Probably something about the noises they make and things.

"Yeah. She looks so sick…" Nudge said, a sad tone in her voice. "I wonder how she got those nasty cuts."

"Me too," Gazzy added, as he and Angel walked up too. Nudge watched Fang cut the final ropes off her wrists, and the blood coat Feline's hand and arms like gloves. Fang shuddered, as he and Max managed to move her to the couch. Max disappeared into the kitchen.

"Dude, we just found her fighting with this one guy with a sword, and that's why we thought she was bad too. She finished him off, and then nearly collapsed, and like we went to help and she held us to sword point, threatening to like cut us in half. But she passed out, so we brought her here. I didn't know she was a good girl, otherwise I wouldn't have suggested we tie her up… I feel bad."

Gazzy and Angel glanced back at Feline, who Fang had successfully awoken, and was holding in his arms; his face showed more was wrong than what came to show. He was bouncing her, to try to keep her awake; but she was nearly lifeless. Then it made sense; Feline had nearly bled to death. She was crying.

"Mom's on her way!" Max yelled, running back into the living room. She fell onto her knees in front of the couch where Fang cradled the lifeless being. Nudge knew Dr. Martinez was staying in a local hotel, because she'd visited last night. "Hear that?" Max asked, touching her hand to Feline's head. "Help's on the way…"

"We're loosing her, Max…"

"No, no, no, you're okay, Feline, you're safe. You're okay," Max said frantically.

"You three should go," Iggy said suddenly, shocking everyone back to reality. "Please. Just go to your rooms and don't argue, alright? I have to stay to help…"


	3. Chapter 3  One More Day

Nudge stood in the doorway, staring at the new girl; er, Feline. She was sprawled out on the couch; her head on the armrest, her long and lanky body covering half of the length of the long couch. Nudge couldn't see her head wound now; it was probably bandaged, although it was impossible to tell, since her hair was covering the area. Her wrists were dark and bruised; the left in a soft hand cast. Her feet were taped up with narrow, thick bandages.

The girl was now completely clean, and surprisingly beautiful. Her hair turned out to be a dark shade of golden, and fell over her shoulders in beachy waves. Her skin was dark tanned, with many freckles and the occasional scar or cut. She was wearing some of the clothes that was in the house when they moved in; a pair of cut off capris, with a dark blue flannel. Her ears rested against her head lazily, her tail falling over her waist.

When Nudge was awakened this morning for breakfast, she was overjoyed to not only see the girl awake, but sitting at the table eating with them. She then realized she must've fallen asleep while waiting on hearing any news about her health. But it was obvious that Dr. Martinez must've made it in time.

There was talk over breakfast; mostly about the new girl. She had been living in a small shed not far from the house; it was near falling down according to Fang, but it must've worked well for shelter. Feline had declared that home for the past six months or so. She, too, wasn't unfamiliar with Jeb's, nor the School's, names; in fact, Jeb had been distantly caring for the girl, which Max was kind of sour about, but no one was surprised. After all that, Feline looked nearly exhausted of the conversation, and stopped talking more or less.

Everyone else left to change into clothes if they hadn't, to head out for the day; to go shopping for some much needed clothes. Feline was invited too, but declined, insisting that she wasn't feeling well. Max shooed her off to lie on the couch then, and they all soon left.

Nudge stared at Feline, wondering if she was truly sleeping, or just resting. The Flock had just returned home, and this was the first place Nudge had come after bringing her new clothes to her room. Of course, the living room scene had not changed since she had left; nothing except her own newly cut hair. She sighed, almost disappointed. She wasn't sure what she intended to see, but a sleeping girl was not it.

She turned slowly on her heels to head towards the kitchen, where Max was probably still unloading groceries, and she could stay to help. But instead, she nearly collided with Iggy, who stepped around her almost effortlessly. He stopped in the doorway to look in her direction, and raise his eyebrows; as if he could actually see her. His wings shook a little, spreading out behind them.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," he said sarcastically, pulling his wings in behind him, with a smirk of a smile. Nudge didn't know rather to laugh or roll her eyes at his comment, but cracked a half smile instead.

"What are you doing?" Nudge asked, pushing a brown curl out of her eyes with the back of her hand. She wasn't sure if he could sense the new girl in the room, but didn't want to offend him by telling him. She glanced into the room, but the conversation had not awoken Feline the slightest bit. She was still fast asleep.

Iggy chuckled under his breath, with a shrug. "Oh come on. I don't get to spy on the new girl too?" He smirked a little more, and Nudge laughed a little, slapping him in the side. She didn't like to think that she was spying on the new girl; but in a way, watching a mere stranger sleep _could_ possibly be considered creepy.

"I'm going to go talk to her." He looked in the direction of the girl, and Nudge followed his glance; this time, the girl was sitting straight up, rubbing her eyes and pushing hair from her face. If she'd told anyone that she was sleeping just minutes ago, they'd accuse her of lying. "She's probably lonely. Or bored. Either way. Wanna come too?" Nudge noticed he was keeping his voice lower too, so the girl couldn't hear.

Nudge thought about it, and shook her head. She didn't really want to talk to the girl as much as she just wanted to check out what she was doing. "Nah. I'm going to help Max." Iggy shrugged at her, and Nudge left with nothing left to say to him.

Iggy turned in the direction of the girl, and she stared back with deep black eyes, not that he could see. He started to move in her direction, just to talk to her, like he'd said. But the thought wasn't as appealing to Feline. With her head aching so hollow and hard, she didn't want to talk at all.

She couldn't guess what he wanted. She hadn't done anything. Not that she knew, anyways. Max had talked to her several times; saying that she would stay with them from now on, but one strike, one bad, threatening thing, and she'd be out on her own like the day they found her. Feline found herself agreeing, because as much as she missed home, her own home, Max put the fear of God into her. Plus, the couch was much comfier than her so so stack of blankets and pillows back at the shack.

Iggy sat down gently beside her, putting a slight amount of space between them. He'd heard plenty about her; Max says she's a real hot shot. That she could almost guarantee that this girl wasn't created for good; that this girl wasn't sure what she was yet. But Fang argued that she was very nice and timid, but obeying. Nudge says she was almost frightening looking the day she arrived, but now, she was painfully beautiful, scattered with bruises, cuts, and scars. He'd heard stories of Gazzy already trying to hit on her, and the girl shooting him down with a laugh. Angel hasn't had much to say.

Even though Fang was the one who first suggested of Feline's staying, Max eventually jumped on board. Feline could be a loyal ally in any battle, assuming that the School had done enough wrong for her to never return. Even though she quickly found out the girl still had ties to Jeb, they could be easily broken when the time would be right to tell her he left to care for the Flock better. But that time was not soon.

Feline stared at him, narrowing her eyes slightly. Her temper was pretty short anyways, but after being woken up, her nerves were pretty scattered. Her body hadn't stopped shaking since the moment she stepped foot into this cursed building; they promised to do her no harm, but she couldn't always be sure of promises. Promises are just words. Words can be broken.

"Hello," he said quietly, almost scared to speak too loudly in the quiet room. They'd all had breakfast this morning, the whole family. Feline told them about her life, which wasn't much beyond the fact she'd been at the School for almost thirteen years and lived in a shack for a little under six months. But despite that, she was deeply involved with music, owning her own guitar even… Which was destroyed in the fight inbetween her and the mystery attacker.

Even though Iggy knew she knew of him after meeting this morning, knew that he was blind, but wasn't sure if she even knew his name. "I'm Iggy," he said softly, advising what Max had told the whole flock. No one knew much about her. According to her old records at the School –which Nudge easily found-, she was quick and keen; quick to snap. According to those records, it was easy to tell how smart and how strong she was; able to solve almost any calculus question thrown at her, and able to find her way home to the School from South Africa. But the most memorable fact, and perhaps the worst, was her kill toll of eight.

"I'm Feline." Her voice was smooth and even, and he re-realized once again that her accent wasn't an American one. More European than anything. It was soft and smooth and sounded good, but born in America, Iggy wondered how she'd acquired it.

"How do you feel?" he asked, but had a good feeling he already knew the answer. He could sense her very well; feel her tenseness, how her back was arched with tightness and nervousness, but also pain. She was pretty beat up, from what he knew, since a death scare is basically as close you can get beat up.

Feline looked up, to stare at him. His wings once again caught her attention; his snow white and gray wings pressed up against the couch, perched like a sea bird. Feline wondered how that was. To be able to fly; to beat all terror, forget about everything when you took flight into the sky. She wouldn't know. She'd never been on a plane, more or less flown.

"Not well," Feline said confidentially, turning to look back down to the ground. After nearly dying, she knew she was in very good shape considerably; but her chest burned with every breath, and her head ached with every word she said.

Iggy chuckled at her quietly, with a shrug. "Don't let me stop you. Go back to sleep."

Feline checked his expression, and he seemed completely at peace with his words. Not like others, when they say things like that, but they don't mean them truthfully; only sarcastically. Feline's eyes narrowed a little. The conversation wasn't much, but there was something about it that made her not want to waste it. She'd talked to no one but herself for months up to yesterday, and talking to Max was so so, but talking about your past drains you.

"I'm good," Feline said, wondering if she was actually lying or not. He looked towards her, sensing more of her. The way she was leaning against the arm of the couch, the way she breathed silently, except when she hesitated on a word, in which case she'd sigh and go for it anyways.

"I can't imagine doing what you've done." Iggy almost laughed at the thought of all Feline had done. "Escaping the School, killing like fourteen people, living on your own with nothing but the land for like half a year in a freezing shack, I'm sure." Iggy thought about it, and gave a small nod of approval. "That's crazy insane. Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I'm not scared of anything," Feline responded almost immediately, her tone even more daring than last time, so brave and confident that Iggy checked that she wasn't getting ready to spring at him.

Iggy nodded silently when he was sure that Max's warnings were just making him weary; Feline was no more dangerous than him himself – Feline just happened to be more nervous. "I wish I was like that. I've tried, but I'm always just like, 'holy ! Was that a spider? Kill it!' and yeah then it's obvious to everyone that I'm the most pathetic excuse for a man ever."

Feline couldn't help but laugh at him; and then wonder what had happened. Sure, she'd laughed before; Laughed with Jeb, laughed with other lab kids, laughed at birds playing tag. But not really like this felt now. This felt more right than any other times she had laughed, like she had been cheating herself of real laughing before now. Like she'd never laughed and felt safe until now.

"I don't like spiders either, it's okay," Feline grinned at him, and Iggy chuckled. Feline looked him over again, and wondered aloud, "How old are you?"

"Almost eighteen." Iggy cleared his throat, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Next month, I'll be eighteen. And you're turning fourteen next month too, right?"

Feline stared at him a second. The Flock had found her records. How else would they know about the killings, the escape, her age… They were all things she had not mentioned. It gave her something to be careful of. They knew her style now. If she ever had to pick a fight, she'd have to make herself unpredictable in every way.

"Yeah," she said, with a sigh, staring at him from the edge of her eyes.

"I don't suppose you have a mommy or a daddy, no?" Iggy asked the question lightly, as it was usually asked inbetween the Flock and even other orphans, because if you didn't have parents; no big deal. A lot of people didn't.

"Nah," Feline almost laughed at the question. If she had, she would be living with them. "How about you?"

To her pure surprise, he nodded. "Yeah, but they basically want to sell my story for money. Believe me. They're not what they're cracked up to be. Not like in movies and books… They want too much. As much as you probably want to meet your's, I have a good feeling that someone as wild as you will choose like me." He gave a friendly grin, and Feline laughed again. Even though she doubted she'd leave her parents sight if she ever met them, being called wild gave her the same crazy ambition it always had.

"Wait," Iggy said, holding up one hand to her, even though she hadn't been talking. After hearing her talk more, the less her accent sounded British and the more it sounded… "Brooklyn!" he called out and Feline raised an eyebrow at him. "Right, sorry. Are you from New York?"

Feline sparked a smile. She always used to have a nickname of Brooklyn back at the School, with the other experiments. "Not really sure. Sure sounds like it, no?"

"It does," Iggy laughed, with a nod. Thunder interrupted the atmosphere, and the girl nearly jumped off the couch. Iggy couldn't help but laugh at her, even though she didn't find it nearly as highlarious. It had been sprinkling when they came home from the store, so he had a good feeling that a storm was brewing; not something so unusual for Indiana. But still, he should've warned her.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Iggy grinned, reaching out to her. She shot him a look to kill, and he stopped dead in movement, his smile quickly falling off his face. It was obvious she was angry, maybe even a little hurt, because it was written all over her face. Her lip trembled, even though she tried to fight it. Maybe it as an accident to tell her, but he knew now she was too skittish to laugh at. Especially when she didn't think it was funny.

Iggy quickly snatched her hand, before she could argue. She gave an audile gasp, looking towards him again. He held tight to her hand, and she didn't try to fight him. Outside, the rain started to rip from the Heavens, with a flicker of lightening and a growl of low thunder.

"I'm sorry…" He said more sincerely this time, holding onto her hand as tight as he could without hurting her; and this time she didn't dare pull away. She noticed her had pretty blue eyes, like ice caps in the artic, the type of beauty she wished to have… And what a shame that they didn't go to good use. His wings were a little ruffled now, from grabbing her hand so quickly, but as remarkable as before.

"I should've told you it was supposed to rain." He cleared his throat a little, noticing now how close he was to her; their knees were almost touching, him leaning over her to hold her hand. "It's supposed to be pretty bad. But you'll be safe here. Better than your shack." Which he began to wonder how she possibly stayed in during Indiana's deadly tornados.

Feline smiled a little, but it was short lived. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot down her chest, and she gasped loudly, clenching down onto Iggy's hand almost painfully. She let out a horrible scream, and Iggy moved even closer to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, trying to sense something about the situation, but could feel nothing at all. Feline cried out once more. "Feline, what's the matter? Are you alright?"

Feline coughed, which only made the pain feel worse, burning up her throat. She could taste the blood in the back of her mouth. "My chest," she could choke out, and then flinched, determined to keep back the pain without screaming once again. She breathed in deeply, to find the words to say, "It's okay, I'm okay."

"I'll get Max," Iggy promised her, already prepared to jump to his feet, but her hold on him was stronger.

"Don't leave me!" Feline begged, looking at him as pleadingly as possible, but she knew it was all lost on him. "Please…" she finished quietly, and Iggy resettled quietly. He knew finding Max and then having her call Dr. Martinez was probably a good idea… But if Feline didn't want him to leave, he wouldn't. He knew the screams were probably lost in the area of the big house, and from the kitchen, the scream was probably a quiet whisper of the wind.

"Alright, alright," Iggy said calmly, "I'll stay." Feline's eyes seemed to open a little more just to stare at his calm expression. "But are you okay? Can you breathe?" he asked, pressing his hand to her wrist, then her neck, checking for pulse. Feline couldn't help but wonder how he could possibly sense everything so well… He was blind, wasn't he?

Feline breathed in several times, the pain in her chest not dying out, but feeling less jabbing with every breath. It began to just feel like a hum of pain, a constant cramp on her heart, one she couldn't stretch out. But she could breathe, which meant she'd live to see another stabbing pain in her chest.

"I'm fantastic," she breathed out, even though it took way more effort than it should've. Iggy almost chuckled at her, but figured he'd learned his lesson about laughing at her last time.

Iggy adjusted her so her head was on the soft headrest, her whole body on it's side, so he was still holding her hand. "You probably strained a hurt muscle when you jumped." Her tail wagged straight up into the air, brushing against his arm. He smiled a bit, but couldn't smile more than that when she was in pain. "But you should sleep it off."

The girl nodded, looking almost sad, almost… pitiful. And he did; he pitied her alright. "But I'll be here in the morning! With breakfast made and everything," he promised, but it meant nothing to her if he wasn't staying all night beside her, just like this. He stared at her, as she laid her tail back down. He sighed a little; the couch was not big enough for two mutants like themselves, and he wasn't going to be sleeping on the floor… Or maybe he was. "Okay?"

"Yeah. Go to sleep. You need your rest too…" And her tone had changed. Like when he had first met her, when she was explaining her story to everyone over breakfast. It sounded tough and toned, like a New Yorker who reigned over the whole city like a queen. Almost resembling Max's strong leader like tone, taking care of others because no one had taken care of her.

But Iggy almost grinned, as he leaned over, and kissed her temple; something he'd always wanted to do to a girl, but never did, since the timing was never right. Nothing felt as right as this moment did. Even though he felt his heart lurch into his throat as soon as he had done it, he tried to feel confident. As soon as her eyes flew open and her ears flew straight up, he realized he'd only come up with such short-handed courage because her eyes were closed.

He jumped to his feet and practically flew out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Feline was awoken by the deep rumbling in the bottom of her stomach, and the sweet, sticky aroma of sweet food being cooked. As good as it smelled, she didn't want to move off the couch.

She'd barely moved since last night, where Iggy laid her to rest, and she slept deeply all night. Some time during the night or early morning someone must've put a blanket on her, because she knew she didn't fall asleep with it on, but could feel it against her skin now. She felt significantly better than yesterday, ready to get onto her feet and go for a morning run like she would've… before she walked in on someone's home.

She shuffled to sit up, thinking about yesterday, debating if this family truly wanted to take her in, or wanted to use her for whatever reason. But then, the kiss came to mind. She knew it wasn't much; even counted as a greeting in some countries. But she's read her fair share of books… And she knew a kiss, even as simple as on the temple, meant something. She rubbed her eyes, wiping moisture off her face; but it was impossible to tell if she'd been sweating or crying in her sleep, or maybe both.

"Are you okay?" a small voice asked, and she jumped, wildly looking to her right. A small girl stood there, wearing a pink shirt and some distressed jeans. And, despite that, she had these tiny, downy white angel wings, a lot like Iggy's, she thought, except less seabird-ish. This girl had tiny blonde curls and bright blue eyes, looking almost too pretty in a way that made Feline a little sick.

She knew of girls like her. Feline had always strived to be perfect. As pretty and perky and whatever else it took to be popular. But she could never do it. Girls with dirty blonde hair and black eyes just weren't pretty; but Feline would try and envy until she, too, was perfect.

"I'm fine," Feline breathed, rubbing her eyes some more. She looked up, trying to judge what time it was. At her shed, she could always see the exact location of the sun through the shelter's wood panels and she knew the exact time always. But here, in this room, she didn't even see a window. She sighed a little, torn inbetween the wish to fight her way out of this play and go home, or force herself to be social and trust these people.

"Max truly likes you, you know," Angel said, and Feline raised an eyebrow at her. "She likes that you're like her. And I mean, everyone likes different things about you." Angel gave a smile, even though Feline did not find the mind reading amusing. She already knew of the girl's talents, and the other bird kids' talents, so it was not too surprising. "Especially Iggy." She gave a wild smirk then, and Feline's brow creased.

"Okay, I'll stop," Angel giggled almost giddishly, "but I didn't have to read either of your all's minds to know that. He won't stop talking about you this morning." Angel pushed a curl from her face, watching Feline's face with deep interest. She could tell that Feline was a bit intrigued by the way her ears perked up. "Please stay. It's dangerous out there. We can be a good ally for you. I know Jeb's wronged you but-," Angel started.

"Don't talk about him." Feline was surprised by her own icy cold tone, the roughness and growl behind her voice.

The girl seemed unharmed and uninterested by her unwillingness to talk, and shrugged. "Iggy said to wake you up. There clothes waiting for you in the bathroom already, and he says breakfast will be done by then. Max says anything here is your's too now. Except her room and knives. That's off limits."

Feline gave a humble nod. "Very understandable." Feline kicked the blanket off her feet, and then moved her feet off the couch, while Angel stared at her as if she'd never seen a mutant before. "Where is the bathroom again?" Feline asked, and cleared her throat. Her voice sounded rougher and more accented than last night; she figured it was from crying and screaming. Oh well.

Angel pointed down the hall, to Feline's left. "Fourth door on the left. Oh, and Nudge picked out your outfit. She'd sort of a fashion guru."

Feline gave a nod, "Thank you, dear." Angel gave a grin in response, and turned towards the opposite way of where Feline had been told to go. Feline sighed, rolling her shoulders, and starting down the hall she'd been told to go.

And low and behold, within the fourth door to the left was the master bathroom. Feline turned on the lights and walked in, locking the door behind her. Within the doors held everything a normal bathroom had, with twice the space, and a garden tub plus a shower. Feline knew the bird kids weren't used to this type of treatment; they'd just come across this abandoned, paid off house sooo… Why wouldn't you choose to stay? But still, she was jealous; she'd been living in a shack for the past half of a year. You'd be jealous of anyone with a clean blanket too.

Even though it took a few seconds to figure out how the shower worked, she enjoyed a long, hot, bubbly, steamy shower that felt amazing on any aching bones or muscles; especially her strained chest. She knew the moment would be short living, but it felt wonderful while it lasted. She eventually decided, after much thought, to get out and dry off. Her fingers were wrinkled from the water so that they looked like dried up raisins. She smiled a little bit at the thought, drying through her hair and body with a towel.

Even though it wasn't her normal murky lake bathing ritual, the ocean blue tiled room would have to do. But she felt even better after being cleansed of blood and dirt even more thoroughly. Until she began to look at the clothes set out for her.

The under clothes were perfectly fine, but that couldn't be said for the whole outfit. Laid out for her was a sea green skirt that was long in the back, but hung slightly above the knee in front, like someone might've worn in their grunge days; but already had a tail hole cut out for her. The shirt was a green shirt, patterned with dark green diamonds. Along with it came a golden necklace with a tiger on it and a shell necklace. Even though it was not Feline's first time in a skirt, it made even the skirt feel even weird and awkward. Especially seeing the Flock in this outfit felt outrageous… She'd only dressed up as many times as she could count on one hand, and they knew exactly that… Why was this outfit of choice?

But still, she couldn't argue if she wanted to. They had taken her in, cleaned her up, and decided to keep her, and that was a hell of a lot more than anyone else had even thought of doing. So she put on the jewelry, tucked in her shirt, ran her fingers through her wet hair, and set out to face the day.

But she regretted it as she walked into the kitchen and caught every pair of eyes, except maybe Iggy's, but he still sensed her enough to look her way. Max raised and eyebrow at her outfit, she figured, and then looked accusingly at the girl with the dark brown hair; Feline couldn't place her name at the moment, but the girl was highly styled, unlike the rest of the kids. So she figured she was the cause.

"Nudge, you couldn't just give her shorts and a T-shirt, could you?" Max asked her, and Nudge raised up her hands in defense.

"Look at her, though! Those colors make her look like a beach goddess! With the tan skin and all. Don't listen to Max, you look fabulous, Feline." The girl grinned wildly, and Feline attempted a small smile back. Max gave a sigh of defeat, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'll get you shorts after breakfast, alright, Feline?" Max asked, looking up. Feline nodded, with a small laugh.

Everyone was already sitting at the bar that was doubled as their kitchen table. Max, Fang, the small blonde one, the brown haired one, the young boy, Iggy, and then an open seat. Feline couldn't help but wonder if the slice to the head had really messed her up the other day; she'd never had such a problem with names before in her life. In fact, she was unusually good at connecting names with strangers. But not anymore.

Feline walked around the bar to the empty seat, sitting by Iggy. She glanced at him, and he looked in the opposite direction, as if he was actually trying to avoid seeing her empty eyes like anyone else might. Feline swallowed hard, and looked back to the table; it was full of food. It was obvious that these kids took three to four times as much calorie intake as herself.

"I made breakfast," Iggy said under his breath, just for her to hear, before pushing a yellow plate scattered with pancakes that were layered with syrup and a scoop of ice-cream. Feline raised an eyebrow at him, but still was gracious of the food, not realizing the empty pit in her stomach until now. Everyone else took that cue to lay themselves onto the other foods on the table; like waffles, eggs, and some lunch meat that may have been ham.

"You cook?" Feline asked, a tone of amusement in her voice, and Iggy nodded. But still, she wasted no time cutting one in half and shoving it into her mouth; and it tasted sweet and wonderful.

"I'm the only one, too." Iggy grinned a little at Feline, with a shrug, not surprised that she found amusing that the blind man could cook. "Everyone else could burn water."

"It's true," Gazzy inputted with a mouth full of waffle, sloppily pouring a glassful of chocolate milk. "Max is a horrible cook."

Max's brow lowered, and Feline laughed a little. "That's okay. I am too. I'm accustomed to my own burnt taste," Feline laughed quietly, and Fang laughed.

"You're in better hands now…" Iggy promised, just as music came ringing from the kitchen counter. Max groaned a little, as she got up to check on the cell phone laying there, say it was a blocked number, and let it be.

But Feline gasped a little, nearly jumping to her feet. The music… She hadn't heard music since… Oh man. She jumped to her feet, nearly knocking the seat down behind her. She had already darted to the back door of the kitchen before Fang grabbed her wrist. She quickly turned around, and nearly took a swing at him.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Fang asked quickly, almost in a hiss, all friendliness gone. A perfect of example of how the family wanted to be her friend and include her, but had doubts. Had some idea of her running off to tell every scientist in the brother that the bird kids were camping out here. But Feline couldn't help but think of how high and mighty they think they are; she'd gone through it all too, and still, no trust.

"Home!" Feline snarled, trying to break from his grip. "My guitar is there! I have to get it!" she yelled, the urgency flooding her voice in a way that you'd think she was talking about a child instead of a guitar.

Fang sighed, and shook his head. "Feline, nothing was left. Not a single thing. The clothes were destroyed. The sheets were ripped apart. And what I now realize was a guitar was used as a battle weapon against yourself, because you were laying in a pile of smashed wood…" Feline's worried face slowly fell, her skin a sickly shade of white, making her a lot younger than fourteen. She took deep breaths as Fang slowly let go of her. "I'm sorry," she heard him say, but she wasn't sure if he knew the severity of it all. That was all she had…

Feline nodded sadly, walking back to the table, almost humiliated by her outburst when there'd been nothing to freak out about. She sat back down, not feeling so hungry anymore, but instead a bit sick. That was her only source of money; to perform for a living. And in the beginning, when she was off her feet, she used a small amount of the money Jeb provided… But eventually broke it in half and burnt it in a late night campfire. She thought her sources were strong enough to live without it but now, she wasn't so sure.

"Do you play guitar, I assume?" Iggy asked almost sheepishly. The room was so deathly quiet, and no one liked it, but everyone feared to speak anyways. Feline gave a nod. "Where'd you learn?"

"They taught me at the School," Feline almost groaned. "I can play every instrument out there…" Feline took another glance at her food, half finished but not gone. "On second thought, I don't think I feel well. I'm going to go lay down…"

"So," Felix said, looking to Jane, then around the room a little, "I assume this is about your birthday in two weeks… What do you want this year?"

This meeting had gone on nearly every year ever since Aro made the rule that birthdays were to be celebrated. Jane made it easy on the group by getting them together, and telling them something she would like and it was always that easy. This was the same as the year before, and two years before, with the exclusion of Alec not being here. Even though the birthday was shared, Alec was usually forgotten about by choice.

The meeting was small; not everyone. Just Felix, Demetri, Heidi, and Santiago, plus Jane herself. Smaller than last year, Felix realized, and wondered if Jane was loosing her touch. But Jane rolled her eyes at Felix, and crossed her arms.

"Not about me. /Alec's/ birthday," Jane enlightened then, and everyone looked a bit more interested then. Everyone knew Alec wasn't a man of that type; that he didn't like to watch the clock tick off time for another year that he shouldn't have lived. And it was hard for everyone to tell if Jane was being peaceful in her intentions, if she really wanted to do something good for him, or if she was doing it just to be cruel.

"What do you have in mind?" Heidi asked, straightening up in her seat, a little more intrigued by celebrating Alec's birthday than she ever would be about Jane's. Felix glanced at Heidi, and then back at Jane. Jane's gifts were easy, consisting of champagnes and jewelry… But what did you buy for the boy who already had everything?

Jane gave a wild smirk, searching around in her pocket. After a second or two, she pulled out a folded up piece of paper, and quickly began to unfold the paper, which turned out to be a picture. She grinned as she laid it out on the table in front of everyone else.

Felix almost snorted. "A girl? Don't you think the boy gets quite enough of that?" Demetri laughed under his breath, and Jane nearly hissed.

"Not a girl. An enhanced human. A mutant," she said, as she leaned over, and pointed to the girl's ears in the picture, and then the tail. Felix noticed the girl was young, no older than maybe young teens in the picture. The girl's face wasn't shown, since she was looking to the right in the picture, but something wasn't right. Besides being mutated, she was cuffed to some type of pipe behind her, blood showing throw pieces of her clothes and her hair matted.

Heidi cleared her throat, raising her eyebrows. "Are you sure this is real? I mean, where do you find someone like this?"

"They're made all over the country by a select group of scientists." Jane was beginning to grow tired of all the questions; what was wrong with her idea? It was good. "Especially in America, in a California facility, like this one. Her name is Specimen 9505, but according to paperwork I got, they have reason to believe she goes by Felicity, or Feline, for short."

Jane could see she had everyone's attention now, and she grinned a little more. The group was slowly passing around the picture, glancing at the paperwork on the back. "But the main con being the fact that the girl escaped months ago, from where she was locked up and contained. From the people I talked to, if we find her, she's all our's, with the exception that we don't let her go again. She's one of the strongest mutants and humans, both, out there, and without some confinement, she could do some damage. Nothing we can't handle, I'm sure, but she's powerful… That's what Alec would want."

"She's killed people," Santiago read from the back, looking up. "That's what Alec wants? A psychopath to care for like a dog?"

"He wants powerful company is what he'd want!" Jane snapped at him, and he quickly passed on the picture. "It's not like we've ever seen him have any other commitment to any other girl. Maybe a girl who is tied to him will be different."

"So a slave," Felix said, and Jane looked to him. "That's what she'd be to him?"

Jane smirked a little. "Now we're getting the idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note : Have you all read Nevermore yet? :o So good, but I'm not going off that book for the story, cause I don't want to ruin anything. :3 What do you all think of the story? Please let me know what you like and don't like.

Feline laid stretched out among the couch like hours before when Iggy walked in, not surprised to sense her lifeless and unmoving. He knew everyone was still staring into the hall restlessly from the kitchen, wondering why Iggy urgently jumped up and ran after Feline's escape. She needed to eat more, he knew, but getting her up and into the eating spirits would be impossible.

He neared the couch, unsure of what to say. Loosing that guitar must have meant a lot to her. It was in her voice too well that she didn't just lose a possession, but also an important part of her life. An essential part even. And things like that stung worse than any sword blow to the forehead ever could. Even mutants were not built to heal fast emotionally.

He walked up, sitting near her feet. She didn't move; didn't acknowledge him at all, but he could tell she wasn't asleep by her breathing. He brushed the back of his hand against her leg, unsure if the gesture was actually comforting to her, or awkward instead. But her tail perked up and swung back and forth once, before falling limply again.

There was no denying that he liked her now. Angel practically had told the whole Flock, and he hoped Feline knew. It was weird how it had worked. It took one simple conversation, a conversation with a near stranger, but her voice stroke a match. And maybe it was all in his mind, but he wondered if she liked him too. At least a little. They had only known each other in an amount of hours.

Nothing seemed sympathetic enough for the moment. Except one reoccurring idea that kept brushing his mind, which wasn't very sympathetic, but it might work. 

"Would you like to sleep in my bed?" He wanted to take it back the second he'd said it. It wasn't something that was supposed to sound "fresh" with her. But he knew she'd probably never slept in a bed and thought it would be something she might like better than the couch. And even though there was an extra bed in the house, it was generally small, too short for Feline's long body. So even though Max had offered it to her, Feline wasn't interested in scrunching up to lie on a child's bed.

Feline slowly turned over, and looked almost surprised by his offer. Iggy bit his lip a little, unsure of her reaction. Feline slowly moved herself to sit up, staring at him, as if he could see it. "You have a bed?" she asked. Iggy nearly cringed at the pain and surprise behind her voice, and he re-realized that she had probably never laid on a real bed before; just the child's mattress she tried out here.

"I do," Iggy said, and cleared his throat. "Come on. It's yours if you want it." He waved her closer with one hand, and Feline thought about it once more. She thought about what the little blonde girl had said… Did he really like her? Or did he just pity her…

Feline cleared her throat, slowly moving to her feet. "Don't pity me," she said quietly and very breathy. Feline stood on her feet lightly, shifting weight from one foot to the other. She noticed he looked a little nervous, and that made her kind of shaky. When people look nervous, they often do horrible things.

Iggy laughed, swooping towards her, and picked her up into his arms with ease. Feline nearly jumped out of her skin, restraining herself from instinctively sending a bone breaking punch. She cringed at the feeling, shoving hair from her face. "You think that's why I'm doing this? Maybe I just want to be nice."

He walked off, towards the hall, her still in arms. Feline stared at him at him hard, trying to debate what she was getting herself into. Would he end up hurting her, tying her to something, leaving her to die? Or did he mean what he said? That's the bad thing about strangers, Feline couldn't help but think. Inbetween meeting them and actually knowing them there was a horrible between. A between of not knowing.

"No one else is ever nice…." Feline almost spat. "Why are you?"

Iggy glanced at her, as if checking her could see her, but of course, he could not. The only part he could see was a small glare off her shiny blonde hair, and an edge of her green shirt. Nothing more. He sighed, continuing to carry her down the hallway, even as they passed the kitchen entryway; he knew they saw cause he heard the noise carry as he walked away.

"I'm not like everyone else," Iggy said quietly, starting up the stairs. He felt Feline tense up, and dig her nails into his arm. He tried to hold her closer, tighter, to reduce the falling feeling. The clawing lessened a little, but didn't stop. He figured he didn't blame her.

He had rarely taken the stairs; the stairway was wide and open, starting in the edge of the large living room, and leading directly up to the next level in thin air. So he had plenty of wing space to quickly fly up, or down, the stairs. So taking the stairs felt weird and alienish, since he hadn't had to memorize the step spacing and curves. It was especially hard since with Feline in hand, it was even more of an objective as to not to trip and fall.

"Everyone else you know in life it cruel." Iggy cleared his throat, quickly realizing that walking and taking the stairs was a much harder task. Even though Feline was very light, at about eighty pounds, his arms were tired from holding her so tightly. Plus the fact that she was tense made it only harder.

He felt a small, brushy sensation on the bottom side of his arm, and before he could calm himself to realize it was just Feline's tuffy tail, he jumped; which cause him to lose a step, and trip. Feline was thrown up a few stairs, managing to land in a crouched position, while Iggy lay over about four stairs. Iggy sensed Feline up above, staring down at him, knowing he wouldn't have the same chance twice; all trust gone. He couldn't help but think that she was right to be so tense; she'd turned out on top.

"Are you alright?" he asked frantically, moving to his knees, automatically feeling the pull on his arms and shoulders from the fall pulling a muscle too. He grimaced, trying to work them out, even by stretching out his wings, which helped a little, but not much. He sucked in a deep breath, not realizing he'd knocked the air out of himself till now. He felt a sharp twang of pain come from above his right eye, and wondered if he'd damaged the skin.

Feline stared at him as he stretched out his wings, and felt her jaw drop a little, unable to think that his wings were gorgeous. Everyone at the School had described the bird kids to be nasty and rude and cruel and unstoppably strong but… She suddenly processed that, too, was just a lie of the School. They weren't nasty or rude; they were actually gorgeous and very polite. The School had lied… It was all just a lie.

And staring at Iggy now, wings spread out, even with a streak of blood streaming from a gash above his eye from where he'd hit the stair, she couldn't help but know that he was more of an angel. She felt her face get warm all across, and she was glad he didn't have the sight to see it. She quickly jumped to her feet, taking the stairs that separated them in one big jump, and leaning down to him.

"Fine," she said, ripping a piece of fabric away from her useless skirt. "You're not though. You're bleeding." She quickly placed the teal fabric on the cut, and she saw him cringe hard. She gasped a little, pulling away immediately. She'd cleaned off some of the surfaced blood, but it didn't take long for it all to be replaced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Iggy gave a small grin, and shook his head. "You're alright…" he said slowly, and with hesitation, she placed the fabric back against the gash, and even though his smile faded, he didn't cringe. Feline felt weird doing this; the only person she'd ever cared for was herself and possibly Jeb in needed situations. But no one else…

"I'm sorry I dropped you," Iggy sighed, closing his eyes, and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I never walk up the stairs. I mean, I always fly up them. And since I can't see I didn't know where they were and… I'm sorry."

Feline noticed how distraught and worried he looked, and it was obvious to her immediately that he meant it. She figured he was worried that she'd think he'd meant to have done it; and she had no idea where this random burst of courage and trust came from, but she did trust in him. He hadn't meant to.

"It's fine," Feline almost purred. "It's my fault anyways. Don't act like it wasn't my tail that threw you off… I know, I saw you jump. /I'm/ sorry. You're not used to people like me. I forget that."

Iggy raised his eyebrows at her, but bit his lip at the pain that caused. "Is there more like you? More fox hybrids?"

"No. I was built to be Jeb's lapdog. When the Eraser's didn't turn out to be so bright, they figured they needed someone to control the army of them. So they built me." Feline swallowed hard, disbelieved in herself that she was telling him this story. The very part of her past that she was trying to make sure the Flock didn't know. Meanwhile, Iggy was trying to take in every word while he had her talking fluidly. He figured that would be a rarity.

"I was good at my job, though much younger, until Ari was accomplished enough to take over. So I was out of a job and out of a purpose, so they were going to put me down. But Jeb convinced someone that I would be a good hunter, a good tracker, that I could find anyone…. So they sent me after the Flock."

"What?" Iggy asked almost immediately. "You've been following us?"

"No, no. They sent me after you all, but since I was out in the free, do you really think I would spend my time chasing down some people to do exactly what they wanted to do to me?" Feline's voice was strong and no longer very quiet, like it had done last night when Iggy had talked to her.

"I guess not. Is that how you got free and lived in that shack?"

"No. Ari eventually tracked me down, hauled me back to the School, and locked me in a crate for literally three weeks. Jeb wasn't there anymore, he'd gone somewhere else. He'd betrayed me and left me to die, basically. But um, Erasers always used to come tease me. Little did they know I was only a better version of them, but," Feline cleared her throat. "But three more years of testing in the School, and when they'd done everything they could without destroying me, they once again wanted to put me down. During the process, I was able to catch the newest whitecoat off guard, and rampage my way out of there. That's where most of my kill total comes from."

Feline sighed, pulling the fabric from his head, relieved to see it'd stopped bleeding. She'd never told her story to anyone before, because everyone already knew it. But the process was nerve wrecking. She still couldn't believe that she had told him. Admitted to being created to control the things that had apparently made their lives hell, a servant to their least favorite person on this Earth, and finally sent to kill them off. No doubt she was going to be put on the streets again.

Iggy was quite, trying to process it. Feline wasn't a killer… He remembered what he'd told Max. She was innocent, he had said, so sure of himself. And now, even though shaken, still confident in that statement. She sounded sincere in every word. He knew the part about her not tracking them down was true; if she'd been tracking them, they would know. But the sound of her disturbing story was more of what had him on edge. Built to do evil, to service Jeb and the Erasers, and she had chosen not to.

"You can put me on the streets again. I get it, I do. Protecting your family. I should've told you sooner," Feline said, already beginning to stand up. Iggy grabbed her hand, jerking her back down to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere," he said peacefully, taking her hands in his. Feline glanced at their hands, then back to him, unsure of what to think. "You were built for bad, but you're good. You're innocent."

"I'm not innocent," Feline growled at him.

"You are to me," he said, squeezing her hands hard. Feline almost gasped at him. This was all… Unexpected. "I'm glad you told me your story. It means a lot that you're willing to tell. Takes courage. But you're not going anywhere. You're part of the family. And we will protect you." He gave a soft grin, and Feline felt her breath catch; he was right.

He wasn't like anyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

At the hall, where Iggy knew pretty much where he was going, he picked Feline back up, even though she squirmed and argued, he held on with a grin. His room was in the left wing of the house, where most of the rooms where. His room was probably the second biggest, behind Max and Fang's. He kept it dark and cool most of the time, since that's how he liked it… But he knew Feline wouldn't. She'd freeze.

"Here we are," he grinned, as he carried her into his dark bedroom. He didn't have to be able to see anything to know it was dark. Feline's grip tightened on him immensely, and Iggy held tighter to her, as he approached the bed. Slowly he laid her down along the length of the bed, and he felt her tail whip across his hand. He jumped again, unable to understand why such a thing kept catching him off. He'd had to deal with much weirder things.

He turned his back on her for a second, to set out for a light switch. He wasn't sure about what it exactly was about Feline that made him feel so… attached to her. Like he'd known her voice for years, enough years to forget about her in visual ways, but never forget the golden tone of her voice. Rough like dissonance, but strong in the exact same way. Thinking about it in detail made him nervous. She knows what she does, he thought.

Feline sunk into the bed, gripping onto the sheets. No wonder everyone liked beds so much… They were amazing. A lot better than sleeping on the hay and sheet in her shack. "Thanks, Iggy," she said briskfully, closing her eyes to take it in. Cold air filled her lungs, leaving goosebumps on her body, and her body gently shaking. But she liked it. Like the feel of it; the feel of feeling alive.

Iggy turned on the light, knowing the room was brighter even though he could see almost none of it. Everything was almost dizzily blurry, which he'd never really felt before. Everything was usually just dark black or light gray; no exception, unless he could actually see something. But not like this. Not like bits of vision broken into pixels and smashed back together. He blinked several times, and rubbed his eyes.

And the second he reopened them, it took all his power not to collapse to his knees. Because, before him, fully visible, but only her, was Feline in all of her glory. He wasn't sure how it'd happened, but it had. He slowly took a step forward, careful to keep his body strong so he wouldn't fall in front of her for the second time; how embarrassing that would be. But as he tried another step, he felt his knee gave out, and he leaned on the bed with both arms for support.

As he carefully looked her over, he felt his heart beat speed up. Her mint and dark green shirt falling loosely on her, her skirt flowing down her legs even as she lay. Her body was as long as he figured it was, her skin paper thin and her body very small and skinny. As he looked down her legs, he soon saw that her legs were heavily covered with scars, one over another, creating a caramel and light white story. Her feet were wrapped up with white tape, so he figured they were in pretty crucial shape too.

As he looked back up her, he saw that her arms were also heavily scarred, with white tape around her wrists where she'd cut them trying to get out of her restraints. Iggy cringed a little as he looked to her face, and nearly lost his balance again.

Her face was angelic, but also strong, like the war fighting child she was. She stared at him with a worried expression, her dark eyes staring right through him. Her lips were parted just barely, as if she was trying to figure something out. Her cheekbones were high and strong, like she was born to become a model. There was a slash on her cheek, and a bandage on her forehead, where she'd taken the blow to the sword. Iggy now realized he'd underestimated two words; "_hurt" _and _"pretty"_ both.

They'd both been use to describe Feline, but he'd blown them off like all the other description he heard. He didn't realize that she was gorgeous, and in a deadly condition; near starvation and probably dehydration, not to mention the fact that she'd nearly bled to death on the couch.

Her blonde hair spilled around her and behind her, lighting up the bed with the glow of color. Two red and black ears stood up lazily from the top of her head, parting through the hair. Her tail laid out along the bed.

"Iggy!" he heard her scream, as she jolted to sit upright in bed. He stared at her, not realizing what the deal was; she had no idea he could see her. "Sit down! What's wrong? Are you alright? Answer me…" she begged, grabbing a hold on his arm closer to her. At first, Iggy wasn't sure what she meant. But then, he felt his body and shaking, and felt himself nearly panting, and realized what the urgency was.

"I'm fine," Iggy said unconvincingly, as he pushed her back down to lay on the bed. He wasn't fine. He'd never seen a person so clearly before in his life, even when he'd had full sight. She was like a daydream, and she felt so familiar. He couldn't help but wonder if he was dreaming the whole thing.

Before he could stop himself, even think about what he was about to do, he just did it. He lurched at Feline, pushing her shoulders into the bed, pressing his lips against hers. He watched her eyes grow wide, before softening, and closing her eyes. Her put one hand behind her neck, to keep her steady. He felt chills go down his neck and then his back, so he took a tighter grip on her hand, which he'd someone come to hold, but he wasn't sure if he'd taken hers or vice versa.

Feline had never kissed anyone before. Of course, she'd seen it in the few movies she'd seen, and heard about it many times in every book she read. She'd even heard songs about the spark. She realized that every moment before now, she'd just been going through the motions. Now it was real, the kiss, the feeling described was real; she'd felt it. She'd felt the spark run through her, and she knew now it was real. Neither movie nor book would do it justice. This time last year, she'd never imagine herself doing something like this. She never imagined anything outside of her dog crate.

She pulled him closer with her one free hand, so that their chests almost touched. She could feel his heartbeat racing against hers, someone managing to be off time with each other no matter how loud or hard they beat. Even though it was very quiet except for the hum of an air conditioner, the sound of the off beat hearts and lips clashing back and forth was deafening for Feline. But she didn't want to pull away.

But Iggy eventually pulled away, for one reason only; air. He leaned over Feline, nearly straddling her with his arms, panting desperately, feeling very unorganized and scattered compared to Feline, who looked more like she'd walked to the mailbox instead of ran a marathon. Iggy breathed in and out quickly, staring at Feline, who stared with renewed interested, even though he noticed she looked a little dazed.

He couldn't explain what he'd done, so he silently hoped she wouldn't call him out. It was too overwhelming. Even now, he could still see her plain as day, but not a single other thing. He wasn't sure how it'd happened, how suddenly his sight was open to her, as if getting her alone was enough to make him be able to concentrate enough to see her… He wasn't sure of why, but he was sure she was an angel.

"Y-You…You're gorgeous, Feline… You're beautiful…" Iggy finally found the words to say, gripping onto her hand tight. She stared at him a second, before finally processing what he'd said. Her mouth parted a little, and she looked interested, but very worried.

"But… I thought you were-," she began.

"Blind? I am. But I can see you. Plain as day. And you're magnificent."

Feline swallowed hard, staring at him back, as if trying to decide rather she should believe him or not. She slowly lifted up her hand, displaying three fingers. "How many?" she asked, with a shake in her voice.

"Three," Iggy said confidently, with a laugh. Feline looked a little taken aback, and slowly began to smile. Iggy felt her tail wag against his arm, and he grinned a little more. "God, you look so familiar… We haven't met, have we?"

Feline shook her head, clearing her throat. "No… Not unless I was very young." She was still grinning wildly, holding one of his hands. "Why don't you… Come to bed," she said, her voice smooth and silky. Iggy felt his breath catch down in his throat. That voice. He felt chills go down his back, and his knees buckle. Anything she asked with that tone, he knew he'd always do. He'd fight armies for her. He'd be anything she wanted him to be.

He nodded, forcing himself to breath, as he leaned away from her, and slowly dropped her hand. He tried his best to walk strong and straight, but his legs felt like they'd give out beneath him at any given moment. He heard his heartbeat in his ears as he turned out the light, and slowly made his way to the bed, opposite side to her. He heard Feline yawn as he lay down beside her.

He could still see her dark silhouette in the dim lighting, even though her eyes burned through the small distance between them. He forced himself to breath as he pulled the covers over the two of them, and Feline eliminated every bit of the distance between them besides inches in space. Her ears perked up, forwards to him, as she yawned once again.

"Give it up," Iggy whispered to her, pushing hair from her face. "Go to sleep, alright? You'll be okay." He realized that she had spent every day up to now sleeping on guard. He figured she even was laying on their couch. But no she could rest; completely, truly rest. "I'll keep watch for you. No one will hurt you." He smiled a little, stretching one wing around her, to which she gave a groggy smile.

Every blink was heavier, and she looked on the verge of passing out, if he didn't know better. He felt her start to take deeper breaths. "Iggy?" she asked, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hm?"

"Thank you…" she said, in a whispered, breathy tone. And then, she was asleep.

"The mission has been approved by Aro," Jane said in a cold tone towards Heidi and Felix, who both looked up from the conversation they were already having. "Aro says that in about two weeks, we're free to go find the girl. He thinks the idea was great, unlike you rift raft. He thinks a mate for Alec would be good."

"A mate?" Felix snapped at her. "That's what you told him? That you're getting a mail order bride for Alec!"

Jane stared at Felix hard, debating to put a world of pain into him or not. But she didn't have time before Heidi began to put her two sense in.

"She won't be a mate to him, Jane. If anything, she'd become his slave… Besides, you know your brother isn't keen on things like this. I've never seen him give a maid nor slave a thing to do around this castle," Heidi said. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Jane stared at the both of them. "We leave in two weeks. You're both required to come. I've been Alec's twin for seven hundred years. He's getting old and he's getting space, and it's because he's lonely… He'll take what he gets."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Iggy_."

He stirred a little with a groan, immediately feeling a warm body besides him. He knew exactly who it was as he felt cold hands against his neck. Feline. One wing was still stretched around her, and she wasn't shivering anymore. Just laying there, almost lifeless, wrapped in the thick blankets.

"Dude, _Iggy_, wake up." He felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew immediately it wasn't Feline. He opened his eyes, which was an almost useless gesture, and sat up a little, pushing hair from his face. While he was laying with Feline, he must've fallen asleep… Feline.

He quickly looked to her, to check if he could still see her, but as if he had imagined the whole thing, he couldn't see a thing. He sighed a little. He couldn't have expected it to last forever, but it would've been nice. Maybe in the light, he could see her again, or maybe they had to be alone. Or maybe he had imagined the whole thing. Maybe he'd been asleep the whole time.

"I've got to talk to you. We have new information about Feline," Fang continued on, taking his hand off Iggy's shoulder. Fang glanced at Feline, who seemed to be out cold, and decided to continue right there, in a shushed tone. "The file with her info we had before was fake, to throw off anyone who tried to get into it. There was a deeper one beneath that… She's much more dangerous than we'd thought before, and we think someone might be coming after her."

Iggy almost groaned. "Stop with this dangerous crap. She's harmless, and you know it. Stop listening to Max," Iggy said crossly, crossing his arms. Feline wasn't dangerous. You couldn't talk a mortal threat to bed like he just had. If she was so dangerous, why hadn't she'd shown it? She would've bragged… She's innocent.

Fang sighed, shaking his head. "Iggy, she's the most powerful mutant there is. She can create flames all on her own, all with just her hands. She can outrun a semi. Besides that, she can manipulate power. So whenever she's with Angel, and Angel's trying to read her mind, Feline can have that power too. And she'll grow stronger."

"I'm not saying she's here to wrong us, Ig, I know she's not. She's just a wild card is all, and we want you and everyone else to be careful, try not to hit any sore nerves with her or anything. You know I trust her, and I like the girl, really… But you know Max isn't as convinced." Fang leaned off of the bed, standing up. "So lets try not to give her any reasons, alright?"

Iggy nodded. He could see where that would be true. It was obvious that Max wanted to like Feline, but was just too untrusting with Feline. And it would crush Feline's feelings to know that the leader of her new "family" didn't even trust her. So there was no reason she needed to know.

"Don't get attached to her, Iggy. She could leave at any moment…" Fang's words drifted off, and he swallowed hard. He hadn't wanted to say that, even had trouble finding the words to. It was obvious that Iggy had some feelings towards Feline; if it wasn't obvious to him when Angel was chanting it around the house this morning, it was now. He'd underestimated. "What about Ella? Ella would be crushed."

"Ella has a boyfriend," Iggy snapped, and Fang raised his eyebrows at him, a gesture lost. Iggy took a deep breath, knowing he shouldn't have done what he had, but Ella had nothing to do with this. He didn't like Ella anymore, he liked Feline.

Fang cleared his throat a little. "Well, I'm sorry about that bro."

Iggy nodded a little. It'd hurt him real bad when Ella had first admitted it, but now the area was just a little sore. He sighed a little, pinching the bridge of his nose. He should've known that he'd eventually have to tell Fang all his feelings.

"There's something about Feline that's familiar, and she's very loving and dark, and I really like her. I know I've only known her for three days, one of which she was dying, but it's not a feeling anymore. It's like instinct. I couldn't stay away from her if I tried. And she likes me too, I know it. She's beginning to mean a lot to me… I just really, really like her. Isn't that enough? You understand, don't you?"

Fang stared at him for a second, and then nodded confidently. He'd put up with the same battles of love and loss and relove before… But only with the same girl. The more he thought, the more he nodded. "Yeah, sure," he said, and then sighed. "Just don't get yourself hurt. It's not worth the trouble." Even though he knew if it was him, he'd take the trouble anyways.

Iggy felt a hand press to his lower back, the coldness burning through his shirt immediately. He knew everything he'd said had been caught, and possibly what Fang had said about her being dangerous and all. He took a deep breath, wanting to turn around and look at her, but couldn't. Not while Fang was here, at least. Iggy just nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, Max is worried about you guys. You both pretty much skipped out on breakfast, and it's almost time for dinner. She wants you to come eat something. So wake up your girly-friend there, and come on. She's making spaghetti, I think." Fang smiled a little at the thought of Max trying to cook, but Iggy cringed.

"Twenty more minutes… Please. I'll owe you a huge solid if you keep Max busy for that long," Iggy said begging, not wanting to leave Feline's side just yet. Fang glanced at Feline, who seemed to be so innocently asleep and exhausted. Fang nodded slowly.

"Sure. But hurry down after that, alright?"

Iggy nodded, as Fang started for the door. "Thanks dude. It means a lot."

Fang gave a smile, and stepped out the door, shutting the door behind him. Iggy slowly looked to Feline, and almost unsurprisingly, he could see her clear as day, as if they had to be alone for him to really see her. Her eyes were wide open now, her head on the pillow, laying on her side. She was still tracing shapes into his back, her ears perked up.

"Who's Ella?" she asked quietly, as if she really didn't want to know. Iggy quickly realized the look on her face was softer than normal, even though her eyes were the same dark and intimidating shade of black. He knew he couldn't get out of this.

"Old friend," he said, which wasn't untrue; just wasn't all of the truth.

"She makes you sound like a bad chord," Feline said.

Iggy nodded slowly. "We're not really great friends anymore."

"She was a _girlfriend_, am I right?" Feline purred, pushing her fingers into his back. He felt his words catch in his throat, his breathe stop in his lungs, and his heart speed up. There was that tone again. He wasn't sure how she could do that; use such a sin-like tone that it gave him chills.

He picked up her hand from his back, sliding down into bed on his side to face her. He nodded quickly, pulling Feline closer so that their chests touched. Feline looked a little skeptical at first, but then seemed to relax into him. He wrapped one had around her neck, rubbing the back gently. It was something he'd seen scientists do several times to Erasers, and figured it was only worth a shot with Feline.

She seemed to cringe a little once he hit the correct spot, and let out a small moan. It was a place programmed into her; an easy way for a whitecoat to get her strapped to a stretcher or into the cage without a fight. He knew it was almost like manipulating her to do, and God knows the memories it might damage her with, but she seemed to relax a little; and it felt good to know that she wasn't always in control.

"Have mercy," Feline begged quietly, in her same tone, and Iggy almost lost track of what he was doing. Her breathing was deeper, slower. He moved into her slowly, pressing his lips against her's, letting go of her neck; and she repaid in kind. By the time he pulled back, he was panting as much as he had the first time, but Feline was unphased.

"I really get under your skin, don't I?" Feline smirked, and he nodded quickly, staring at her as she shook hair from her face and slowly sat up. He tried to slow his breathing, but every attempt just seemed to make it worse. Feline moved to her feet, standing by the bed, making her way over to his side.

He watched as she approached, her long strides catching wind in her skirt, her tail wagging behind her as if she were an excited young pup. As she stopped in front of him, he stood up with a hard swallow, to look down and stare her in the eye. There was a good foot difference, but he didn't mind anymore than she minded looked up.

"Your wings make you look like an angel," Feline suddenly grinned, and only then did he realize that he'd stretched out his wings but not folded them back up. The feeling she put off had given him the chills, had ruffled his feathers, in a way, and had him itching for a flight. Suddenly, he had a wild idea.

"How about a flight?" Iggy grinned down at her. "Have you ever been flying? I'll take you."

Feline laughed at him, shaking her head. "I don't have wings, remember."

"I'll carry you."

"No way."

"Do you want to go or not?" Iggy asked, and Feline thought about it for a moment. This might be her only chance.

She gave a gentle nod. "Yeah… You won't drop me, will you?"

Iggy laughed at the idea, swooping her up into his arms. "I would give my life to save yours."


	8. Chapter 8

"This is weird," Feline said, looking down towards the ground…. All forty feet down to the ground. The sight sent a new wave of nervousness down her back, making her stomach completely flip. She swallowed hard, clenching harder onto the branch she was sitting on. She forced herself to look up into the horizon, out at the mid-afternoon sun, but felt the feeling stay in her gut. The nasty feeling of distrust. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Iggy watched with interest from where he sat beside her. He knew she was still only sitting on that branch for him. Otherwise, she'd have no interest in trying to fight her fear of heights. She'd loved the flight here. She'd laughed and talked the whole way, even mentioning how she'd rather have a pair of wings any day than a "useless tail and ears". And even though Iggy could see nothing but her the whole flight here, he'd flown safely here, to this very tree limb.

And even though he knew it was sick, he liked the idea that she was scared. That she was still human too, that she still breathed, that she still had blood pumping through her. It was easy to forget that she, too, was still mortal.

Even so, ever since he'd but her down, she'd been nothing but a nervous mess. He'd tried to reassure her in every way that he could. "It's alright, you're alright," he had told her, standing up on the limb. She'd watched with a horrified expression. To prove his theory, he took a loyal heavy jump on the limb, which did nothing to cure Feline's fears; only made it worse. Feeling defeated, he'd sat back down next to her. "I wouldn't let you fall."

Ever since then, he'd listened to Feline's nervous talk and the jays in the tree over jabber along back to her, as if they were listening to her every word and knew exactly how to try to calm her down. But if those were the birds intentions, their tries had been as useless as Iggy's. He didn't want her to get down; he wanted to be together, right here, where things felt good, with her by his side. But still, he feared if he kept her up here much longer, she might do something to endanger herself.

He sighed a little, scooting closer to her. Her eyes flew open, looking to him. "Come here," he said, taking her hands, despite her confused expression. "I can take you to the ground."

"Oh," she said, with a small smile. "I can get there myself," she said confidentially as she yanked her hands from his, and threw herself clear off the branch.

Iggy felt his breath catch as he reached out to grab her, but she was too far gone. He jumped off the limb with no hesitation, unfurling his wings in a desperate attempt to get to her before she would hit the ground. He folded his wings back up, realizing that in the moment's panic that he should've fallen first, and then unfurled his wings. But… It was too late. She'd already reached the ground and… Was standing?

He quickly unfurled his wings, in a desperate attempt not to come crashing to the Earth, and even though he succeeded, pain traced his wings as the wind caught and strained them. He cringed as he made his way back to the ground, and slowly landed, stretching out his wings to get rid of the aching feeling.

He stared at Feline, who was standing upright and perfectly fine, her arms crossed, a small grin on her face. He felt the breath refill his lungs, and he was almost… Angry with her. That feeling was short lived as he realized that he was just thankful that she was alright and a little upset that she'd given him such a scare from jumping from the limb.

"I know Fang told you how strong I am. How dangerous I am," Feline said, taking a step towards him, or more like a gentle stride to eliminate some of the space between them. Iggy stared at her as she moved closer yet, and he folded up his wings. "How strong I am. Yet you jump after me."

Iggy cleared his throat, staring at her as she stood right before him, staring up into his eyes. "I promised I wouldn't let you fall," Iggy said quietly, reaching out to her, and taking her hand, or more like wrist. "And I will try to keep my promises, despite if I think you're strong enough to take the fall. And, you are. Obviously." Feline nodded modestly, with a small smile graced across her lips.

"Besides," Iggy continued, "you're not dangerous, Feline. You've killed people. You've been a hitman. Okay, so what. It's over now, right?" he asked, even though Feline did not respond. She just stared back at him, as if what he'd said had been in another language and she hadn't taken in a bit. "_Right, Feline?_" he asked with harder emphasis, and she nodded very quickly this time.

"Just because my jobs at the School are done for now, doesn't mean I'm any less dangerous. I'm dangerous because I did those things willingly, almost by accident. I'm a monster, and I have no one else to blame but myself. Besides, you heard Fang. Someone's after me," she said with low interest, as if she was bored of the routine.

"Might be," Iggy corrected her.

"I can't risk it." Feline cleared her throat, shaking overgrown hair from her face. She fought for the courage she'd need to say what she needed to next, but could only find the feeling of her throat wanting to close in on itself. She tried to tell herself it was alright, she'd be alright, and they'd be alright, but she wondered how she could possibly make it on her own again.

"It's been lovely meeting you," Feline began, as any hint of a smile faded, and it all turned into the almost guilty look on her face. Iggy almost gasped at what he was hearing… She wanted to leave.

"You're not leaving, Feline," he told her sternly, strengthening his grip on her wrist, making her cringe and only look more regretful.

"I shouldn't have gotten so close to you," she whispered. "Not so fast…"

"What can I do-," Iggy was able to say before his voice broke, and the rest of his sentence became a muffled mess. He couldn't find the words to say anything more. The worry was written well in her eyes, and her body was shaking now. He knew if he was going to say anything at all, he had to do it fast. He needed something to make her stay. Something to reassure her it'd be alright…

Feline shook her head tirelessly, and pulled his hand off her's. She wasn't sure how such a good day went sour so fast, but she knew it had to be done. She would not risk his, or anyone else's life, just because someone was tracking down herself. It would be sickening to her, to wake up every day and remember that she could only do that because someone else died to save her. She shook her head as she turned away, feeling the tears swell up in her eyes. She forced herself to take that first step. _Think with your head, not your heart._ It used to seem like such useless advice, but now she knew she should've taken it.

Iggy watched her take that first step away, and he knew immediately what to say. And it just happened to be the truth. "Don't go!" he called after her, "No, wait!" She stopped in place, but didn't even begin to turn around. Just stood there, facing the other direction to hide the tears. How could grow attached this quickly, she thought angrily at herself, you don't need a family.

"I love you." Iggy hadn't realized what he had said until it was already out in the venerable air. The silence that followed was almost deathly, as if the whole forest had stopped to listen in. He wasn't sure how Feline would respond; if it'd scare her more, or make her stay. Nevertheless, he got to say what he had meant, and she would know it rather she went on her merry way or decided to stay by his side.

He watched her carefully, even though her back was to him. He saw her breathe in easy, and let it out in one breath. He could see only her, among a canvas of white and not much else. Her tail twitched, and it swung into the air from where it had been low between her legs. Iggy figured she was trying to figure out his intentions; if he was lying to get her to stay, or if he meant it.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Iggy continued, wanting to walk closer to her, but not spook her. He swallowed hard, forcing himself to stay where he was. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you stay."

And as if she was truly waiting on that, to know that he was true, she turned around to face him, even though there was still too much distance between them. But even so, he could see her teary eyes from here, her ears perked forward curiously. "No one's ever told me that before." Her voice was shaky, ready to give out at any time. "You've only known me for a few days."

Iggy smiled a little. "And I could've told you that from the first conversation we had. It just took me to realize what love felt like…" He stepped closer to her, even though that didn't really make up for the six foot gap between them. But she didn't scatter and run, which was a good thing, he thought, but she looked like she had taken a blow to the gut more than she'd been told that she was loved. "Are you alright?"

She ignored his question, taking a step closer to him. "I don't know what love is. I've only read about it."

"You don't have to say it back. I just figured you should know." He smiled a little more, and she took another baby step closer, pulling her ears back almost precautiously. He motioned her closer with one hand, almost daring to laugh at her. How safe she was being. How selfish of her. She'd let him fall in love with her, he thought, but she was being precautious about returning to him?

"You mean it?" she asked once again, raising her eyebrows as she took another small step forward, ready to dart at any sign of him being unauthentic. She just didn't understand. How could she spend thirteen years with people in the School, and not one of them could even like her, but now that she was out, someone had _fallen in love_ with her?

"Yes," Iggy nodded, with a grin. "Do you think I would lie to you?" Feline stopped for a second, and then shook her head. Iggy motioned her closer with his hand once more, and she stepped again, this time without hesitance, until there was practically no space between them. Just them.

"No one's _ever _told me that." Feline still sounded a little startled; as if it was something she simply couldn't catch on to. She was almost scared to let it sink in. What if it was a joke? Or if he didn't mean it? Then she'd be made a fool of for believing him. _Trust him. _

"Can't say that anymore." He swooped in, and kissed her head. "I hate to rush this, to rush this moment at all, but we're already about twenty minutes past the twenty extra minutes we were allowed. And Max is seriously going to kill us."

Without a further a do, he swooped her up, ran a few steps to get some lift, and took a trusting jump, and with a brush a wings; they were airborne.


	9. Chapter 9

"We're leaving early!" Jane's voice was as fierce as the whipping wind as she tried tiringly to get her group ready to go. It just happened to be that Felix was the last one to recruit, and she'd lost her patience right off the bat with Heidi's big mouth. And even thought Felix was up from reading, it wasn't good enough.

"A _week_ early?" Felix hissed wildly, pulling on his cloak from where it had lay on the dresser. Jane nodded, already storming back out of his bedroom door. Felix sighed, stopping for a moment in the mirror, slicking back his hair and grinning at his reflection, and then taking off after Jane once again. Even though he had no desire to take this trip, it wasn't wise to make Jane angry.

Jane would've already been out of sight any other time, but Alec had caught her in a conversation… Or more of an argument?

"This is an outrage," Alec said, rolling his eyes, as he crossed his arms as Felix approached the twins. Even though the gesture didn't seem like much, it meant Alec had taken about as much as he could take before being absolutely so that no one could stand to be around him; even though it was very rare for that to happen.

"Oh, Alec. We'll be back soon," Jane said, sounding promising and almost nice. It wasn't anything new for Alec and Jane to worship each other; more common than not. Something about growing up together and almost dying together created an unbreakable family bond, Felix thought. Alec truly didn't know how lucky he was to own Jane's friendship.

Alec stared down at the ground, as if trying to figure out if her words were true. He seemed to grimace as he swallowed, and when Felix thought about it, it'd been a few days since he'd seen Alec eat. It was hard to tell what was going on with that, but he knew it was by choice. Alec was too valueable to be deprived. Aro wouldn't allow it. "Unlike myself," Felix thought.

"Do you think they're planning to execute me?" Alec's eyes were back up on Jane, his tone hushed and quiet, and even though he remained his same composure as always, he look genuinely scared. It took all of Felix's might not to laugh; and if it were anyone besides young Alec who had endured enough in present years, he would've.

Things had been scratchy for Alec the past year. He'd gotten into a handful of fights with Garrett Denali, and only a few had he come out on top. Not to mention that he had tried to patch up a friendship between Carlisle and himself, and Jane plotted some things to make them both turn on the idea. Ever since all of that, about half a year ago, all Felix has noticed from Alec is half attentive stares, empty bottles of missing vodka and whiskey, and many one night stands go into his room; but not one ever leaving the castle. Even though Alec could be just as cruel as Jane if he so wanted, Felix knew this behavior wasn't right of him; especially after 700 years of an old routine.

Jane scoffed, shaking her head. "No, no Alec, no. They just need someone to hold down the castle also. That's all…"

Alec straightened back up, not looking convinced, and infact not looking too pleased at all. He straightened his tie, before pushing some hair out of his face, and glancing down the empty hall. "I'm going to bed."

Jane nodded, looking a little more sullen than before, as Alec walked away, down the hall, towards his room. Felix felt Jane glance at him, so he looked back, and she slowly shook her head at him. "That's why I want this girl. He's not himself anymore."

"But will a girl fix that? What's to say he won't just love her then kill her, like he does with every other woman?" Felix asked, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"That's not him either. He can only do that because he know their names. If something has a name, he won't kill it. That's just who he is."

Felix nodded. "So you think he'll care for this girl?"

Jane nodded, already beginning to pick up pace. "Let's get out of here already."

"One week," Iggy said promisingly, as he bounded up to where Feline was curled up on the couch with a book. Feline's eyes pulled away from the page hesitantly, and looked up to him, where he looked radiantly happy. Her ears perked up, and her tail swung into the air.

"Pardon?"

"One week! Since I first kissed you." He was grinningly wildly, and Feline had to laugh at him. The past week had been eerily amazing, she couldn't help but think. Each night she slept in Iggy's bed, took two showers, had clean clothes, and even had food. It was almost too much to ask for, and she didn't take one moment for granted. Not to mention the family feel from the whole flock, who never allowed for privacy, but that was okay. Even though they were feathers and she was fur, she felt like family.

Feline laughed a little, moving her feet off the couch for him to sit down too. He plopped down beside her, wrapping a white wing around her. "Isn't a one week anniversary kind of cheesy?" she smiled towards him, and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"It feels perfect. But I have a present for you," he said, with a sly smile, already getting up off the couch. Feline tried to each out and grab him, to pull him back, but he just jumped out of her reach with a grin, and ran out of the room. Feline sighed, sitting back against the couch.

"I don't have anything for you! I don't want your gifts," Feline almost groaned, looking down at her hands wrapped around her book. The book didn't have a title, or not one she could find at least, but it was written all in French. It was very good, even though she hadn't made it very far.

"Yes you do. Besides, it's for your birthday this next week. Close your eyes," he called from the hallway. Feline almost laughed as she slowly closed her eyes, shaking her head. Iggy peeked through the doorway, making sure she had done so, before picking up the heavy, awkward instrument, and making his way to her.

When he went to the music store, he was told they were out of guitars. Even though this seemed like a substitute, he couldn't be sure she'd like it. He'd heard her say time and time again that she could play everything from a tuba to a flute; which he wasn't really sure what those were at that time, he knew now. She was very talented when it came to musical arts, he knew, because he'd heard her sing in the shower. And she had some lungs, even if the song wasn't for him.

He leaned the instrument up against the couch, laying the bow across her lap. He watched her twitch with suspension and suspense, but faithfully kept her eyes closed. He leaned in closer to her, planting a kiss on her forehead. He could see her as clearly as before. He'd told the whole Flock about how he could see her, and while they had many theories why, it was still truly a mystery; or maybe a miracle.

Her blonde hair flowed around her effortlessly, beautiful and a little wild, deep red ears poking through. Her skin had renewed some pigment since he had seen her for the first time, and her wounds were now only scars. She'd found comfort in some cutoff jeans and old baseball shirts she'd found in the house, even though offered shoes countless times, he hadn't seen her wear anything once. Even though she was short, her body looked very long, including her winding tail. Iggy knew she was very young, especially compared to him, but had pushed the idea aside. Most mutants didn't live this long; they were both considerably old, even at the ages of fourteen and eighteen.

"You can open them now," Iggy said, with a smile. Feline slowly opened her eyes, meeting eyes with him, before looking down to her lap. She looked at the bow, before the cello caught her eye, a red ribbon tied around its neck. She had to laugh.

"A cello?" she laughed, looking back to Iggy, pushing the book aside from her lap, and touching the hard wood of the bow. He nodded, as she ran her wrist down the horse hair, a small grin on her face. Iggy plopped down beside her.

"They didn't have any guitars. I know that's your favorite… But do you like it?"

Feline looked to him, ears raised, and laughed. "Well, yeah, I love it. I don't know how you came into the money to buy this thing," she said, raising her eyebrows, and all he did was laugh, "but I love it nonetheless." She brought the cello closer, running her hand down the hollow, shiny wood.

"I know you won't sing for me… But will you play for me?" Iggy asked quietly, and Feline looked up to him. He noticed she looked a little startled by the idea, as she swallowed hard and looked away. "I saw on your records… Well, I didn't see, but you know. It says you've performed for audiences before. Why not me?" Even though he knew she was probably forced to play, to prove how intelligent she was and a successful mutant, but if she could play in front of a thousand people, why couldn't she play for one?

Feline effortlessly picked up the bow, feeling the familiar feeling in her hard again. She remembered the days she would wake in the morning, play all day by force until near perfection, and then slept, and repeated it all. She was very good; she would admit that even as modest as she was. But playing in front of someone who had his own opinions, who wasn't as mechanical as the scientists? Now that was nerve-wrecking.

She drew her bow across the strings once, listening to the low purr the instrument made. She moved her fingers up to the strings, pressing them down, feeling the stinging feeling even through her soft fingers. Even yet another reminder that she hadn't played in such a long time. She took a deep breath, in position to go, to have at it, but not one bit of courage to start the solo she once knew so well.

Iggy heard the first purr, and watched her put her hands on the invisible space in the air, which was the instrument, he knew, but it was weird to watch happen. And then she stopped after the one note, frozen in the air, and he wondered if he was mis-seeing something. She looked a little hurt, as if trying to recoil from something that never really happened. He saw her chest rise and fall with every breath; the only thing that made him believe that she wasn't frozen in time.

Then all of a sudden, she leaned forward, back arching, and all in the same movement, began to run the bow across the strings rapidly. Chords turned into rythms, and rhythms were soon melodies, and before Iggy knew it, he was listening to the most beautiful song he'd ever heard. A whole symphony solo just for her, but not sounding a bit empty or unsatisfying. And more than just that, it sounded almost… Familiar?

He was sure he'd heard it before, which was weird, because he wasn't usually one for music, considering he seldom had the time to listen to neither it nor the will to make it. But it sounded too familiar to brush away. He tried to think of every place he'd probably ever heard a classical song, but couldn't think of one. But suddenly, it dawned on him all at once.

When Jeb had first snuck them out of the School, into a new home in the mountains, he recalled the song being played on the CD player they often kept running in the kitchen. He remembered because Gazzy always wanted to skip to the next track, and he always fought it out to keep it where it was, and often won, since Jeb always agreed that he, too, loved the song.

"No, we're leaving it where it at," Iggy said sternly to Gazzy, as he stood in front of the CD played, arms open wide.

"This song is boring though," the young boy protested. "It doesn't even have words."

"Have you ever really listened to it?" Jeb asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. Both of the boys looked at him, even though one could only see him. "Neither of you have really ever sat down and listened to it without you all fighting, have you?"

Neither of the boys said a word. Jeb sighed, shaking his head. "It was for someone I used to know. It's called The Feline's Cope," he had said matter-a-fact like, staring at them both. "Listen to it sometime, and really think about it."

And now, it all made sense. He would've been still meeting with Feline at that time, hence her being the friend once forgotten. The Feline's Cope… He never thought he'd really hear the song live, or even ever again. More or less actually understand what it means. All the times he put it on repeat, trying to find some meaning to it, and now, it all made sense.

Feline stopped after finishing the song, slightly out of breath and arms and fingers aching, but a bright, small smile on her lips, as triumphant and fresh as the first day she'd ever perfected it. She looked over to Iggy almost excitedly, and he stared back at her almost blankly. Her smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, beginning to wonder if her piece had sounded as good to him as it had herself. Iggy shook his head a little.

"Jeb used to play that song around the house, at the first house we ever all had as a Flock," he said slowly, and Feline suddenly looked more interested. "I've listened to it at least a thousand times. Jeb always used to talk about how it was for his friend, and how she could perform for thousands at a time, magnificent at her job. I always thought it was some multi-million dollar musician, not a girl from the School who would've been, what, like ten at the time?" Iggy almost laughed. "Hearing it again feels good. Did you write that?"

Feline shook her head, "No. _For_ a friend usually means that it was wrote for me, by him." Feline pushed some tangled hair from her face, and Iggy glanced at her. He figured he better learn to keep his mouth shut, because now, Feline looked border lining upset. "It doesn't matter anyways. Jeb was a lot better of a musician than a human being… It's been two years since he left me."

"I'm sorry," Iggy breathed out. "But your song was gorgeous. Hearing it live is much better than that crappy recording."

Feline smiled slightly, as she dropped the bow on the ground, moving into Iggy. "Thank you," she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He jerked at the last moment to meet lips with her, catching Feline by surprise, but she quickly adjusted into him. He grinned a little, wrapping his arms, and moving her to lie on the couch, and he staying locked at the lips with her, leaning over her.

Feline kept her arms tight around his neck, keeping him closer to her, as he ran his fingers across the uncovered skin from the scrunched up shirt. She gasped a little as chills ran up her back, pulling away momentarily, giving both time to take a breath. She watched as he unknowingly stretched out his wings, making her feel inferior to him. She felt her breath quiver in her throat.

"Mercy," Feline begged, a small smile tracing her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Iggy brushed hair from Feline's tan face, watching over her like promised as she deeply slept. He didn't mind anyways. It's not like he could sleep with all the excitement of the night anyways. He wondered how she could so easily. Brush away the day's butterflies, close her eyes, and drift away so nicely. He actually envied her for such a thing.

He planted a kiss on her bare shoulder, feeling the warm feel of her skin from the blankets. He wondered how she wasn't much colder than that, with on a tank-top and _his_ boxers on, which she'd promptly declared her own. Tomorrow, he'd planned farther fun things for her birthday. A trip to a near clearing in the middle of the forest for food, games, and a party for the whole Flock.

Even though her birthday was still a week away, he felt that it should be celebrated early, especially since she'd never celebrated her birthday before. She'd never had a birthday party, and for the most part, had never received a birthday present or cake if it wasn't something small Jeb could sneak to her. Iggy knew she said she didn't want it all, but he knew that she had no idea on what she was missing.

He heard a knock at the door, that almost made him jump, but Feline didn't move a bit. He sighed a little, rolling away from her gently, slowly, and moving the blankets off of himself and onto her, made his way to the bedroom door, being sure to keep his footsteps light. He made sure to keep the door from squeaking as he opened it.

He could see the brightness of the hallway lights to at least know that they were on, and admits them, a small, angel-like figure, and even though he couldn't see any details of her, he knew it was Angel. Even though it was weird for her to be coming to talk to him, especially since when Feline had fallen asleep an hour or so ago, it had been midnight.

"Iggy," she said in a silvery, sulking tone, and a sniffle, as she wiped tears away with the back of her sweater. Iggy immediately felt his heart sink. She'd been crying. This wasn't going to be good. If he knew one thing, it was when Angel cries, the world pays. He bit his lip as he crouched down to her level, holding out his arms to her. She immediately hugged him, a few more tears escaping.

"What's wrong, Angel? Are you okay?" he asked, as he held her tight, running fingers through her kinky curls. Her face was buried into his neck, and the whole situation almost made him nervous. Angel almost always found Max to keep her comfort, and even though Iggy had comforted her before, never by himself. And he must admit, he wasn't particularly good at it; never had been and never would.

"It's Feline," Angel said, pulling herself away from Iggy, as she sniffled again, and then made a sound that sounded like a whimper. But she had his attention now. He sunk farther to his knees, staring at her no matter if he couldn't see her, anxious for her to say more.

"What about Feline, Angel? Come on, tell me," he said anxiously, beginning to become a bit worried with her. Angel sniffled a bit more, and then let out a deep sigh.

"I had a vision of her. These people take her, and... A-and they lock her to this piping system in what looks like a basement or something, and leave her to starve, and she was bleeding really bad," she said in a rush, forcing every word, before her voice broke, and she started to cry. "The girl there with her told Feline she bought her, and then cut her with a knife, and Feline passed out…"

Iggy felt his breath catch. It wasn't like Angel hadn't misunderstood her visions before, but she'd never been wrong. He tried to make sense of it, if there had been any type of hint from Feline that she knew it was coming, but couldn't think of anything. Angel burst into tears again, and Iggy desperately rubbed his own eyes. _Bought_ her? From who!

"Don't cry, Angel," Iggy sighed, helping clear her face of some tears, even though he felt a little lightheaded himself. Angel sighed a little, rubbing her own eyes wildly. "We won't let anyone get Feline. I promise you. No one will hurt her… Just be on guard, alright? We'll do everything in our power. Does Max know?"

"She will," Angel said weakly. "I'm going to go find her.

"Good. Make sure everyone's aware. No one will hurt Feline," Iggy said matter fact like, moving to stand up. He leaned against the wall to balance himself, trying to desperately make sense of any of it. Why was everyone always after Feline? She'd never done anything. Had they stopped searching for the Flock, and started after Feline for a collective instead?

"And Iggy?" Angel said quietly, and Iggy raised his eyebrows at her. Angel smiled slightly. "Gazzy says you're going to ask Feline to marry you soon. Are you really, or was he just lying?"

Iggy felt the blood warm across his cheeks before he could either deny or agree, and Angel laughed at him. Marry her? She was still young, very, very young, and even though he loved her, asking her to marry him would only trap her, not he. "I don't know, Angel. Should I?" But there was no real reason to ruin a twelve year old's dreams.

"You really love her. Do what you want," she said, and sniffled again. "I'm going to go find Max. Goodnight Iggy."

"Goodnight Angel," Iggy said, with a small smile, as he listened to her footsteps turn and travel farther away, down the hallway. He turned back to his room, slowly opening the door, and even from her, in the light from the hallway, he could see Feline curled up in bed. He let out a sigh of relief, as he slowly closed the door, and made his way back over to bed.

"What's wrong?" Feline immediately asked as he laid down back beside her, sounding immensely sleepy, but also a bit worried. She moved back against him, with a yawn, laying her head on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Everything's fine," Iggy said quickly, even though he knew it was wrong of him to lie, it was better not to worry her of something that wouldn't happen due to good protection. "Just Angel saying goodnight is all."

"Oh," Feline said quietly, as he wrapped his arms back around her.

"I love you, Feline…"

And she was fast asleep.

"We're almost there, I promise," Iggy said with a grin, as he kept Feline's eyes covered. Even though they'd flown here, she whined all the way about how she should be allowed to see where they're going, and gave many threats that he didn't give into, but now, she'd nearly given up. He gave her a kiss on the head to prove his words were true, but it didn't make her look any more pleased.

He'd been on the lookout for danger all day, determined to keep Feline far from it. Feline did seem to catch on a bit too, that something was wrong, but no one would tell her, so she acted like she didn't know that everyone was keeping something from her. But she knew. Knew very well. And even though she wanted to know, to be a part of the family, she knew she probably wasn't close enough to know their secrets yet.

Iggy felt the clearing was close, and when he heard Gazzy's big mouth from down below, he was sure he was in the right place. With a small laugh, he began to swoop circles around the area, until he could gently drop so his feet touched. He could heard the Flock shhhh each other, and figured Feline probably could too.

He slowly placed her onto the ground, his hands still covering her eyes, until slowly, he uncovered them. Feline slowly opened her eyes, as her tail moved up into the air, and she checked out the area. She smiled a little at the whole Flock sitting on the blankets, the balloons, and the food. The whole Flock said happy birthday, but Feline's attention lapsed there.

Her head quickly turned to the East edge of the forest, as her ears perked forward and her body grew stiffer. Iggy immediately knew something was wrong, and felt his heart jump into his throat. He tried to desperately listen for what Feline must've heard, but heard absolutely nothing. She took a step forward, towards the forest, but Iggy reached out and roughly yanked her back, causing her to gasp and wince away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, trying to comfort her know that he'd already hurt her feelings and her arm, but she shook her head, stepping away from him. "Please, Feline, tell," he pursued, and Feline sighed.

"There's someone out there. They don't have a scent, but I can feel them," she nearly hissed, sending him a dirty look, and then looking back to the forest. Angel jumped up from where she sat, moving to stand in front of Feline. The rest of the Flock jumped up too, making what was sorta like a circle Feline quickly realized, with all their backs facing each other. A circle made around her.

Feline looked to Iggy almost desperately, feeling a little… Betrayed. What did they know that she didn't? So eager to fight that it almost seemed like they knew it had been coming. "What's going on, Iggy?" she asked, her voice almost begging, as she stared at him and he tried not to look at her. "What's coming?"

Iggy sighed, moving closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head. "I don't know. But we'll keep you safe," he said quietly as he slowly unwrapped his arms from around her, but stayed close to her side. "Like I promised."

Feline saw movement along the edge of the forest, and before she could give a good warning to everyone, the predators were here. Four people, people that may have looked human if it weren't for their odd attire. Four people in various heights, all wearing deep black cloaks, and three of them wearing black outfits under that, except for one girl who was wearing a deep, blood red. Feline tensed, watching them move forward. It didn't look like they were moving at all. Almost like gliding on air.

As they moved closer and closer, it was easier to see move details of them. Two girls, Feline realized one not much older than her and blonde, and one in her early twenties and dressed in red. Two men, both with dark black hair, except one more tall and broad than the other. They all looked deathly pale, but that wasn't the only thing that made them look inhuman… Their eyes were as red as the woman's dress.

"Can we help you weary travelers with something?" Max asked from where she stood at the front of the circle, and the four stopped, still in a perfect line, but not more than five feet away from Max. The blonde girl took a step out, and seemed to look over the circle, before locking eyes on Feline. Even though Feline felt her heart jump, she realized that this time with the Flock had made her soft. She had to be strong. She had to fight.

"You have something of ours." The girl spoke calm and easy, as she still stared at Feline with heavy eyes, and then looked back to Max. Max pretended to turn around and look at Feline, as if investigating the situation. Max stared at Feline for a second, before turning back around, shaking her head.

"Nope, I don't think so," Max said, crossing her arms. "But we could help you look for something, if you lost something."

The girl's emotion didn't change a bit; she didn't seem any more or less interested in Max's games. She gave a slight nod, and the two men from the group stepped out, towards the circle, casually strolling. "Don't make this hard. You will end up hurt. All of you."

As soon as the two men reached the edge of the circle, hell broke lose. Max went to kicking desperately kicking and punching at the big, broad man, who just stood there, taking blow after blow, with a slight grin, as if he liked watching Max tire herself as she beat on him with no response. She looked to her right, were Fang couldn't even get the smaller man to take a blow. The smaller man took less resistance, it was obvious, because after three desperate punches, he picked up Fang and threw him for a loop.

"Scatter Flock! Scatter!" Max called, as she began to back away from the male she tried so hard to fight, but was making no success. Feline watched Gazzy and Angel take flight into the air above, and then she looked to Iggy, who seemed to not be interested in moving an inch.

"Go!" Feline screamed at him, giving him a desperate push as Max took flight into the air, staring worriedly down at Iggy desperately, the look in her eyes only begging… If he could only see, Feline thought. Even though the push barely moved Iggy, and she saw the two males slowly creeping closer, she had to get him out of here. She gave a harder, more desperate push, and this time he nearly fell over with a gasp.

"I won't leave without you!" Iggy yelled at her, throwing his hands up into the air, ignoring Max's many orders and directions. He thought about grabbing her, trying to desperately run with her until her got enough friction to get into the air, but the men were too close, and Feline too long to not be caught by them. There was only time for one to escape.

Feline saw the men, only a matter of inches away now, and knew there was only one thing to do. She quickly hugged Iggy and gave him a sloppy kiss, squeezing him tighter. He felt his breath taken away even though he knew they were in the flight of danger. "I love you," Feline whispered, just as she felt a hand wrap around both of her biceps.

Iggy quickly felt her being ripped away from him, even though she held on as tight as she could, tearing lines into his flesh as she was torn away. He grabbed at her again, taking a tighter grip on her, but not before one of her captors reached out, and practically inverted his wing before shoving him to the ground. Iggy was left with no choice but to let go, crashing down to the ground in selfish pain.

Feline looked back and forth at the men who carried her by the upper arms, and desperately tried to thrash out at them with her legs, but every blow she landed was as useless as the other's tries. She stared at Iggy, who was in too much pain to even move it seemed, his wing limp and nearly useless. Feline watched Max land beside him, but with every step they took, she was farther away from them. She let a growl rip from her throat.

"You should've known better to fight," the young, blonde girl said. Feline stared at her, even though the girl didn't even acknowledge her as she talked to the group. The Flock was beginning to land again, all defensive but useless. Feline tried to struggle again, but only felt both of their grasps tighten simultaneously, and gasped in pain, quickly deciding that even though she wanted to fight, she didn't want her arms broke.

It was obvious this group of four was not human, but Feline had no idea what they were. She felt pain pulsating in her arms, threatening to cut off circulation. She felt a little dizzy and definitely felt like throwing up. She watched Iggy fight to get up again, and Max pushes him back down, causing him to wince.

Feline felt her heart begin to sink, her hopes beginning to fall. Who were these people and why were they capturing her? She wasn't sure. Were they with the School? Most likely. Was she going to be killed? Probably. Would she be rescued? … No. It was over. Her life, her hopes, her dreams were over.

And as much as she tried to fight it, the pain in the back of her head was too much to handle, the blotches in her sight to wide, and she slowly blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

"We have to go find her," Iggy said histerically, trying to make it to his feet once again, as Max only pushed him back down. He winced in pain again, fighting back tears. It wasn't just the fiery break in his wing that was bringing on the waterworks. The best woman he'd ever met had just been ripped away from him, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Chill out!" Max screamed at him, immediately causing him to freeze like he was a small child again, waiting for the next order. Max stared at him, watched the tears streak his face as he bowed it down in shame, and she sighed. "Fang, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, start circling the area. Be back in thirty minutes if you don't see anything."

They all nodded, giving one last pitiful look to Iggy, and taking flight. Iggy felt the tears streak his face faster and faster, and before soon, he was gasping for breath. Max sat by his side, staring at him for a good matter of moments, watching him cry and wondering what could even be comforting.

"They won't find her," Iggy said inbetween sobs, wiping his face. "They'll kill her. I let Feline down, I promised, and she believe me! I can't… I-I can't believe!-," and he busted into hard sobs again. Max moved him to lay his head against her chest, wiping her hand across his face to collect the tears.

"Not true," Max whispered to him. "Feline is strong. She'll be alright. She'll make it back out of where ever they take her, and she'll be back as fast as she can." She caught glimpse of his wing, which was much more gruesome than she ever could've guessed. The white feathers were already clotting with blood, bone sticking out of the skin here and there. She winced, looking away, running her fingers through his hair.

Iggy sniffled, shaking his head. "She won't be back. I-… I-I let her down…" His voice was barely audible now, and Max found out quickly why. He collapsed against her chest, breathing hollowly, eyes closed. She summoned the strength she had left, and collected the dead weight in her arms, and forced off into the sky, no matter how bad it hurt her wings to do so.

Jane watched as Felix wrapped duct tape around unconscious Feline's wrists many, many times, cutting into the flesh with the strength. She smiled at the scent of blood, even though Feline's smelled very, very bitter, and deathly sweet. Felix turned his nose at the scent, tearing off the end of the tape. Blood was blood, he knew, but hers he didn't think he was interested in, to say the least.

"Here," Jane said, handing him steel handcuffs. He gave her a backward glance before shrugging, and latching them tightly onto the girl's hands anyway. She nudged some rope towards him with her foot, and he sighed, picking that up too, securing her upper arms, upper thighs, and ankles with the boat rope. The girl was still out cold, her mouth secured with a gag, but he figured it wouldn't be too long till she was up and ready to go again.

Felix, Jane, and the bleeding girl were in the cargo storage of the Volturi's own jet. It wasn't very big, but big enough for many bags, so big enough for a girl, but not comfortable. Jane stared at the girl for a second, staring at her ears that lay against her head, her tail falling awkwardly behind her. Alec would love her, she thought even now. This had been an excellent idea.

"Let's go, Felix," Jane said, as she walked out of the cargo storage, and into the actual plane. Felix stared at the girl a second more, feeling slightly bad for her. Kidnapped, bleeding, out cold, unable to fight… Maybe it was pitiful. Not sad.

He sighed, standing up, leaving the girl there, and walked into the sitting corridors, where Heidi, Jane, and Demetri already waited. They all stared at him, as if expecting an answer. "We're all good here."

Feline struggled against her captors as they made it through the dark corridors leading to the castle that you'd take it you came from the hillsides, where the runway was. She tried to push, shove, kick, anything to get them off her trail. With even the least bit or distraction, she could have a better chance of getting away. Not to mention that they had now taped her mouth shut to go with the Houdini like tie up and she couldn't even let out a scream; but even if she did, she had a feeling no one would hear her anyways.

She now knew two of her captor's names; the big, bulky man with the lighter brown hair was Felix, and the small, petite, blonde girl was Jane. The other two seemed very uninterested with the project almost, the auburn girl in the red dress caring more about her nails, and the smaller man putting a lot of distance between himself and Feline. But the other two made up for it greatly.

She knew they were not human now. When she wouldn't stop kicking as they tried to drag her off the plane, the girl turned around narrowed her eyes, and Feline felt the worse pain she'd ever felt in her life. The fire burn down through her body, and her muscles volt and twitch at the feeling, the sick feeling in her throat, and the heart in her chest beating so much faster. It ended as fast as it had started, and Feline had felt weak again. She'd stayed awake this time, but she learned to listen.

Not to mention Felix's strength. Feline had fought some of the strongest fighters on this planet and won. She knew his size wasn't helping him win. He was inhuman, that much was obvious. All of them were strong, Feline realized. And all very, very beautiful.

Feline thought she was hallucinating as she saw the light up ahead. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see what waited. She quickly realized that they were glass doors, leading into what looked like a palace. She saw the golden stones of walls and floors, all brightly lit by candles and a gorgeous chandelier. As she was dragged closer, she could see a big brown desk in the corner of the room, bookshelves lining the west walls, a living room set out in the middle of the room.

The smaller man opened one of the doors, and held it open for the red dress girl, and then Jane, and then herself and Felix. The man turned up his nose and looked away as they passed; looking a little like he was going to be sick. Feline could care less.

The red dress walked over to the desk to talk to the small girl sitting behind it, and the small man disappeared. It was just her, Jane, and Felix, headed down a large, dark hall. The only light to see by was the torches on the wall. Feline's night vision was even beginning to fail in here, she realized, and that made her even more scared. Without her sight, she'd be next to useless.

But she would do anything to be put down. Her upper arms hurt from being carried by them all the way since the capture. She was sure if even given the chance, she would walk to where they wanted her to, if they'd only let her put her feet on the ground. She was tired, wanting her bed back, wanting to fall asleep to the beating heart next to her, keeping watch over her during the night.

Iggy. Where was he? Feline hadn't even thought of it. Was he alright? Was his wing alright? She hoped they hadn't come back and kidnapped him too. Or any of the Flock. If anything, if someone had to be chosen, she was glad it was herself and not someone else. She just wished she could've known them longer. Been in love, if even more than just a second… She felt her just twist and winced, before realizing she had somewhere along the way closed her eyes.

She opened them to see many doors on both sides of the hallway, all wooden, but big, heavy doors. This hallway looked different that the other one, narrower with pictures and paintings on the walls silhouetted by the candles that hung above them. Feline opted to close her eyes again, but up ahead, only feet away, she saw Jane open a door on the right, and walk in.

Felix followed her, and so did Feline, but not by choice. He slammed the door shut behind him, and then completely dropped Feline to the ground. Feline fell on the ground, feeling her arm crush beneath her. She cringed, fighting back the tears that stung her eyes. _They will not win. They will not win. _

The girl rolled her over to her stomach, where she began to take off the tape that dug into her wrists. Feline felt every rip pulling off skin and making it raw, till she felt her hands become wet and sticky with blood. Next was the rope that was itchy and irritating, not to mention beginning to make her hands numb. And the hand cuffs came off one hand; but not the other. The open cuff was cuffed to the heater register.

Feline felt weak as she was shoved against the wall, still sitting, looking up at her captors. The girl had her arms crossed, and the male sat on the bed. They were both more gorgeous than Feline had realized before. The male looked like he had stepped out of a magazine, aside his older attire. And the girl looked gorgeous, but very scary. Dark circles lined her blood red eyes, her skin and hair pale, but striking.

"Surely you know by now we're not to be reckoned with," the girl, Jane, said, staring Feline down, a slight smirk on her face. Feline swallowed hard, scared she'd feel the intense pain again… But no pain that wasn't unnatural.

Jane tapped her foot, looking over the girl. The girl was wearing light blue jean shorts, that we now dribbled with blood, dirt, and grass stains. She wore a fairly fancy black and white shirt, but lacked shoes. Her hair was matted and bloody in some places, but the ears still poked through, her tail laying limply and looking broken behind her. Jane smirked a little. This girl wasn't exactly homeless as planned. She'd temporarily taken up residency with those other mutants, Jane realized. But it was good that they kidnapped her, Jane thought. She didn't fit in with them anyways. Wings and fur did not mix.

"What's your name?" Jane said in a demanding tone, using a forceful voice, not taking her eyes off Feline. Feline licked her lips, and quickly made the regretful decision not to talk. She stared at the other girl, still breathing heavy, and wiping blood off her forehead with her good hand.

Jane raised her eyebrows at the girl. "Not going to talk? Wow. A very strong, but so, so dumb girl." She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, and Feline felt the pain rush over her again. She felt her heart speed up and threaten to give out. She lurched against the heater, banging her head on it, her hand being re-cut by the one handcuff. Feline gave out a half moan, half cry.

"I'll talk!" she screamed desperately, "I'll talk!" And like that, the pain stopped. Feline found her way to sit up once again, every muscle more sore than before, her wrist bloodier. Jane still stood above her, staring down expectedly, almost pitifully. "I'm Felicity… They call me Feline."

"Ah, just as I was told," Jane grinned a little, knowing it would spark something in Feline's mind.. And that it did.

"Who? Who told you?" Feline asked, gazing up at her, beginning to get even more angrier than before. She clenched her free hand into a fist, even though it would never come in handy.

"I bought you, little girl," Jane grinned. "From the School is what you call it, I do believe. They said I could acquire you if I bought you for ten grand, and then tracked you down." Jane laughed under her breath, shaking her head just barely. Feline heard her heart beating in her ears. The School had… had sold her? To these people?

"I found you by your scent on this thing," Jane said, pulling a piece of fabric out of her pocket, and tossing it at Feline. Feline immediately recognized the pastel fabric as a polish rag for her cello from her beginning years. She hadn't seen it since the School had taken it from her, and even though Jeb fought to get it back for her, she never had. She felt guilty for leaving bloody prints on it now.

"And then we tracked you down. Really quite easy, actually. Your blood is very bitter and almost sickly sweet smelling." Jane unbuttoned her cloak, and stripped it off, throwing it onto the bed.

"What are you?" Feline asked quickly, and by Jane's reaction, she figured it wasn't a good question. She swallowed hard, trying to hold her ground.

"You don't know?" Jane asked, and Feline shook her head. "Vampires. All of us. That's where you are. Surrounded by vampires. And bleeding. Struggling seems like a mistake now, doesn't it?"

Feline stared at her, expecting some joke or something to be behind the matter. She'd never even heard of something so mythical except maybe herself, and she was a mutant, which was completely possible by science. A vampire was almost all fiction. But the comments about the blood. The tracking. Pale, cold skin, and red eyes. They were vampires if she'd truly ever seen one.

"Why did you capture me?" Feline said quietly, as she tried not to be scared of them. If no one had killed her already, she figured they wouldn't. But it was very obvious that they weren't harmless and shouldn't be given any reasons.

Jane sparked a smile, as she stepped back towards Feline a step. Feline felt the male staring at her, but didn't dare take her eyes off Jane. "An excellent question. Maybe you aren't stupid." Jane grinned a little, "You see, my brother's birthday is tomorrow, and tonight, we're having a celebration. And you, child, are a gift to him." Feline felt her heart lurch; a gift as in herself or gift as in her blood. "Calm down. All of you is the present. What he chooses to do with you beyond that is out of my power, so I suggest be very being very nice to him, right?" Jane stared at Feline and Feline just stared back. "Right?!" Jane screamed at her, sending a kick into her ribcage, making Feline cry out as she felt several bones crack and herself curve over.

"Right," Feline forced herself to say, as she began to cough wildly.

"Easy with her, Jane," the male said quickly. Jane wheeled to look at him. "She's fragile. If you want anything to give Alec at all, especially something that won't fight against him, I suggest being a bit kinder."

"I've never seen one woman refuse Alec my whole life," Jane nearly laughed, but it also sounded like a snarl to Feline. She turned back to face Feline, with a small smile that meant no good. Feline had seen the same look on thousands of scientists in her time. "Let's get you changed into something beautiful."


	12. Chapter 12

Jane forced Feline to stand in front of the mirror, to gawk at the short, tight red dress she wore, with almost see through tights beneath, and long black heels. The dress was gorgeous, going to Feline mid-thigh. The dress had many silver and red sequins around the top, making it glimmer and look almost like fire and ice. She had been forced into what looked like a choker of the same design, but knew it was actually a collar.

The blood had been wetted and wiped off, or what Jane could carelessly get off at least, and the same went for dirt. Her hair had been cleaned of blood and combed at least. "What a crappy present", Feline thought, "if I'm his present, actually make me pretty. Let me clean myself at least."

"Very nice. You clean up well. Have you ever modeled?" Jane smirked, reaching into her pocket. Feline rolled her eyes. Feline knew that now, now that she was free of the handcuffs, she should start throwing and breaking stuff, desperate to leave. And she was…. She just knew she couldn't win against a vampire. In fact, she knew she didn't stand a chance.

Jane wrapped her arms around Feline, wrapping a necklace around her throat. Feline stared at it as she latched it. It was a dark black, or maybe very dark gray, silver pendulum that looked like a V. Inside the V, ruby's flashes, along with sketches of two trees and two eagles, looking almost like a prep school patch. It felt ice cold against Feline's neck, but Feline knew it was not wise to ask for it to be removed. Surprisingly, it looked very nice with the high fashion collar.

"This is the Volturi's symbol, more or less. You're the first human to ever join our clan. Well, I mean, you're not human, but you have blood. That's the point here," Jane scoffed, with a sigh, taking a step away. She grabbed the handcuffs off the table beside the mirror, quickly snapping it to Feline's wrist. Feline winced as it hit and carved farther into the already raw flesh, and whined under her breath.

Jane smirked a little, grabbing Feline by the collar, and nearly dragging her back to the heater register. She snapped the open handcuffs back to it, and gave a wild grin. "You're learning to behave very well. No too shabby for a savage."

"A savage?" Feline growled through her teeth, and Jane nodded confidentially. "I'm just as smart as you are. I guarantee it."

"Because I bet you've spent seven hundred years on this Earth too." Jane rolled her eyes, as she grabbed a fur shawl off the bed, beginning to throw it over her arms. "Look kid, you're smart. But no regular genius."

"But I'm smart enough to know that kidnapping is wrong. They must've left that out for you."

Jane ignored her, as she began to tie the front, silk strings of the shawl. "Oh yeah? If you're so smart, have fun getting out of those handcuffs." Jane smirked as she walked towards the door. "I'll be back with your new owner in two hours or do." And before she gave Feline the time to argue, she was gone.

"Happy Birthday, Alec," Heidi smiled sheepishly, as she handed over a small present. Alec looked at the present almost nervously, looking up at Heidi, and over to Jane, who was watching with a smile.

"It's not just my birthday…" Alec reminded the group what seemed like the hundredth time today. Heidi laughed a little, and then smiled, shaking her head.

"You're not good at this game, Alec. Jane told you she didn't want to celebrate. I know this is the first birthday you've celebrated in two hundred years or so, but get it together, son," she smirked. "Now open it."

Alec sighed, looking down to the bright yellow and blue striped box. He didn't need any more reminders of how he was seven hundred and sixty eight years old. In fact, he thought it was stupid to even celebrate it. Why celebrate old, abnormal age? It was almost sick. But he slipped his finger under the lid, and opened it.

A gold pocket watch lay there, with the design of a lion lying in a pile of weeds on the outside. Alec recognized this design; he'd had the same one maybe three hundred years ago, except it had been destroyed by Heidi when she borrowed it, and then dropped it.

"It doesn't make up for me breaking the real thing," Heidi smiled, and Alec couldn't help but grin a little at the thought of how angry he'd gotten over her breaking it. "But hopefully it means something to you."

"It does," Alec smiled, as Heidi wrapped him in a hug. Alec awkwardly hugged her back.

"I hope you get better, Alec. You're not yourself anymore." Heidi's voice sounded almost timid, and was whispered, not that there was any people Alec would be embarrassed to have heard that anyways. But he knew she was just telling him what he already knew. People were beginning to catch on to his hiding away, laying in bed, reading, drinking.

"Sorry," Alec whispered as Heidi kissed his head, and pulled away.

The birthday party had been generally small, since there weren't very many members of the Volturi visiting at the same time. Many people came by to celebrate, including the Masters, a few bringing presents, and wishing Alec the best for the next year… Or the next hundred to his next celebrated birthday. Either way. Alcohol had been passed around, and some people dance. But Alec didn't really enjoy it. He liked the fact many people came to see him, but couldn't really like the party itself. And now it was just himself, Felix, Heidi, and Jane, and he was beyond ready to turn in.

"Time for your present from me," Jane smiled, leaning over and grabbing his hand, yanking him to his feet. Alec raised his eyebrows at her, almost confused. "It's upstairs. In my room. I'll race you there?"

"Are you drunk?" Alec asked, almost with a laugh. His sister used her humorous, fun, charming side so little, it almost seemed suspicious for her to suggest anything reckless.

"I don't think so. Are you ready?" Jane asked, with a broad smile. Alec sighed a little, with a small smile. He knew it would be wrong to displease his sister when it was truly her birthday too. "One…, Two…, Three!"

It was almost a flash up the staircase, down the hall, up four more staircases, and down the hall again. But not surprisingly, Alec beat his sister. Not by much, and he figured she was just as fast as he, except her was only taller. She arrived with in five seconds behind him, nearly running into him as she slid to a stop at the door.

"Are you ready?" Jane asked, her hand on the doorknob, smile still on her face. Alec wasn't too surprised that she didn't acknowledge that he had won, or maybe she hadn't cared at all. But he nodded, smiling back to her.

She slowly opened the door, stepping inside, and Alec walked in behind her, closing the door. His first thought was that the room smelled of dense blood, and then he quickly realized why. They weren't the only two were in the room. There was a small girl, very young looking, sitting against the heater register, head hung, blonde hair messily falling across her face and dress, making it nearly impossible to see either one. The position looked nearly unbearable to sleep in.

"What is this supposed to be, Jane?" Alec asked, almost scared to know. Why had Jane trapped up a random girl in her room? She wasn't a slave here at the castle, because Alec had never seen her before, unless she was very, very new.

Jane glanced at him, worried by his tone, before stomping her foot loudly, so that it riveted off the walls. Feline jumped awake, hitting her head on the register, but hardly realizing. She stared at Jane, and what had to be her brother. They looked very alike in the face. Feline wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but she had imagined her owner being a monster with no eyes, no face, just a desire for blood and torture. But why would he look any different than the other vampires?

He was very tall, especially standing next to his sister, and Feline figured he had to be about six 'four, at least. He was wearing a dark suit, with a red shirt underneath that, and a black tie. His hair was pitch black, and even through the dim lighting from the several candles in the room, she could see his eyes were also red. His skin looked paler than the rest, and he almost looked sick, Feline realized… And very tired. He looked very, very worn out.

"Stand up," Jane barked at Feline, but Feline didn't even try. She'd lost that power hours ago. She'd lost the rest of her energy fighting against the register and loosing. Jane looked worried now too, Feline realized. "Uh, Alec, this is Feline. Your birthday present…"

Alec looked at Jane, and then to Feline again. Alec stared over the girl. She was wearing a crimson dress, heels, tights, and a Volturi necklace; which meant Aro had approved her. She was part of the coven now. Which only made things worse, Alec thought. The girl's right hand was cuffed to the register, the area where the cuff latched around her hand black, blue, bleeding, and getting worse. There were gashes and slashes in her forehead and cheeks, her eyes dark with bruises. She was a mess, that was for sure, but it was obviously not by choice. Her eyes were almost begging from some sort of relief, but were… Hopeless. As she didn't expect a thing except to be locked there, for death and worse. Near exhaustion, and fighting death or fainting. Something of the sort that made her heart beat irregular.

Alec swallowed, almost disbelieved by what he saw. "You have two minutes to explain yourself, Jane… Two minutes is all," he said, trying to force the growl down in his throat, even though it still stuck through some. Jane almost gasped at his tone, but found it wise not to make Alec an unhappier. She thought this would be good….

Jane swallowed hard, slowly taking a step towards Feline, almost… Afraid, of Alec, and the look of anger on his face. Like she'd never seen the calm boy before. She knew he had an unneeded soft side for humans, but didn't know that he'd make such of a mountain out of a mole hill.

"Well, Feline was born and shipped to a place in California called some fancy name, but most people call them Schools. And I mean, they're worldwide. But they test experiments on humans there, and she's one. And she, she's one too, look," Jane said, reaching out and lifting the bright red ears from were they had lain against her head, under her hair. Alec stopped momentarily; staring at what Jane had showed him. Jane reached and pulled out her tail too, to which Feline flinched.

"She's a Vulpes hybrid. A red fox. And uh, she's been tested on there her whole life, until a couple months ago, when she was scheduled to be killed. And then she escaped, which is really difficult for anyone or thing to do according to the scientist I purchased her from. But anyways, I went to California to find someone to buy and they recommended her, even though she wasn't there. I purchased her, and then tracked her. She was living with these other mutants with wings and we… kidnapped her, and brought her here… But for you! For your birthday!"

"Who is 'we'?" Alec demanded, a growl ripping through his voice. Jane knew she was in for it. It was obvious. She had never feared Alec like she did in this moment. His lips were pulled back across his teeth, his body nearly shaking with rage. Raged with her. Not a good position to be in.

"I dragged Heidi, Felix, and Demetri with me. Don't blame them, I made them!" Jane said quickly. "Alec, she was going to be killed anyways!"

"If she was FOUND!" Alec screamed at her, so loud, that Feline even jumped. Jane took another step back, and Alec matched it. "I'm getting this good feeling that she was fine, until you kidnapped her! How could you hurt her! For me! A species this rare should be treated like a God. Not like dirt, like you have treated her! Why would you think I longed for a girl!"

"All you do is lock yourself in that damned room, and drink, and lie, and love women and then kill them, but I know, Alec. You only kill if you don't know their names!" Jane yelled back at him, and Alec nearly cringed. "You aren't my brother! You used to be so marveled by life, and now you hate it!"

"So you bought me a girl!" Alec screamed, as an assumption more than a question, and Jane nodded wildly. Alec groaned out loud, looking to the girl lying against the register, eyes closed now. "It doesn't matter! She's nearly dead! You haven't thought of her at all! You've given me a dead girl for my birthday! Thanks Jane, go to hell!"

He turned and marched off to the girl, where he quickly investigated her bondage, and ripped the chains apart as if it were tape instead of heavy iron. He kneeled to his knees, scooping up her near lifeless body, fighting the strong stench of blood. Now that his fingers were against her flesh, he could feel that her heartbeat was a lot stronger than first imagined.

Feline felt the coldness of his hands against her body, and immediately did what she had been created to do. Her eyes flew open, and she desperately pushed against his chest. Alec gasped a little, stopping to stare at her determined face, horrifyingly surprised. "No, no, I won't hurt you!" Alec beckoned, but Feline kept throwing punches and tried to wiggle her legs; all lost efforts with her little strength. "You're going to use what's left of your energy and kill yourself!" Alec said almost defensively, even though it didn't slow her.

Alec decided that once he got her into his room, he could put her down, and that might be enough to make her stop. He started towards his room at a gait of human pace, pushing doors aside. Feline had subsided on the punching and fighting, and now just laid and watched where they were going.

Alec was thankful for once that his room was next to Jane's as he barged in, shutting and locking the door behind them. Alec rushed to the bed, where he laid Feline down carefully, careful not to hurt her neck or anywhere else that looked damaged. He struggled to find the matches from his bedside table as he lit the torches above the bed so she could see him, and not just vice versa. In the light, her wounds looked even worse. She'd been bleeding for a while.

"You're alright, girl," Alec said, trying to stay calm and keep her calm, as he ran a hand across her forehead. He immediately felt the sticky, warm, familiar feeling of blood cover his hand. She flinched, and Alec watched all her features tighten with pain, as her face turned a whiter shade of pale.

"Leave me alone! Let me to die!" Feline growled wildly, her eyes flying wide open, her lips pulling back to reveal four very dangerous looking canines.

"No one's dying, okay? I'm going to call a doctor, someone who can treat you better than I can," Alec said promisingly, already reaching for the cellphone beside his bed. "You're badly hurt, but I think you can heal."

It took a few seconds for Feline to process what he had said… Then the words _doctor_ registered in her mind. She knew that she was no longer in America, she could tell by his European accent. There were all kinds of doctors that worked under Schools here. Feline quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist, which held the phone, and he looked to her like she was even more insane than what the moment seemed.

"I'll do anything for you… Don't call a doctor, okay?" Feline beckoned, her own words ringing through her head. She could see his dark face through the dim lighting, and she knew the look he gave was confusion. "_Anything_."

Alec tried to think quickly, and didn't really care why she didn't want a doctor called, but more about how fast he could get one here anyways. "What if it's someone I know? Can he come check you out?" Alec knew inviting Carlisle to Italy would involve himself having to swallow his pride and beg for forgiveness, but this girl was dying because of him… He had to do something.

Alec watched the girl cringe, and then gasp for breath, as if she could no longer find it. He quickly pressed his fingers to her neck, feeling her quick, but steady, pulse. "I don't care," the girl said quietly.

"But it'll take him a while to get here. At least an hour. Can you wait that long?" Alec asked her in a firm tone, and she nodded barely. "You have to hold on. Talk to me, sweetheart," Alec said, already dialing the numbers he already knew.

Feline swallowed hard, staring up at the high ceiling. She wasn't sure where she was, but it felt like a bed, and that felt good. It felt like Iggy's, even though she knew she wasn't lucky enough for it to be his. She wasn't sure why this boy cared for her, when the other pale beautiful creatures had thrown her around and ignored her every word. Was this the boy she was a present for, she wondered. Or had the exchanged been interrupted…

"Talk to me," Alec said, more forcefully this time, as he brought up the phone to his ear. Feline tried to look at him, but was fighting the blotches in her sight carefully.

"Take me home…"

"Home? Where is home? Tell me-," Alec began, but not before he heard the other side of the line pick up. "Ciao?"

"Alec?" Carlisle's voice asked back. Alec was partly relieved, but knew that getting him to answer the phone was not the hard part. "Are you okay? You're voice sounds a bit shaky."

Alec swallowed, and nearly laughed, rubbing the girl's arm, desperate to keep her awake. "No, no, I'm horrible. I need a huge favor immediately."

"What are you needing, Alec?" Carlisle asked. Alec nearly hung up the phone right then. Alec had spent his last few months ignoring Carlisle as best as possible, ignoring everything he had to say. And now that Alec needed him, Carlisle was ready. Carlisle's betterness almost made Alec sick.

"Jane bought me a mutant. Just listen, because I don't need questions asked. But she kidnapped the girl and nearly killed her, and now I have her, and she's very sick. Almost dead. And I can't call a doctor that I don't know because she won't let me. I don't know why, not asking, so please, Carlisle. I know we've had our fights, and you can hate me, that's fine. Please just come as fast as you can for this human girl. I don't want her to die…" Alec knew his pleas and begging were pathetic, but he needed help and he needed it quickly.

Alec heard noise from the other end and at first was afraid Carlisle had hung up on him. "I'm leaving now. I'll be there in about an hour and a half. How old is this girl?"

Alec looked at her, but it was impossible to tell with all the wear and tear on her body. "How old are you, girl?" Alec asked, pushing hair from her eyes.

"Fourteen," Feline said in a half whisper tone, staring at the boy who looked more like a ghost in the pale light than the handsome boy she'd seen before.

"She's saying fourteen," Alec replied, reviewing the girl skeptically. Fourteen was about right, even though her face and body looked more matured than that.

"Alright. Mutant? What does that mean?"

"She was tested on as a child. Now she has fox ears and a tail." Alec looked at the girl's ears again; to double check he hadn't imagined such a weird thing. "That's all I know."

"Hm," Carlisle appraised. "I'm on my way, Alec. You'll have to keep her conscious till I get there. It shouldn't be long taking the Volturi's airways, but no promises. I'll be there soon."

"Thank you," Alec said. "And I'm sorry about the fight we had a few months back. Not just because I need your help. I really am sorry. I've held a grudge about it way too long."

Carlisle laughed a little, "I don't even remember it, Alec." And the line went dead.

Alec was almost thankful, even though he knew it was a lie, as he looked at the girl in front of him. "Help's on the way. Hold on, alright? Can I get you anything? Will anything help at all?"

"I'm cold," Feline said quietly, to which Alec pulled the blanket out from under her so smoothly, and covered her up that she had hardly noticed what had happened. She felt her world getting heavier, as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Feline?" Alec asked, as he began to watch her fade. "Feline! No!" he said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them, with no response. "Stay awake! Sweetheart, please!"

But she was beyond asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec watched as Carlisle stood over the girl, looking at the work he'd done. Even though the girl was long passed out by the time he'd gotten here, Carlisle said she'd probably be fine regardless, that it mostly looked like a case of exhaustion and anxiety; but he also mentioned she'd lost quite a bit of blood as well, but it would be ideal for her body to heal quickly.

Alec had watched for hours in near silence, unless he was asked something. The sun was now beginning to peak over the horizon now, and Alec knew it had been a few hours since Carlisle had started treating the girl. The girl looked significantly better from when she first arrived, but Alec knew that didn't take much. She had been in some rough shape when Alec had taken her custody, and rounding out her fifth or so hour being unconscious, he knew he couldn't expect her to just wake up and be fine.

"There's nothing else I can do," Carlisle said, looking up to Alec, who sat at his desk in the corner of the room, a couple feet from the bed, but nothing drastic. Alec slowly rose to his feet, with a small nod, beginning to make way to the girl. Carlisle rose from the bed, allowing Alec to sit at the edge of the bed.

Alec looked over what he could see of her; most of her was covered up with the clean, unbloodied sheets he had fetched for her after all the bleeding was said and done for. He had dressed her in some of his own old clothes, even though they were considerably big on the young girl. Alec saw that her hair had turned out to be some sort of dark blonde. Her skin was a pale, milky complexion, but he knew it was only because she was sick. Her ears stuck up through her hair, making parts in it.

"She's sweet," Alec said, as he overlooked the innocent looking girl. Her long eyelashes, her playful bedhead, her smooth skin; it all made her look more like an innocent little girl instead of a strong girl seeking painful rest. Carlisle nodded slowly in agreement, as Alec looked back to him. "Will she be alright?"

"In pain from all the surface things, plus a few cracked ribs, but when she heals, assuming that she will heal, she'll be fine." Carlisle looked over the girl once more, and sighed. "But in the worst case, she starves while her body heals, if she stays unconscious too long."

Alec pushed some hair from the girl's eyes, even though they were closed, he figured it was uncomfortable. "She doesn't look very well fed, does she?"

"Not much at all. She had to be partially starved before Jane acquired her," Carlisle said, before stopping. "Which was how, exactly? What are you doing with a human mutant again?"

Alec sighed a little, turning around to face him, looking away from the girl. "After Feline passed out, I went scrambling for answers. There's a place in California that creates mutants, like her, nicknamed the School. There are institutes all over the world a lot like it. According to the other things I could get out of Jane, they test on the mutants there, and lock them in dog pens and things of the sort. Cruelty things. But I can't tell if she was lying or not."

"But for my birthday, she decided buying me one would be a great idea," Alec nearly hissed, the sarcasm leaking through his voice. "So she talked with someone about buying me this girl. The person allowed her to purchase this girl, named Feline, at a cheaper price, if she could track her down, for just a few months earlier, that girl had escaped. So of course, Jane tracked her. Feline was living with some other mutants at the time, and Felix told me Jane created an unneeded blood bath of those mutants. But they took Feline from the others, and didn't care for her at all. Jane locked and taped her up, which were nearly needed to control the girl. She's very strong. But besides that, this is all I know," Alec said, picking up the folders of paper from the bedside table. He handed them to Carlisle.

"That's Feline records. She's a fine killing machine, according to that. It's what she was created to do. Until one day they realized they had better things now, things that were nearly machines to take her place, and would terminate her. It's in one of the scientist's notes there. And she escaped, killing nearly fifty people on the way out," Alec said calmly, looking back to the girl. Her sweet face was deceiving, he knew, he seen her fight himself.

Alec watched as one of the girl's ears twitched, and her head move slightly. Her whole body began to move as she stretched things out, checking if they still remained. Her eyes were still closed, but she still grimaced when she found a limb or part that hurt. She sat up as she opened her eyes, immediately beginning to check out Alec.

Feline stared at the boy, and became aware of a few things right off the bat. Her body hurt, including everything, but mostly her head. The clothes she was wearing were kind of baggy, and definitely not hers. She was in a bed, and her legs under the covers felt warm, but mostly everything else felt cold. Freezing, in fact. Her head was ringing and she felt hot rush over her, even though she knew it was all from only pain.

She'd seen the boy before. Still a teenager or very young man, with the paled out skin, dark hair, red eyes. He knew she was the boy who'd taken her from the girl, but she'd never really picked up on any of his intentions. In fact, she never remembered coming to this room at all.

The boy was dressed in clothes a little old for the time, Feline thought. He was wearing a dark jacket, with long black pants, which were the only thing that looked modern, and an undershirt that's collar rested around his neck. From his neck hung a necklace that looked a little familiar to her, even though she wasn't sure where from. The boy looked nearly exhausted, but concerned. He looked a little like a loose cannon, if she was allowed to judge by the cover. Dark, and very, very dangerous, like herself. She figured he wasn't human either. But she couldn't remember what Jane said they had been.

There was another man here that she didn't recognize though. He was older than the boy by a few years, but was still a young man. He didn't look nearly as dark and unfriendly as the other boy did. He wasn't as lengthy as the other boy, but looked about as tall. He had light blonde hair, lighter than her own, but still had the pale skin of the younger boy. Feline could see his golden eyes blaze through the dark, staring at her in a way besides just concerned, but she couldn't place. She figured she could assume he wasn't human also.

She looked between the two for a second or two, checking things out, checking out her surroundings. She knew now that she was sitting on a bed, torches lit above the bed and scattered around the room. The young boy was sitting besides her, the other man sitting at the end of a bed in a chair. She could see behind them normal room things; a couple bookshelves, a dresser, a desk, and some sliding glass doors to go outside.

Feline slowly pulled her feet up under her, so she was crouched, testing out her balance. She knew it was time to fight, time for her to say something, and get the heck out of here. Everything ached, and she was dying to get to the forest to find food and a comfortable place to get some rest. She felt that her wounds were no longer open and that she'd been cleansed of blood. When did that happen?

"How do you feel, girl?" Alec asked, looking her over as she sat crouched, looking like a cornered animal. Feline's head snapped to him, and Alec thought about smiling to her, and decided against. She looked prepared to kill at any second.

"Who are you?" The growl ripped from Feline's throat so evenly and ferociously, she was even surprised it had come from herself. Alec stared at her bared canine teeth, and realized she had more qualities of a fox than just her ears and tail, which both seemed very alive and real now. As she sat crouched, her tail waved angrily behind her, her ears straight up and sometimes twitching. Alec wanted to dare to touch her, but figured it was a horrible idea at the moment.

"I'm Alexandre. Call me Alec," Alec nodded, and Feline stared at him for a second more, before looking to the other man.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm Carlisle Cullen," he said, moving to his feet, and leaning forward over the bed with his hand outstretched. Feline stared at him for a second, and Alec nearly rolled his eyes. Of course, Carlisle would be some one to try something like that. After Feline had made it clear she had no interests in shaking hands, Carlisle cleared his throat, and awkwardly sat back down.

"And who are you?" Alec asked trying to match her strong tone, but also using friendliness in her voice, careful not to set her off. Then she really wouldn't tell him anything. Feline looked back to him, raising her eyebrows at him. Her feet ached hollowly in her position, and she knew she'd either have to sit down or stand up soon.

"Felicity. But they call me Feline." Feline tucked hair behind her ear, looking past the boy, to the sliding glass doors, were the sun was beginning to light the sky orange. Sunrises in Indiana were much more stingy, crowded with tree lined skies, and dark skies that faded to gray blue to blue. Never orange. She figured it was from some city lights of some sort.

"Do you have a family, Feline?" Alec had heard she was with other mutants from everyone he had talked to about the situation, but he wanted to hear it from her. Besides, just because she was with them didn't mean they knew each other, more or less were a famiy.

"How long have I been in your wake?" Feline asked, looking from the sunrise to him. Feline knew the Flock was her only even sort of relative thing to a family. But families fight for each other, and the Flock had tried but… Where were they now? They'd given up, Feline figured. They weren't here. They could fly, they had no excuse. 'That's okay,' Feline thought. 'You knew they never really loved you anyways'.

"Jane first acquired you almost two and half days ago," Alec confirmed to her, and Feline nodded softly in agreement. "I've had you for little less than a day, which you have mostly been passed out for."

"I… don't. I have no family," Feline said, looking down to the blankets that covered her. She heard the sadness in her own voice, and knew it was a mistake to let something like that show. But… She'd thought so much better. She thought the Flock would save her before they had forced her onto the plane to begin with. She knew the stories of the Flock, heard them a million times. Maybe Jeb's favorite family wasn't so great and godly after all.

Alec stared at her for a second. "You live on your own?" he asked. The girl was strong, obviously, and sounded well educated, but so, so young to be out on her own.

Feline nodded, not looking up from the sheets. "Yes. For six months, in a tattered shelter with no heat or air or anything else. I was visiting with friends when your sister found me," Feline said almost sourly.

"Do you want to go back to those friends?" Alec asked her. Feline sought a peek at him, and his intentions seemed very true. At first she thought, 'This can't be true! He's going to let me go home! Iggy!...', which was quickly followed by the thought of, 'But they didn't come look for you. They don't miss you. They don't love you…'

Feline shook her head, looking back away from him. She felt painful tears press against the backs of her eyes, which only made her head throb worse. "I don't think they were true… No."

"That's a shame. My regards." Alec reached out to the girl, placing his hand under her chin, and raising it slowly to look at him. Now she was beginning to look her own age, Alec thought, now that she was sullen and slightly upset. She didn't look like she wanted to fight anymore. She looked exhausted. She didn't care if Alec was a predator or a friend. She just didn't care.

"Now, tell us, sweetheart," Alec said slowly, glancing over to Carlisle, and back to Feline. Feline stared at him with renewed interest. Now that the sun was brighter through the windows, she could see the boy was actually quite handsome, and his eyes were no joke. They were a deep red, beautiful, but frightening, Feline thought. "How did you get like this?"

Feline didn't know what he meant at first. Then she remembered that even though he, too, might not be human, he'd probably never seen a girl with ears and a tail before. She swallowed deep, pulling away from his hand, which still rested under her face.

"There's this place called the School, in California. There are institutes all over the world just like it. I am from the one in California though. There, they conduct many experiments on humans and animals both, looking for the next super breed or improved human or better mutant. They're striving for super humans or whatever."

"Me, I'm not that important. I'm a Vulpes hybrid. About sixty percent human, forty percent red fox, or something like that. Should talk about in my papers you've got there," Feline said, nodding towards the papers Carlisle had in his hand with a small smirk. "Eventually, there became to be a lot of experiments. Some had escaped, many were working on planning on it, so they made a breed of werewolf, if you will. Nicknamed Erasers, half disgusting dog, half of what was once a man, I presume. Erasers were used to keep everyone in line, all experiments locked in their cages, hooked to tables, and were killed without much thought by the hunt of the Erasers if they disobeyed."

"This was okay, for a while. But the Erasers needed a leader. Someone like their kind, someone they thought they could relate to. _Thought. _That someone was me. I am not any dog hybrid, but instead a fox, to be much more cunning and quick than the troops of them I lead. I was raised in the laboratory my whole life, raised by many scientists, but particularly one, Jeb. Don't get me wrong, I was nothing special. Since the Erasers couldn't control me, since I was their leader, the scientists did, and they were much more unforgiving."

Feline paused, taking in a breath and closing her eyes. _I didn't even tell the Flock this much, _Feline thought, _why should these two strangers know so much? _She felt a cold hand on hers, and opened her eyes to face the boy, who looked very interested and almost hurt. He gave a small smile.

"You're doing great. If you finish, I'll tell you all about me, and I bet Carlisle would too, if you wanted to know," Alec said, with a small smile. Feline glanced over to the other man, and he nodded. Feline looked back to the boy, and she sighed.

"I would've done anything they asked. But they didn't want that. They wanted to control me. I was thrown around into cages for my first few years of life, beaten and abused because hey, I was young and I didn't know how to fight back yet. Jeb was my friend though, almost like a father. He took care of me, unlike the others, and if it weren't for him, I'd most likely be dead. The others didn't care if I died or not, but he did, for whatever reason struck him that didn't strike the others."

"In those years, I had many experiments conducted on me, and when I was four, things became bad. They began to train me. I ran mile upon mile, exercise after exercise, and they quickly showed what would happen if I didn't," Feline spoke quietly. She pulled hair from her neck, showing the scar that went all around her neck. "Shock collar. Eventually, they began giving me knives and teaching me to fight. By the time I was six, they were dropping me off in South Africa, saying, "Come home or die" and letting me to find my way back to California. Jeb thought me how to read and write, and a whole lot about instruments. I was proof that the fox mind had ways to imitate music. They showed me off at conventions all over the world."

"But eventually I was old enough to go to work actually controlling the Erasers at age seven. I controlled them on many missions, very successful ones, but the scientists weren't happy. I was still locked into a too small dog cage every night, as every other mutant, still experimented on. Jeb was my friend, and my only one. I know this because it wasn't before long the question arose. _But what is she good for? _No one really had an answer, especially when the Erasers began to be replaced by robots, who did their job much better than they did, and required no fox leader. My termination date was set. Jeb backed up the first one, and then the second one, and a year passed. But then, he up and left, leaving me starving and alone. Next date was inescapable on my own."

"On the day I was to be put down, I up and split, killing about fifty people and running a muck before I left. I escaped to Maine, where I happened to run into Jeb, and back then, I was just thankful to see him. But he gave me a sum of money to get away from him and his family, and to go to Indiana and find a home. So I did. And that's where you found me," Feline said, looking at the boy, who seemed shocked but interested, and the man, who was only interested.

It was quiet then, sickly quiet. Feline kept looking between them, for some sort of emotion, but saw nothing. She slipped her feet out from under her, lying back against the bed, feeling even worse and even more tired than before.

"You've had quite the life," Alec agreed with a nod. Feline nodded in agreement, wanting to go back to sleep, or pass out again, either or. Alec stared at the exhausted girl, and almost pitied her. He knew he shouldn't keep her. That he should send her on her way as soon as she showed sign of feeling better. But he couldn't stand the thought. Something about her… Something made him…

_Stay away from her, _Alec thought, as he looked away from her for some clear thinking. _You can't keep her. She is a free girl, from America even. She doesn't belong here. She's no vampire; the Volturi shouldn't have a mutant member. Get rid of her. Kill her or send her on her way, don't let her stay any longer before she gets to you._

_**No**_, Alec thought, as he rubbed his head. _Keep her. She's not going to hurt a thing. She's strong, and what she can't provide, you can. She'll bind to you. She may not belong now, but she will. She'll prove herself worthy of what you give her. Let her stay, be careful of her feelings, be nice with her, she's hurt, she's gentle._

Alec nearly groaned at his thoughts fighting back and forth, feeling more mental than ever. He stared at the girl, looked up to look right into her eyes. Even though they appeared to have no color at first, he saw that they were a shiny dark brown instead. She seemed so innocent, so beautiful… He couldn't let her leave. She'd have nowhere to go, and he couldn't risk those lab people getting her.

"You'll live with me from now on," Alec said sternly, and Feline just stared at him. "Until the day you must go. And I'll know that day, and you will too." Feline wasn't sure what he meant, but didn't feel like arguing with him. Staying with the boy seemed alright, especially since her old family had abandoned her it seemed, but she knew there would be a snitch somewhere.

"I'll call for someone to fetch food, clothing, and draw a bath for you," Alec said, rising to his feet.


	14. Chapter 14

"Did you find her?" Iggy asked anxiously as Fang and Max walked back through the door. The twenty-eighth hour of Dr. Martinez desperately trying to fix his wing was getting ready to round the clock, with not much progress; but a lot of fixing and re-breaking bones as they healed crooked. She'd given him a small break, but warned that there might not be much success afterall.

Max almost looked guilty as she shook her head. Fang shed his jacket, not even looking towards Iggy. Iggy couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own family couldn't even find her… She was gone. He didn't want to think she was, but she was. Far from where they stood right now. He slowly sat back down, rubbing his eyes. Gone. She was gone.

"No sign of her," Max said slowly, gently. She knew the words stung not just Iggy, but the other Flock members lounging around the house. Max slowly sat by Iggy, putting an arm around him, careful not to touch his hurt wing. "She'll come back. They can't hurt her. Feline is strong."

Iggy shook his head. "Even Feline is defenseless against poison and dog crates. How could they want to kill something so beautiful?" he nearly groaned, pulling his head from his hands, looking to Max. Max shrugged a little, and Iggy looked away from her to outside. It was sunny outside, a beautiful day, and it made him feel sick. How could the world be so happy when Feline was probably dead? "I need her…" he said desperately.

"I can help you," Alec said to Feline as she leaned against the bathroom counter, flailing arms and trying to get the oversized shirt off, but stopping to flinch when it hurt and trying even harder. He hurried to her, slipping his hands under her shirt, and her shirt over her head. Feline seemed relieved, but had tears in her eyes from the pain it had caused.

Alec reached to her to help take off her layer of tank top, when she pushed his arms away. "What are you doing?" she snapped at him, and Alec seemed taken aback.

"Stripping you down to your underclothes. So you can bathe. Unless you prefer to strip down to nothing, but I'll have to help you regardless," Alec said, and Feline snorted at him.

"I don't need your help." Feline reached for the end of her tank top, already trying to yank it off. She felt a new pain on her shoulder, and the immediate feel of warm liquid cascade over her shoulder. She let out a small cry, nearly doubling over in pain.

Alec knew what she had done immediately. The smell of blood quickly filled the room, and he felt the room get hotter. He grabbed her arm with force, forcing her to turn so he could see what she had done. She'd torn open a nearly healed gash, which had turned into a worse gash now, tearing more skin. The smell of the blood was sweet as it quickly began to run into the tank top, staining it red. Her blood smelled much better than any other person he'd ever encountered, so much, that he nearly jumped the opportunity while he had the chance.

He felt his lip shake as feline desperately fought her way out of his grip. He let her go, and she moved back a step, watching him with renewed fear. If Jane was right, and hadn't been lying, and they were truly vampires, Feline felt she was in trouble. No, she knew. No one ever got their look in their eye if they didn't mean to cause you pain and enjoy seeing it. He looked more like Jane than ever, she thought.

Alec flinched, forcing himself a step back, covering his mouth with his hand. He looked at the terrified girl, knowing the thought of what he could do was what had her in fear, not in what he had done. He swallowed hard, forcing himself to make a choice. _You chose, Alec. You chose to keep her from harm when you didn't send her on her way. _

Alec forced himself to swallow a mouthful of venom, shaking any ideas of actually tasting her from his mind. Yes, it's what he wanted, but it's what he couldn't have. He bit his lip, as he stepped towards her, making up the space between them, to which Feline immediately tried to jump back, but Alec grabbed her arm gently. She froze immediately, having no choice but to put her faith and trust in his hands.

"Your blood is lovely," Alec said smoothly, as he slowly let go of her, and grabbed a hold of his own shirt, ripping a good piece of it all. Feline was surprised by this, especially when he pressed that against the hurt place in her back. She whimpered a bit, but he did not quiver. Alec cleared his throat, "But I can restrain."

"I'm sorry." Her voice was a whisper in the wind, and Alec felt lucky to hear it. He nodded as he watched the blood began to cease, or slow down, at least. Feline felt guilty; the boy had taken care of her, taken her from Jane so Jane could no longer hurt her, and she repaid him with cruel and unusual torture.

The blood hadn't stopped, but Alec figured it was good enough. The water in the bath would heal the wound and saturate the smell. He threw the scrap of fabric onto the floor with the shirt she'd taken off. With one fluent motion, he ripped the back of the top down, so that she could just slip it off the front. Before she could argue with his doings, he slipped down her shorts, so that she was just wearing underclothes.

Alec looked her over now, and discovered one of the many reasons she hadn't wanted to be seen in this way by him. All over her body were deep, white scars. In some places, there were ripples where it looked like maybe a whip had been used on her. She had many wide scars on her stomach and chest, some smaller, thinner ones on her legs, arms, and throat. He could see some of her back, which was just worse. Thick scars, mostly criss-crossed, all the way up and down her back.

"Wow," Alec said, staring at her. The girl had her head down, looking at the ground, hair covering up her face. Alec wanted to reach out to her; to help her somehow, to let her know that nothing like that would happen to her again. But he knew it wouldn't be appreciated by her. "A gorgeous girl treated with horror. It shows in a beautiful way."

Feline looked up at him, almost confused by what he'd said, but he didn't acknowledge her at all. Just walked closer, scooped her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing, and carried her off. She felt weird, being this undressed in front of a boy like him. She'd felt like she was under a microscope her whole life, like she was always under tight watch, but not like she did now. Not uncomfortable and almost embarrassed like this moment.

Alec kneeled beside the bath as he slowly laid her in it, watching her immediately cringe and fight the feeling the water brought as it cleaned and flooded the wounds. Alec felt her nails claw against her skin, which wasn't painful, but noticeable. By the look on her face, she looked like she was going to be sick, paling out more and more with every breath. Alec liked it, even though he knew it was sick of him. She was not invincible. _He was. _

"It's alright. Relax, you'll feel better." Alec pushed some distressed hair from her face, and her eyes opened to look at him. Her face was wrinkled in pain, one hand clenching onto the tub, the other into his arm. He gave a convincing nod, but Feline was anything but convinced. She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the pain.

The bathroom was brightly lit with electric lights, unlike most of his bedroom, something he didn't particularly liked. It consisted of a toilet, a grand mirror above a royal sink and white countertop, and a large bath in the middle of the room, with a shower coming from the ceiling. The room wasn't his favorite for all of these reasons, but was built just for him like his room, so he guessed he appreciated it quite a bit regardless.

Alec watched Feline fight her fit, grinding her teeth, her heartbeat rapidly increasing. The water was purple with whatever Carlisle had drugged it with, which was what was hurting the girl. It would help it all heal, clean the wounds, and numb it for a while. But that came with a price and it was pain. So Alec waited her out. Four about fifteen minutes she lay, looking pained and even screaming at one point, begging him to help her. Alec knew he could numb her, but didn't. She'd just feel even more pain when she came out of it all.

But then, she began to relax. She began to just lie against the tub, eyes open, looking straight in front of her with a dazed look. She slowly let go of his arm, apologizing quietly. Alec gave a small smile, as he picked up a washcloth and began to work at her. Clean her arms and her legs, which were filthy with dirt, being particularly careful around the wounds.

She didn't protest or argue once. She just watched, feeling young and useless, hating every second of it. She wanted to like the boy; he wanted to let her go, off back to the world. He was pretty nice, unlike his sister. But she hated him as well. She knew that look on his face when she had started to bleed. It was the look of hunger. She was out on her own, out away from the School to no longer to be hurt. And even if he was uncontrollable of the whole eating humans thing, and the bleeding part being her fault anyways, she still hated him for wanting to hurt her. But then he made it feel better when he cleaned the wound, which made her like him, and then into the fiery water, which made her hate him.

So she just watched. Watched him clean her, feeling like she was in great danger around him, but also in great safety. She felt the need to say something. Say anything at all.

"So you're a vampire, right?" she asked, and as soon as the words had passed her mouth, she knew it was the wrong thing. Alec looked to her eyes from where he had been cleaning her shoulder, and he nodded, looking a little bit sad, Feline thought. He then looked away, back to where he was cleaning. Feline felt exhausted.

Alec moved to her other shoulder and neck. "But I won't hurt you. Not everyone has that promise. Especially my sister," he said, scrubbing hard at her shoulder, ridding it of dark black prints. But along her neck, a bruise the shape of a hand was forming, so it was hard to tell what the dirt was and what was an unholy bruise. "This is sick. This is sick of her to do. Almost as sick as what those scientists did to you."

Alec looked Feline in the eye then, and for the first time, she noticed real emotion behind them. The look of sadness or remorse. It matched the rest of him, she thought. He looked sad most of the time when he wasn't angry. And that's all she'd really seen out of him. Alec was exhausted looking, and Feline wanted to send him away to sleep, but knew it'd be a lost battle.

"You're not leaving me," Alec said sternly, even though it almost surprised Feline to hear those words. She stared at him, but he did not look at her. She felt anger grow in her chest, grow up to her head. That moment inbetween words was absolutely silent. "I like you. I can care for you. If you had no family, maybe Jane was not wrong for buying you and bringing you to me."

Feline felt betrayed! The boy had been so kind, so honest, so humble… And now… He wasn't going to let her go!? Maybe he was sick just like his sister afterall. Maybe she didn't have Iggy to go home to, but maybe she could find Jeb! Had he missed her? It wouldn't matter, because she could find a place to go. And even though she felt safe here, safe in Alec's view, she did not feel at home.

"Don't look at me like that," Alec said, looking dead into her eyes, making her forget all the mean thoughts she'd been thinking. His jaw was clenched, and he didn't look happy at all, but he looked confident. Like a father might as he talked to his child. "How she brought you to me was wrong. You need a home. You're fourteen."

"I'm a lot stronger than you are!" Feline screamed at him, as she sat up in the tub, clenching onto the sides. Alec just watched her with the overly calm expression. "Maybe not in strength, but in will! You can't stop me from doing anything!"

Alec seemed a little taken aback by the last part, but he shrugged. "Leave."

Feline stared back at him, confused. "What? What do you mean?"

"Get up, go, and get the hell to wherever is so important!" Alec growled at her, pointing to the door. "I save you from my sister, I offer you a home, I clean you up, I keep you safe, and you're nothing but ungrateful. Now listen when I say this, and listen very clear, do you understand me?" Alec asked, grabbing her shoulder tightly in a way that she tried to cringe away, but nodded. It was obvious to see that she was scared now; she wouldn't look at him, not at all, and was looking away towards the door. "Leave now and die out there on your own, or stay and be safe for a lifetime. Make your choice." Each word was a growl, as he bared his teeth at her. He would kill her before he let her out into the world.

Feline was prepared to answer when the door burst open almost dramatically and the man who had been with Alec earlier was standing in its wake. He stepped into the room, and Feline felt Alec's grip loosen as he gawked at the man.

"You need to hunt. Go, get out of here," the man said, as he took another careful step towards Alec, but wasn't necessarily close. Alec let go of Feline, and rose to his feet. Feline had a good feeling something bad was about to happen here. Alec just stood, staring at the man, and when he looked to her, he looked different. His eyes didn't have any color now, no more faded red; just black. Feline felt her breath catch. "Have enough common sense that you can't spend this much time around this girl and not eat. Go." His last word was stern, and it must've been what he needed, because Alec quickly exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

The man just stared at her now, looking pretty tired himself, but not nearly as crazy as Alec looked. Feline felt guilty for not remembering his name now. "Did he hurt you?"

Feline shook her head, as the man moved forward, to look her over. Feline wouldn't tell on Alec for the grip on her shoulder, because that was all he had really done, and it would heal. The scars were the first thing that caught his attention, and then the almost healed wounds, but then the bruises. Everything else was trying to get better and they looked even worse.

"Alec forgets who he is sometimes," the man said, looking down at Feline. She was clean now, very, very clean compared to what she had been. He held out a hand to her, and she took it, standing up slowly and letting water drip off of her. He picked up a thick, golden towel off the ground, and gave it to her. It was big enough for her to wrap it around her body, so she did so.

Feline coughed under her breath, pulling the towel around her as tight as she could. "So do I," Feline said, and even though Carlisle had heard her voice, he hadn't heard it in such a taut tone. "But I've never tried to kill someone over it."

"I think your papers say a bit different," Carlisle said smoothly to her, to which her head jerked up to look at him. He gave a small nod, and she knew he had actually read them; not glanced like the boy probably had. "Alec is a very nice boy, but he's not as strong as he wants to be. And, more often than not, it gets him into situations like this. Or worse. You could've been killed. He wouldn't have forgiven himself."

"He's a vampire. Doesn't he kinda live by the 'live and forget' sort of rule?" Feline asked the man, seeing he would do her no harm, and slowly made her way to the mirror. This man seemed more like a father, and she felt more comfortable around him than worried and agitated.

She looked in the mirror, looking at her face. Her hair hung in many wet strands, the stitches on her forehead sticking out like a sore thumb. She didn't look as tired as she might have expected, but her cheek was trying to bruise, and her lips were fading bluish-purple.

"That was not Alec's choice. And no. Many vampires do, but Alec cannot. He's actually very depressed at the moment in a bad way." Carlisle walked closer to Feline, watching her look herself over in the mirror. He figured this was not the first time she'd been beat up by the way she inspected the damage; running her fingers over stitches, pressing her hands against bruises, and not flinching a bit.

Feline glanced at him, then back to the mirror. "So are many people," Feline said slowly, her voice sounding more graceful and more beautiful than before. "But that's what Jane meant, isn't it?" Feline said, beginning to pick up on something before. Jane had told her she was a toy to Alec, to keep him busy. "I'm supposed to keep that boy from being depressed, aren't I?"

"That was Jane's main idea, anyways," Carlisle nodded. Feline thought about it for a second as she looked down at the sink. "It didn't work out too well. When Alec comes back, I'm sure he'll be open-minded enough to send you on your way. And I'll try to convince him. This place here isn't very safe. It's full of vampires, and really just isn't a place for you. But if you don't have a home, you could live with my family and myself."

Feline looked up to him, checking to see if he was joking. To her, he looked absolutely sincere in his offer. But she wouldn't do it. She didn't want charity. Her whole life, she wanted adventure, and she figured this was it. A dangerous castle to live in, with god knows what behind every corner. The only problem would be Jane, and with this man's help, she could get help escaping whenever she wanted.

"I'm staying here."


	15. Chapter 15

"I will not leave this girl here with you if you show any sign of doing that again," Carlisle threatened Alec, even though Alec was deeply distracted by the girl before him.

Feline had finally dried off, and Carlisle already had clothes for her. This time, they were women's clothes, and weren't as baggy as Alec's had been, but were close enough. She wore an over-sized tan sweater, and black cloth pants, and white and gray socks. Alec hadn't noticed how beautiful she was before, or maybe he'd forgotten about it, he thought.

But she was. The girl was gorgeous. Her hair had dried to be very thick, the color of a dark blonde, with bright highlights from the sun. Now that her skin was clean, most of it was damaged, but it was a gorgeous shade of light coffee with milk. Her eyes were closed shut tightly as she slept, and Alec wondered what she was dreaming about that was so important that she couldn't' be awake.

He slowly reached out to touch her skin, as if to check that this was the same girl, that she was really real. As he touched her hand, she twitched in her sleep, but did not awaken. Alec felt her warm skin beneath his, and itched for more; to feel more of her, but knew better to touch any more. He slowly gripped onto her hand, something he hadn't done with someone in what felt like years. Maybe it was. But there was something different about her. Something greater… and warmer.

Carlisle watched as Alec did this, almost tiredly as Alec ignored almost every threat he made. He couldn't help but think that maybe the girl was good for Alec too. Someone for Alec to care for might just be what he needed to get out of this rut. But after Alec came back from feeding, and described what got under his skin about the girl, things like the smell of her blood, her warmth, her attitude, her story, Carlisle knew it would soon be more than just a friendship to him, or even a capture-ship.

"I won't hurt her. I swear," Alec said, as he looked up to Carlisle. Carlisle stared at him hard for a moment, but Alec didn't seem to show any dishonesty, so he knew he meant it. Carlisle sighed with a nod, and Alec smiled a bit as he looked back to Feline.

Alec swallowed hard as he stared at the girl some more, noticing more details than before. Like the furriness of the fur on her tail or the sun marks in her skin on her hands. "I think she's gorgeous," Alec said almost matter-a-factly. "Unconventionally and conventionally. Her personality is feisty, she's as sharp as a knife-," Alec began, before Carlisle interrupted her.

"I know. I've spent the last eight hours with her," Carlisle almost smirked as he sat down in Alec's desk chair. Alec laughed under his breath. "I actually prefer her. She's nice, but she sure does have an attitude if you say the wrong thing. A lot like you, actually."

Alec nodded at Carlisle, as he stared up at him. It was nearly midnight now here in Volterra, and he felt guilty for Carlisle staying another night here and away from home. But he appreciated it. Ever since Carlisle had joined the Volturi long, long ago, he'd been a bit like a dad to Alec, even though Carlisle was much younger. Alec hadn't really had a dad, so his direction was always appreciated. But for this reason, there were often fights, since Carlisle often forgot that Alec really wasn't his son or anything close to it, and Alec often reminded him in cruel ways.

"Did she eat while I was gone?" Alec asked.

Carlisle nodded slowly. "She couldn't keep down anything but broth though. She's still in some rough shape, but she'll improve. Maybe when she wakes up she can try something else if she wants," he said, so Alec nodded agreeing that he'd see to it. It was silent for a few seconds after that, until Carlisle added, "I'm glad your better, Alec. I hope you see to keeping it that way."

Alec knew that for the past few months he'd been sick, but just didn't realize so many people knew. Alec nodded slowly, feeling pretty small about it as always. He had never really thought what he was doing was wrong until he looked back on the situation. He'd become as bad of a friend and sibling as he had always accused others of being to him. Just these past few days, doing things; getting out of his room and actually socializing and not minding it. Not just sitting in his window, tipping back another bottle of whiskey, and watching other people spend their lives down below.

"I will. I was just under the weather, I guess," Alec said, with a small shrug. He didn't expect it to be his excuse, and dint' want it to be. But it was the truth. He'd gotten under a similar spell maybe two hundred some odd years ago, but it had lasted longer than just six months like this one had.

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "But we all do. Don't let it get to you."

Alec wanted to remind him that he was almost four hundred years older than him, and he deserved to get depressed sometimes, but was distracted. Feline's hand slipped over his, and he looked down towards her. She was still asleep, maybe in a light sleep, but a sleep indeed. There were tears streaking down her face, glistening in the candle light, looking several years younger now.

"She's crying. Is she alright?" Alec asked, looking up to Carlisle, but quickly back down to watch the girl some more. Alec could feel her hand shake and see her lip quiver, the tears bending around to the end of her face and cheeks. Alec could begin to her heartbeat speed up, even though he had no idea what the matter was.

"Pain… Or maybe bad dreams," Carlisle said, even though Alec already knew those were choices. Alec stood up, moving closer to her, and sitting back down on the bedside again. He slowly picked up his hand, and tried to fluently brush away the wet tears, but it didn't go unnoticed.

The girl's eyes flew open, and Alec thought about stepping away from her, act like he'd done nothing, but he couldn't. He just sat staring at her, feeling like a dear in the headlights. She blinked at him, until she felt the wetness on her face, and she rubbed her face feeling confused to how it got so wet. She slowly used her arms to pull herself up to sitting position. She looked to the man, Carlisle, she eventually learned, and then back to the boy, Alec.

Alec looked a lot better now, Feline thought. Like when she'd first seen him, if she remembered right. He looked healthier; a lot less tired to say the least, and almost had a glow to him. Well, not a glow, but something that if you saw him reading the paper on the street and you were lost, you would approach him first even though he was busy.

She remembered what Carlisle had said, that the boy was only age thirteen in looks. She didn't even begin to believe it. He looked every bit of eighteen, and when she told Carlisle this, he reminded her that Alec would be of working and marrying age in his time. He could've gone to war two years ago, actually, if the Angelo-Saxons had needed him to do so.

But the way he was staring at her made her wonder what she'd done. He looked worried, the starry glisten in his eye that people had when they feared for others. Feline looked at Carlisle, who didn't seem as worried, but interested nonetheless, like always.

"What?" she asked quietly, her voice giving out on her. She cleared her throat, as she rubbed her face with her hands again, covering her eyes as she did so. When she looked back up, things were pretty unchanged.

Alec swallowed hard. "You were crying. Are you feeling okay, child?" Alec asked her, taking a loose piece of hair and pushing it behind her ear. Feline pulled away from him, unable to not think of what he had done to her earlier, or yesterday; she wasn't sure of the time anymore. Alec felt a little hurt as he slowly put his hand down onto his lap, knowing he had no one to blame but himself for not having her faith.

"I'm tired," she said, her thick ears perking up through her hair as she spoke. Alec was still marveled by the fact of this, and still wanted to touch her, but still couldn't. Feline would really fight him then. There had to be some way to gain back her trust.

"But are you feeling well?" Alec asked her again, and Feline shrugged.

"I feel fine," Feline said in an almost overly confident way. "I am."

"Alright, alright," Alec said dismissingly, as he shook his head. He didn't need to keep pressing her if she thought she was fine, but he wouldn't let her do anything to strenuous until he'd seen it for himself. Feline knew she wasn't completely trusted, but felt too exhausted to fight him. "How about you eat something?"

Feline shook her head. "I can't keep anything down."

"Try it anyways. Maybe you can." Alec smiled at her encouragingly, but it didn't last long, because he could tell something was wrong. Her eyes looked distant, and she looked a lot sicker than she should. All at once, her body just collapsed together, falling back.

Alec quickly caught her before she could hit the headboard, and her eyes barely reopened. "You're not passing out on me again," Alec told her, pulling her back up into sitting position except leaning against him. She was still hazy, but knew what was going on. Alec reached for the water at the edge of the bedside table, and pressed it against Feline's lips before she could argue. "Drink," he said sternly, and Feline did slowly. She'd stop after a while, and Alec would encourage her to finish more, until she'd finished two thirds of the glass.

"That should do wonders. You're probably getting dehydrated," Carlisle inputted.

"Do you feel better, girl?" Alec asked her, pressing his hand to her forehead. She felt a little warm, but nothing tragic. Feline didn't shy away now, even though she was conscious and knew what was going on. She had no care to fight anything now; she just wanted to go back to bed.

When she didn't answer, Alec looked over to Carlisle. "Would you mind fetching Feln and asking him to prepare something for her to eat?" Carlisle shook his head, as he rose to his feet, and started towards the door already. Alec waited till he had left before he laid Feline back down onto the bed gently.

She looked exhausted now, and Alec couldn't help but feel how weird it was that she had woken up so fiery and happy-go-lucky, and then just collapsed. Now she seemed a little disoriented and definitely sick, but distracted behind it all.

"What's on your mind?" Alec asked the girl quietly, taking one of her hands in his, and her eyes refocused on him. She just stared at him, not saying anything, just kindly watching him. Alec figured if anything, this was his chance to apologize to her. "I didn't mean to hurt you earlier. I really didn't. I just was out of control, and I'm a monster, I know. But I just lost my mind for a few minutes. And I'm sorry, Feline. I hadn't meant to. I have no excuses. I'm just sorry."

"You're no monster," Feline said almost immediately in the strongest voice she could muster, which was just a loud whisper to him. "It's fine, I'll heal. Things like that happen." Earlier, she'd been angry that he'd gotten choppy with her, but she had to realize who she was dealing with. The boy had problems, and when Carlisle had ran over his life with her, Feline knew why. Not that those words changed things for her. But she was always willing to forgive and move on. Besides, she was no saint herself.

"No excuse," he repeated back to her. He stared at her dark eyes, her sleepy dark eyes, and wondered, not for the first time, if it'd be okay to kiss her. Was she conscious enough to know what he did, or would she fight him all the way?

Still, staring at him the way she was, Alec longed to know. He leaned in closer to her, pressing his lips against her. At first, Feline felt shocked. What was he doing! One moment, trying to kill the girl, the next he was kissing her? Feline's eyes were wide as his lips pressed against hers. But began to sink into it. To feel his rhythm, no heartbeat, but rhythm.

And she thought about how he was just as good as Iggy.


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't thank you enough for coming, Carlisle," Alec said with a small smile as Carlisle picked his bags up off the floor. "It really meant a lot to me. That you'd come when I was cold to you before. I don't know why I said those things to you that I did before. I've always thought of you as a father… Everyone knows that, and I guess that's the thing. I just couldn't take it and that fight shouldn't have happened."

Carlisle nearly laughed as he shook his head. "Alec, I told you to forget about that fight. It's forgotten about… But that's the most I've heard you talk this whole time. Loosing our quietness, no?" he asked, with a smile, as he slowly neared the door.

"Only when there's something that needs to be said," Alec said sheepish, following behind him slowly.

"Are you still coming Sunday?" Carlisle asked as he turned at the door to look at Alec. Alec thought about it, trying to think fretfully about what was supposed to be going on Sunday. "Renesmee's ballet recital. Are you still coming?"

Alec bit his lip a little with a shrug, looking back to Feline who lay passed out on the bed. "I don't know." He quickly looked back. "I can't trust anyone with her and I don't know if she'll be up for the travel…"

Carlisle glanced at Feline, and then back to Alec. "All I know is that there's a little girl who worships you at home. Alec, you wouldn't believe how much I hear about you? 'Has Alec wrote to me? Have you heard from Alec?'" Carlisle said in a mocking tone of Renesmee. He stared hard at Alec from a second, until Alec sighed, looking to the ground.

"You haven't been around to see her in a year and then some. You've missed kindergarten graduation. She just started second grade, Alec… You're her godfather, and more than that, the girl has the biggest crush on you I've ever seen," Carlisle said and then laughed under his breath. "Just try to make it."

"I'll be there," Alec said, reconsidering as he looked up. Feline would come too. "What time?"

"Just meet us at the house." Carlisle grinned a little, knowing he had won. "I must get going."

Alec nodded in agreement. "Goodbye for now."

Feline felt the sun spilling through somewhere, the sun beating against her closed eyelids creating kaleidoscope colors. She squeezed her eyes tighter together, desperate to sleep some more, but when that just gave her a headache, she knew she could sleep no longer.

She opened her eyes, sitting up slowly so that she was careful not to get dizzy. She looked around the room, the completely empty room. It was the first time she'd seen the place in light. There was an old dresser with an oval mirror at top, two full book cases, a desk and a chair, and a large sliding glass door which led out to a balcony. Everything looked old and worn with time, including the canopy bed she slept in.

She looked down to the blankets for the first time, noticed the old pattern on the golden sheets. The room was cold and dusty, and made it even harder to crawl out of bed. But she overturned the blankets anyways, wondering where Alec could've gone. Every time she had woke up before now, Carlisle or Alec one had been waiting at her bedside. But now, neither was in sight.

Not to mention the sunlight. She hadn't seen sunlight in this room once since she arrived. In the books she used to read about vampires, vampires couldn't be in sunlight or they'd turn to ash. She wondered if that was why no one was around. Had the curtains accidentally been left open during the night, and forced everyone to hide away this morning?

She slowly put her feet on the freezing cold, tile floor, which immediately made feet ache hollowly even though the socks. She walked slowly, gently, as she looked into the bathroom; no one there. She thought about looking into the hall and down the hall, but Carlisle had warned her about interacting with other vampires without Alec near. He'd said it was dangerous, very costly, which could include paying up her life. She decided not to risk it.

She started for window, thinking that maybe if she could close the curtains, Alec would realize this and return and she wouldn't feel so lost. She felt comfortable here, but in a way she was almost confused. Feline knew no familiarity except for this room, and even that she hadn't seen for the time clearly until today. She wouldn't have been able to memorize the place so well if it hadn't been for its simplicity and lack of a lot of furniture.

When she reached the windows and sliding glass doors, already reaching for the curtains, a figure outside on the balcony caught her eye. She moved closer to the glass, able to tell that the figure was none other than the man himself, Alec, doing the most unimaginable thing Feline would've thought he'd be doing. He was lounging in a plastic lawn chair, relaxed, shirt half unbuttoned, _basking _in the sun. Feline nearly gasped, scared of what she'd see next; would he burst into flames? Be reduced to ash? But he seemed very unaffected and unconcerned. He twiddled a worn key between his fingers, watching out over the balcony.

Feline slowly tapped on the glass lightly, and Alec's head snapped up almost immediately. He gave a gentle smile, and she felt frozen as he moved to open the door. There was something about him Iggy had lacked, except just age in numbers and experience. Feline couldn't place what it was, but something set the boys far apart. Alec was darker, brought more of the "I could die" thrill, but was smoother, brighter with his words, but with low self control. Iggy was a smart boy, even though he couldn't see much of anything, but was more awkward, human-like, cute instead of handsome.

Alec pulled open the sliding glass door, never once breaking eyes with Feline through the glass. Feline didn't remember much from last night; she couldn't remember if she'd ever eaten, or if anyone had ever brought her food even. All she remembered was the kiss between them. She knew it was kind of a small thing, kind of a beginning thing, but she didn't think it was friendly. Not like a, "Get well, I'm glad I saved you" kind of kiss. Well, that but also more. More like, "You're gorgeous and you're getting healthier, I like you a lot, goodnight," sort of kiss. Feline wondered if that's what she'd meant, or if Jane's abuse had made her more insane than before.

Feline felt the morning air sweep over her as soon as the door was opened, and she took a deep breath of it, wondering where she was. She wondered if they were near the ocean or maybe the mountains because the air tasted pure and not polluted like California's. She liked it, even though the morning air was a bit chilly, it was still better than the dusty, freezing room.

"Good morning," Alec grinned widely, stepping back from the door so Feline could walk out onto the balcony. Feline eyed him as she stepped out too, debating rather the wanted to smile or not. He shut the door behind her, and Feline wished he wouldn't. His room could use some air to wash out the smell of dusty books and sour cologne. Not to mention that it might warm the air inside a little.

Alec smiled, pulling the other white, plastic chair closer to him with the same common grin. Feline stared at him while he sat down, and patted his old seat, motioning for her to sit down. She ignored him as she moved to the edge of the balcony, holding onto the bar rails that went up to her chest, and looked over.

There was a courtyard down below; an area surrounded by ten feet tall hedges, fencing in a grassed area. Feline could see from here that there were a couple stone seats and a bird bath, the edge of a flower garden, and a golden crystal path that led to a gate in the bushes. It was cute, she thought, thinking she'd like the flower garden the most.

She glanced to her left and right, and could see the very edge of the balconies, but no one on them. She wondered who Alec's neighbors were and if they were friendly. From this, she looked up, past the hedges. She could see the many buildings of the city, leaned up side to side, nothing too tall or very extravagant. They all looked ancient in design, but brand new in looks. She could see people walking the city streets, some with dogs and children, some eating and other's playing instruments. Cars drove on the left side of the road here, so she knew she had to be in a European town, but she'd already figured that from everyone's accents. She turned around to Alec, who seemed to be watching almost in a daze.

"Where are we?" Feline asked, as her ears perked up through her hair. Alec had nearly forgotten that this girl was more than just that; a girl. But as her tail swung high as she stared at him, as she stood in the bright sunlight, he realized more than ever that she was more than just a girl. She wasn't what he'd originally thought; born a human, with the ears and tail patched on, to create a Frankenstein like figure. She was born like this, created like this.

"Volterra, Italy," Alec told her and she agreed with a nod, looking back out into the hillside. Alec watched her, watched her tail wave back and forth, and couldn't help but laugh under his breath. He knew he'd saved the weirdest girl he'd ever set eyes on, but he did not regret it. The girl was smart, and according to her papers, an extravagant musician. She spoke fast and with passion, she was very strong, and seemed to know good from bad very well.

The girl whipped around as if he'd called her a name though. She stared at him hard, her dark eyes matching with his eyes, her face hardening. "It's a tail. Surely you've seen one," Feline said almost coldly. Alec hadn't meant to laugh at her, but to laugh at himself instead, but if he were to try to explain that, he thought he might just make things worse for himself.

"Never on a human," Alec remarked, to which Feline raised her eyebrows to. Alec figured she was normally the one making the snarky comments at wherever she came from. He expected her to snap, but got just the opposite. She gave a bright smile, something Alec was yet to witness, and it surprised him so much, had him so stuck up, that he felt his breath catch in his throat. Weirder yet, he felt nervous as she walked towards him to sit down.

"Okay, fair enough," she grinned as she plopped down in her seat. Alec was unable to turn away from her, realizing her beauty for the second time of the many times he would yet to notice it. She was gorgeous in even what she was wearing; the over-sized sweater and long sleep pants. She didn't need the skimpy dresses like the women of the Volturi, nor the makeup of human models. She was perfect.

Alec blinked several times, forcing himself to look away, which didn't go unnoticed. Feline laughed at him, pushing hair from her face. Alec remembered what he needed to tell her, but couldn't find the words to say what simple things were needed. "I uh… We're umm. Eh-." Alec shook his head at himself. He'd always been smooth around women, even the toughest of them. He had never been caught on his words like this. Not in front of the Volturi, not in front of Carlisle, Jane, his own mother, not a girl; no one. What was with this girl? Why did she screw him up so?

"I speak Italian," Feline said confidently, and Alec looked up from the ground at her. She was wearing a smirky smile, which just proved she knows what she's doing, Alec thought. He wondered if she did this to all men, or just him. "If you're not comfortable with English, we could speak that, if you like," she said with a wink, and Alec laughed under his breath.

"I'm English, sweetheart. From England, you know. I'm Angelo-Saxon, so my native languages are English and some German," he said to her, before realizing that those all could've just been words to her. She could speak English well, but he had no idea about her use of history. She might have no idea what any of those things were, more or less how Alec connected to them.

Feline eyed him for a second. "But I thought most of the Angelo-Saxons were killed in war and such with other causes. Like they just sort of fell off the face of the Earth."

Alec shrugged. Yeah, she knew her history alright. "I was a vampire before that all happened."

"Oh," Feline said, and not much else. Yeah, Alec thought, Oh. "How did you become a vampire anyways? If I'm allowed to ask. I don't know how these things work." Alec watched Feline pull her sleeves past her wrists and arms, and pull her knees up to her chest. Alec thought momentarily about inviting her over to his seat, to sit on his lap, but figured a girl such as herself was much too proud.

"Yeah, you can ask, I don't care," Alec sighed, looking away from her, out to the city. "I lived with my family in a small colony. Well, villagers said that Jane and I had supernatural powers, and that we should be burned at stake in the witch trials. Aro, the leader of the Volturi, you're yet to meet him, saved us just in time. Apparently we did have supernatural powers as humans, because that's how he had his eyes on us." Alec gave a small shrug, wishing he could remember more about it, even though he wouldn't tell her. He needed to keep things simple for her. "So he bit us, hence turning us."

"Where?" Feline asked. Alec looked at her strangely, and then tilted his head so she could see the bitemark on his neck. Feline cringed as a cold chill sent shivers down her spike, and she looked away from the white mark. She felt him staring at her, but didn't look back at him. "Ouch," Feline said generously, but knew that she probably didn't know the beginning of it.

"Yeah, ouch," Alec repeated her with a small laugh. "Painful in an unworldly way, but the pain you have endured is much worse." Feline looked back up to him, as he smiled in a real way. The purest smile she'd ever seen. How crazy, she thought. A vampire has the most innocent smile I've ever seen. Dear Lord.

"Oh, yeah," Alec said quickly, remembering that he was supposed to tell her something before he got all tongue tied with her. "We're going on a trip." Feline raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say "Well, maybe you are," and he couldn't help but laugh at her. "It's to Carlisle's house. He lives in Washington. His granddaughter has a ballet recital, and I promised I'd go way before I met you. As much as you're probably tired and don't want to be that close to California, I really need you to come with me. I can't trust you with anyone else."

Feline held up a finger, keeping him from going any farther than what he had. "Wait. If Carlisle's a vampire, how does he have grandchildren?"

"He has five adoptive children, all adults. One of these children married a human, and they had a baby. But his son who married the human changed the girl right after the baby was born. So the baby is half human, half vampire. She's cute." Alec grinned a little as Feline gaped back at him, trying to take in all this next information. He laughed at her, shaking his head. "Wanna hear some stories, doll?"

"Sure," Feline said, still confused by what he'd already told her.

And with that, Alec started with the basic. He explained the covens first; how there were very many covens, some who fed on humans, some who fed on animals, some who stayed in one place, and many that traveled everywhere to get the food they needed. Then he explained how the Volturi was the royalty, more or less, of vampires, and how they enforced the laws of the vampire world. He spoke about the rankings in the Volturi, about how he was apart of the highest ranking with Jane, wearing the darkest, pure black cloak. He told Feline, that she, too, was on this rank. Once he told her that much, he quizzed her, to make sure she had everything down. She had taken in every word he said, nearly enchanted by what he'd said.

He then went on with the vampire laws, and explained that she, too, must abide by these laws, even though she wasn't a vampire. She was still a part of the Volturi coven, the first human to ever be, and it was vital for her to follow these rules constantly. Alec made her swear on it, and Feline did, and then he quizzed her by making her repeat the rules.

After that, he told her many stories. The stories of how the Volturi had overthrown the Romanians long before he was even born, how Carlisle was once a part of the Volturi, all about the Denali coven and their lives. He told her about how Edward met Bella, and so long and so forth with that tale up to Renesmee's birth. He talked about some of the drama that goes on between the Nomad vampires, and how none of the covens favored the Volturi, so that she wouldn't be surprised when people tried to avoid her. He then quizzed her about that.

When he finished and glanced at his watch, he was disbelieved to realize that he'd been talking for over three hours. "I'm sorry I talked so long," Alec said, looking back up to Feline, who looked excited and interested by the stories. "That is all stuff you need to know," he warned her. "You'll hear about a lot of it a lot of the time."

"Wow," Feline grinned at him. "You've experience a whole lot, Alec. That's amazing." Alec nodded in agreement. "And Bella's child has a crush on you? I bet they hate that."

Alec laughed. "She's only seven… I think."

"Regardless," Feline laughed at him, with a shrug, as she looked out over the city. The morning air was gone, only murky mid-afternoon air remaining. She thought it still felt nice, high up on the balcony, especially with her new friend, Alec.

"Well maybe, if I had someone to call my own, they wouldn't be so worried." Alec couldn't believe he'd said what he had, but he had. Feline's ears quickly rose up, her head turning to him quickly once she realized what he meant. He stared into her eyes, unable to stop smiling. "Want to lay the Cullen's worry to rest?"


	17. Chapter 17

Feline stared at him in blank expression, and Alec stared back waiting quietly, suddenly nervous. Maybe he had meant it, but he was beginning to regret it. He'd forgotten everything for a second; forgotten that she was abused and locked in cages, forgotten that she was hurt in the heart, and had really, really forgotten that his sister had kidnapped her and brought her here in the first place. He swallowed hard, staring into her deep brown eyes, which looked a translucent dark copper in the sunlight.

He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He didn't want to look at her disbelieved face anymore. No girl should have to look like that when they'd been asked out, he figured. He should've shown his love better, he decided; but wondered how he could've done that in a week's notice. He'd felt a little weak the first time he'd seen her, felt something new. But maybe she hadn't felt the same thing. He'd been the one to care for her, talk to her, kiss her… She'd merely been along for the ride.

All joking had been put aside now, and Feline couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd never been asked out by a boy; never even dated one. Even though she had thought that herself and Iggy were dating, but she was beginning to think better of it. She realized that maybe she had the strong intentions, and he hadn't really agreed to it. Just rolled with it to not make the mental girl have a cow.

But a boy like Alec. Not a mutant, but a mere God instead. Feline knew it was true by the way he was staring at her, biting his lip and messing with his fingers clenching the chair. He meant every word he'd just said, and showed it. She wouldn't doubt him in a fault. She would go back to this moment, the moment that he said he liked her, and remember how nervous he was, even though she doubted he was like that any other time, and feel the panic again. Feel the panic of the ironic asking out situation. Feel the feelings all over again, and never doubt Alec again.

Feline wasn't sure how long she'd been doing it, but she felt herself nodding, her ears sticking up higher and her tail lifting off the chair. "I believe that would… Be good, of us…"

Feline watched Alec change immediately. He looked as surprised as she felt. His grip loosened on the chair, as he slowly sat back, blinking at her. He wasn't sure what to think. Did she know what he had meant, or was she messing with him? Did she know how much he wanted to kiss her?

"What?" Alec asked quietly, playing with his low, shaky voice. He quickly cleared his throat, hoping she hadn't heard, but knew she had by the tiny smile pulling on her lips. "You mean that? You'll be my partner?" Alec asked again, and Feline gave a more confident, strong nod. Alec swallowed hard, before smiling a little.

Alec remembered his last girlfriend; over three hundred years ago. He'd made his whole life about her; made room for her, being sure to keep her human, like she wanted. He planned to marry her, possibly run away from the coven for her, so she could escape her over-ruling father who wanted her to marry a young bachelor. In fact, he was going to. He waited for the young girl, Mary, he recalled was her name, at the edge of town. Mary never came. Not a letter nor message was ever sent for Alec, and later he found out that Alec was just a part of rebelling towards her father. That she never loved him..

Ever since, Alec had sworn off love of all sorts, but he felt his walls melting. Mary had been an innocent young lady, hardly strong at all, very dressy and proper, and a hopeless romantic. Feline was an even younger girl, stronger than an ox, undress and hard-headed, and very unromantic. He knew Feline was different; he had to believe she was. Feline was too incredible; too painstakingly eye-catching and interesting, when girls like Mary existed in bulk.

Alec leaned closer over the lawn chair, reaching out to her with one hand to rest his hand right below her chin, and she felt the stinging of his coldness and the jump of her heart. He listened to her once so steady heartbeat beat twice as fast, to the fact he figured it was unhealthy; but it was hard to judge in a mutant girl, after all. He liked the way the rush of her blood was under the skin, the way she was able to make him nervous as well. Nervousness had only come in the form of worry and fear in the years before, but now in love. He gently led her closer to him, making up the space in-between them.

He pressed his lips against hers, and didn't feel her hesitate the slightest bit. She seemed warmer now, more fluent and lovely than last night. He felt her move closer, one hand to hold onto his arm, and the other to rest on his knee. He couldn't help but smile a little, careful not to disrupt the kiss. That wasn't a lustful move; that was a move of pure intention. He was sure she felt the same way.

When she pulled back to breathe, he saw something he hadn't yet from nearly anyone he'd ever known. A light blush sat on her cheeks as she breathed in deeply, not tearing her eyes away from his. Alec was his hand up her jaw line to feel the warmness of her cheeks, and he couldn't help but smile. He hadn't touched a human in such a way since Mary; except now, it felt all right. It all did. He pushed hair from her face, still smiling at her.

"God, you're gorgeous," he said in a hushed tone to her, looking over her features again. Feline couldn't tell if he was lying, but if he was, he was good at it. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, and smiled back to him. That was nearly too much for Alec.

He gripped her neck gently, and pulled her back into him forcefully, pressing his lips up against hers hard. Feline tripped up out of her seat, leaning down over him for support, feeling suddenly dizzy. She gripped onto his arms tightly, desperate not to ruin her fair moment. Alec's a very wonderful man, she quickly decided.

When Alec leaned back, Feline realized for the first time that Alec had both of his arms around her. He leaned back to look at his beautiful new girl, looking at her leaned forward ears and wildly wagging tail. He laughed at her as he rose to his feet, quickly swooping her up into his arms. This time, she didn't show much sign of fearing trusting him, but the expression of distrust lightly swiped her face. He supposed he understood.

"What are you doing?" Feline asked quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, as if to say, "Wherever I'm going, you're sure as hell going with me too." Alec laughed at her, as he freed up a hand easily and flung open the sliding glass door. He brought her back inside, gently tossing her onto the bed, and already taking off towards his wardrobe. Feline watched him carefully; unsure of what he was up to.

Alec opened up the wardrobe, pulling out a white dress. Feline looked it over as he held it out for her to see. It was a white, strapless dress, but very elegant. The front part was simple; just a white, strapless day dress, made of some material Feline didn't know, but was lined with silk. But the back side of the dress was much longer, probably meant to touch the ground. A big silk bow lay on the lower back of the dress.

"Do you like it?" Alec smiled at her, bringing it closer. Feline did; she loved it. It was gorgeous, even though she didn't know what it was for or who it was for, or why he was showing it to her. He laid it across her lap, stepping back to grin at her, as she ran her hand across the fabric of the dress.

Feline nodded, as she looked up to him. "Yes, it's very beautiful," she said with a small smile, looking back down to the dress.

"Good, because it's yours and I insist on you wearing it today to meet the Volturi and later the Cullens," Alec said, obviously pleased with himself as he grinned at her, and walking away before she could argue. Feline stared at him, stunned at first, until he returned with beautiful white heels and her Volturi necklace in his hands. She blinked at him as he set the things on the bed, and then stood, arms crossed, to grin at her.

"Alec, it's very nice, but you shouldn't have. I don't need-," she began, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"I bought it because I thought it'd look gorgeous on you. Go get dress. We've piddled with much time, and are running," Alec began, looking down at his watch, and pretending to wince, "very late! Go, shoo child," Alec said, moving his hands in a scooting motion. Feline quickly began collecting her things, careful not to hurt everything, and shuffled off to the bathroom.

Feline stared at the beautiful dress on the bathroom door, trying to imagine herself in it. She couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. She'd seen herself a scarce amount of time her whole life, and she'd seen herself in dresses two of those times, when Jeb made her dress up for science conventions she was to be showed off at. But she couldn't see herself in this one…

It was handmade, made by an apprentice at one of the local shops. Or at least, that's what the tag said. Feline wasn't sure as how that person was an apprentice. The dress was gorgeous, fit for more of a duchess than herself. She reached out and touched it once more, feeling tears run down her face. A thousand other girls would love to have this dress. And would look great in it too, Feline figured. But she was terrified to put it on.

With the dress on, Feline knew most of her body would be revealed. And even though Feline was thinnish, she was not as skinny as most just because of her body type, she supposed. Besides that, she knew you would be able to see nearly all her scars; the ones lining her arms and legs, the deep ones on her collar bones and wrists. She knew what scars meant. Weakness. You had lost a battle with every scar. Some, even with yourself. She wiped tears from her face, not wanting to keep Alec any longer, but not wanting to put on the dress.

"I don't think it'll fit," Feline called out to Alec. Feline heard the faint sound of feet moving more near the door, and then heard them stop.

"Why? Do you have it on yet?" Alec asked.

"No, I can just tell…" she called back out, forcing away the upset sound in her voice, and heard Alec sigh.

Alec bit his lip. "Sweetheart, I know it'll fit… You don't have to wear it, I don't suppose. We can find you something else, if you prefer."

"No!" Feline called out to him, feeling guilty for this. He'd bought the dress for her, and she was being a wimp about wearing it. She swallowed hard, "I mean, I like it, I just wasn't sure it'll fit."

"It will," Alec reassured her.

Feline sighed, slowly moving towards the dress. She had to do this. She'd forced herself her whole life to be fierce and strong, and she needed that forcefulness now more than ever. She took deep breaths as she slowly removed the tag from the dress, slipping it off the hanger, and down to her level. Swallowing hard, she stepped through the dress, and pulled it up….

And it easily came up to her chest. She looked down at it, disbelieved. She didn't believe it actually fit that well! She looked towards the mirror, even though she'd promised herself she wouldn't. She thought it looked very nice on her, daring to say pretty, even though the white of the dress brought out the whiteness of her scars. But for Alec's sake, she figured she could overlook it for now as long as no one stared at them.

She slipped on the shoes, happy Alec had known better of buying six inch stilettos and small wedges instead. Then she slipped the necklace over her head, and then began to comb her hair. There was one thing about the situation that really surprised her, though; Alec had planned to do this all along. He already had the stuff, so she knew he'd been planning to give it to her anyways. And it appeared that the words slipped from him, instead of being planned, so she figured he hadn't meant to ask her out… The fact that all this generosity hadn't been planned just because she'd agreed to date him was marvelous of him.

She quickly moved to the door, hoping Alec wouldn't be too angry with her for making them even more late than they were. When she opened the door, Alec was there, already fully re-dressed in something very nice, mouth opened, prepared to say something. But when he saw her, he pleasantly eyed her over, a grin covering his mouth.

"You look very beautiful," Alec assured her, and then with a laugh, added, "and the dress is alright too." Feline laughed a little at him, but then he slowly brought one arm under his stomach, and bowed before her. Feline just stared then, unsure of what to say. Alec resumed upright position, slowly, a smile teasing his lips. "Wow… A week ago, I would've never thought you'd be alive. More or less like this."

"Tell me about it," Feline nearly laughed, as she eyed Alec. He'd changed from his white shirt into something that looked far more vampire-rish looking. He wore a black turtle-neck sweater, and some black pants. Nothing fancy, but she thought he looked great. Very dangerous looking, his eyes standing out like never before.

Alec gave a small laugh, with a nod, before getting very serious again. "I've never taken you out into the castle before, and you've never met the coven I told you about… I'm not sure how they'll react to you. But I do know I won't let them hurt you. Know you're safe at all times, okay?" Feline gave a nod. "But there will be a lot of people, and I know you don't like people. But just forget about them, they don't care anyways, alright?" Feline gave a nod, but this time, she felt less convinced.

Alec gave her a small peck on the cheek, picking up a heavy looking black overnight bag, and reaching back for her hand. "After this, we'll head straight for Washington. You ready, love?" Feline nodded once again, even though she couldn't be sure. "Alright. Let's head out!"


	18. Chapter 18

Alec held Feline's arms, as he stared into his eyes. He'd given her advice all the way down to the Throne Room, or the Dining Room, or the Meeting Room. Whatever you chose to call it by. When they'd left the room, she seemed sort of girly and timid, almost tired and disoriented. But with every step she took, Alec had watched her become more of a warrior; with every piece of advice, she learned how to avoid anything the Guard and Masters may throw at her. Alec felt confident of her. He knew she was just as tough as the day she came in… He just wished for it not to be too much, and destroy the trust he'd built with her.

She didn't look the exact same as before. Feline's eyes were much darker, her face much harder and jaw locked, her body stiff and hair back, ready to talk and fight. Alec thought she looked as vicious as any vampire might ever wish to, but she looked as curious as any harmless bunny might. She blinked, staring at him, wondering why they weren't going in already.

He gave a small smile, unable to find anything worth saying in that moment. Everything seemed irrelevant. No one could calm the fear of a human walking into a room of vampires; confronting the girl who'd kidnapped her in the first place, side to side with the boy who'd saved her life, and meeting the man who'd agreed to let her into the coven. Feline felt anxious, but also excited in a way. She'd never done such a thing like this, and she was ready to, if Alec would let her go.

He jerked her close, closer, until their toes touched. Feline thought at first that he might kiss her, or might hug her, something along that. But it was obvious that he would not. He just stared down to her, his eyes a light shade of red, as he slowly narrowed his eyes. Feline wasn't sure what he was doing, or what he was going to do, but she felt his grip tighten. Not to where it hurt, but just so she could feel it.

And just like that, he let go. He ran his hands up and down her arms several times, something Feline would've thought to have been comforting, if he wasn't so cold. He gave a gentle smile once again, and Feline blinked at him, somehow thinking that he was just as nervous as she was. She breathed in deeply, and Alec pushed one strand of hair from her face, and then turned to face the doors. Feline did so too.

The fifteen feet tall, and about ten feet wide doors began to open outwards. Feline figured this is why Alec turned around; he'd heard the men coming. There were two men opening the doors. Two, of which, Feline felt like she knew too well. Both men who had helped in her kidnapping. She watched them push open the doors, and hold them, staring at her with intentions Feline wasn't sure of. They both had Alec's bright, shining eyes; and Feline knew now that meant good news for her. They were both dressed in dressy, old fashion attire. A rule here, Feline figured.

She stared straight ahead, not turning to look at either of them. As few good things that had happened out of the kidnapping, it was been degrading for her, and she knew it given the chance, she'd surely try to have another couple punches at them. She kept her head held high, as she strode into the room, as if she were one of them. Alec made pace with her, a few inches behind her every step as she walked into the room.

Feline felt this room was even colder than Alec's was. Feline glanced at the golden stone walls, and golden marble floors. This part of the castle looked as ancient as the outside, Feline thought. She glanced up at the ceiling, careful not to let it affect her posture. There were angels painted on the ceiling, some of the stained glass allowed in streaks of sunlight. Even though Alec had laid her myths to rest, that vampires didn't burn in sunlight, could believe in God's word, and didn't live in coffins, it didn't seem right to her. How had all the books gotten it all wrong…

Feline felt many pairs of eyes staring at her, but she didn't dare look. She knew Jane was out there somewhere, not to mention plenty of others. The Guard was in loose arcs on the sides of the room. All of the Volturi had been forced to attend, even people like Corin and the wives, Sulpicia and Athenodora, who would often be in the towers some where. Feline felt her suspicion grow, a chill go down her back. Crowds had never been kind to her.

It was easy to see who was in charge; on a stone platform at the head of the room, three thrones sat there, three men in the thrones. Feline figured the man in the middle was the one Alec had spoke to her about, Aro. She wasn't really sure about the other two. Behind them, stood two women, very nicely dressed in high class gowns, watching with concerned faces, and another girl, younger, wearing a red dress, resting a hand on each of their shoulders.

Feline felt Alec touch the back of her arm, which she figured was her signal to stop. When she did stop, she realized how close she really was. Just a foot, and up three steps were the thrones. The man in the front had a small smile on his face, but one of the others looked annoyed and the other uninterested. Feline suddenly felt nervous. Alec had told her not to worry, because she seemed too rare to get rid of… But what if she wasn't? What if they decided that they just didn't need her?

Feline took the edges of her dress in her hands, slowly curtsying and spreading out her dress, bowing her head. "Master," she said, looking up to the man in the middle without raising her head too drastically. He was dressed a lot like the men at the door, but in better taste. They had on black pants and black turtle necks like Alec, but on top of it wore gold vests, all three men's alike, but not the same. The man in the middle had long, black hair, pulled back behind his head, with the same bright red eyes. Everyone must've eaten before they met me, Feline thought.

Feline slowly resumed her posture as the man stood up. Feline noticed Alec hadn't bowed at all. Was he supposed to? Feline watched the man carefully as he walked down the few stairs separating them, and stood directly in front of her. He stared at her hard for a second, no smile in place, and then looked over to Alec and asked something too fast for Feline to hear.

Alec just nodded, and the man suddenly grinned, looking back to Feline. "You want to keep this girl, Alec, in this condition? That doesn't seem so much like you…" The man glanced at Alec once again, almost warningly, then back to Feline. He held out his hand to her, palm up. "May I?"

Feline nodded, slowly laying her hand on his. Alec watched carefully, ready to jump in at any moment it looked dangerous. In only a moment more, Aro grinned wider, pulling his hand out from under Feline's. Feline stared hard at him, unsure of what that exactly meant. She was aware of the power he withheld, since Alec had informed her well. But she didn't understand what could be the least bit happy in her past.

"Quite a girl you have here," the man said to Alec, and Alec nodded briskfully. "Quite a feisty young girl. Strong, brave, smart… I guess I could see why you want her after all. She does sound like you, Alec," the man said, his smile slowly fading. The man took walked closer, more towards Alec than herself, but Feline felt her body stiffen.

"Are you going to turn her?" Aro asked, staring down to Alec eye to eye. Feline didn't like the looks of it, but knew better to jump in. She could be of no use anyways.

Alec shook his head. "No. It'd ruin her rarity."

The man looked up to Feline, staring at her for a few moments before nodding in agreement. "I was thinking the same thing." He took a small step back from Alec, crossing his arms. Feline felt his eyes hot on her. Tracing her whole body, like scientists used to. Like most people do. Mutants did not come in plenty, and when seen, are usually put under a microscope. Feline felt like someone should speak, but no one ever did.

"What grounds are you wanting to keep her? As a slave?" Aro asked, not taking his eyes off Feline. Alec knew Feline wouldn't be able to take all this attention much longer before she began to fight, which would not be good for his case. He just needed Aro to agree to let him keep her, and they'd be set.

"I just want to keep her," Alec said unconvincingly. Alec knew he was lying, or stretching the truth, and that was never really wise to do with Aro. Since Aro knew him better than everyone else, he often did not get by with lying; and this time was no different. Aro looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at him, and Alec nodded. He heard a chuckle from somewhere in the room, and wondered if he was bailing that bad.

"Chelsea!" Aro called out, looking across the room. Feline followed his gave to a lovely woman who stepped forward. She was wearing a black dress, long black heels, and a velvet gray cloak. Her hair was long and a honey brown color and she looked very elegant and wonderful, Feline thought. She didn't think it was fair how writers had portrayed vampire for so many years. They were not ugly walking dead, they were beautiful femme fatales. Not fair at all.

"What are their ties, Chelsea?" Aro asked.

The woman walked closer. Feline watched her carefully. Even though she was beautiful, Feline knew she was not nice and not friendly. She looked annoyed and strict, as if she had better things to deal with than this situation. She walked on past Feline, in a way of almost running her over, and circling around her and Alec twice before returning to Aro's side. Feline thought it was pretty over-dramatic.

"Alec loves her." The woman crossed her arms, as if imitating Aro's pose. Feline nearly jumped, as she looked over to Alec. She'd never seen Alec look so bashful. Vampires couldn't blush, but she swore even more color was flushed from his skin than normal. Both of his hands were balled in fists at his sides, and he looked almost worried or hurt or…. Angry. Feline wasn't sure.

'He… Loves me,' she thought, as she looked back to Aro. 'I can't believe Alec really loves me… I thought he just liked me.'

"Why didn't you just _say _so, Alec," Aro smirked towards Alec, and the woman grinned now too. Alec took a step back from them, as if he didn't like the attention, even though he was getting plenty of it. He'd shocked the whole room.

Especially Jane. She always figured Alec would end up with someone; always knew that he'd eventually be a husband to someone and not just her brother. Would she have ever thought it would be a girl with ears and a tail? No. She hated the fact that she had introduced them together in the first place now. Jane had just wanted Alec to stop being depressed; just wanted to give him someone to look after. She didn't mean for him to fall in love with her…

"You may keep her, Alec. I approve." Alec gave the strongest nod he could muster without throwing a fit. Aro then looked to Feline, and gave the most sincere smile she was yet to see. "Welcome to the Volturi, child. You are now an official member…. Alec, why don't you introduce her to the rest of the Guard?"

Alec shook his head quickly. "No, we must be leaving town for Washington. Sorry, Master."

Aro gave a small nod, as if he understood the situation, but was still smirking. Alec knew Aro knew exactly what he'd done. Sure, Alec had told Feline he liked her; they were dating now, or something like it. But to tell have him tell her he loved her? Alec was scared that she may not feel for him the same way she had before. Did it scare her away? Make her think that he was going to fast?

Alec was more than ready to leave. Coming in, he was scared to see what Aro might try with Feline. If he'd test her powers, or test her strength, or something like that. And in a way, Alec still thought he had. He'd tested Feline's faith in Alec. He had no idea what Feline would say, what she would think; nothing. Alec figured she would not be happy with the pronounced love in front of an audience. She didn't seem shy, but instead closed off, which called for the same thing. She wouldn't like for a crowd of people to find out someone was in love with her the same time she did.

I stared hard at Aro as he nodded. I was not fond of this at all. I knew I liked Feline, and that the feelings had come quickly, not to mention that I thought she was my singer; but I had no idea I was in love with her. Feline didn't know that either, and even though she showed to be stone cold, incapable of emotion, I was sure she was surprised too. Not to mention, probably not happy. I was in for it, that was for sure.

And not to mention, I was also a very funny joke to everyone now. I heard the whispers and snickers behind me, and I didn't have to turn around to know that everyone took part in it at least a little. The only people who seemed the least bit sincere about it were the wives, who found life an exciting soap opera. Yeah, I guess they would since they were locked in a tower all the time. Some life, everything handed to you on a silver platter.

Next thing I knew, I saw Feline crumble to the floor onto her knees, folding over on top of them. I whirled around quickly, not surprised to see Jane slowly strolling closer at a leisure state. I was already beyond ready to take Jane down when the damage was already done; she let up on her power, leaving Feline panting and sore, still crumbled on the floor.

"Some woman you've got there." Jane stared at Feline, and even though I needed to keep eye on Jane, I couldn't let Feline lie there. I knew this was not the first time Jane had potentially used her power on Feline, but there was no immunity. It hurt the same, no matter what.

I moved to Feline's side, leaning down on my knees. "Feline," I whispered hard at her, but she didn't move. I could hear her panting desperately, her legs pressed down to the ground, her chest to her thighs, hair covering her face. "Feline," I said again, hoping to get any, _any _reaction out of her, as I pushed hair away so I could see her face. Her face read nothing except that there would be hell for someone to pay.

I heard Jane snicker, and I looked up to her. "She can't even fight back because she's human, Alec," she said, crossing her arms with a smug expression, as if she'd proven her point. "I would've had you settle for anything more than her. A werewolf, a warlock, a fellow vampire. I wouldn't have cared… But a mutant. If no human wanted her, why would you!"

I opened my mouth to retort, and about that time, all hell broke loose. All I could see was this bright orange, red color, and felt hell's real temperature. I didn't really realize what was going on till I looked up to see Feline now standing besides me, her hands held with palms out. I quickly realized we were surrounded by a ring of fire; I kid you not. I heard gasps around the room as people took steps back. I slowly rose to my feet, unable not to smile. This was no coincidence that this fire rose out of no where; it was all Feline's doing. I could see Jane's surprise-stricken face, as smoke rose up to the ceiling. No one dared near Feline or me now. The heat would be nearly too much to bear without them bursting into flames.

Feline was not just any mutant.

Feline glanced over to me, still breathing hard, but looked much calmer now. Her ears perked up through her hair, and she cocked her head a little, like a confused dog might. "Are you okay, Alec?"

I had to laugh at her; all this, and she was concerned for my health? I nodded a little, listening to the popple and crack noise the fire on the stone made. "I am perfectly fine, Feline," I grinned, moving closer to her side. "You didn't tell me you could do this…"

"I don't use it much," Feline admitted, as the fire walls began to slowly shrink to nothing but tiny blue flames burning away the dust, and then to nothing but a black ring around us. Feline's hair was a little crazy from the flames licking it around, and a nice little smile was on her face as we faced Jane, who was in a crowd with some of the others, staring in disbelief. I don't think Feline would've hurt a fly; but she sure would teach it a lesson.

"Alec…" Aro's voice was stern, and I nearly flinched. I turned around quickly, and Feline did too. Aro looked just as disbelieved as everyone else. Marcus and Caius had abandoned their thrones, and moved behind them to watch carefully, but now looked dumb struck. I wish I could've laughed.

"I must apologize," Aro said with a nod, and then cleared his throat. "I understand now why you'd want to keep her in this condition.. Rarity she does have." Aro looked to Feline then, and bowed; something I don't think I've seen him do except maybe to his wife. It was really a blow to the pride for him; he must really be concerned for his life. Feline curtsied back.

"Welcome to the Volturi, child," Aro told her, and Feline gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Master."

"You two are dismissed," Aro told us, looking back to me. "Have a nice time, and give Carlisle my regards please." I nodded in agreement, as Feline stepped closer to me. I turned away from the thrones, and Feline followed, quick on my tail. The crowd that had watched in disbelief now parted down the middle for us to walk through, the way another coven might do for Jane.

Except now, they were making way for a much stronger girl.

I pushed open the big, heavy wooden door for Feline, and she stepped past me, out into the hall. I walked through, letting it slam shut behind me. Almost immediately, Feline stopped, leaning over with her hands on her knees, beginning to cough deeply and without cease. I made to her, laying my hands on her shoulders, and after a minute or so of coughing and trying to breathe, she slowly stood up, pushing hair from her forehead.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, touching her cheek. She felt a little warmer than she should've, but after lighting a fire with her own hands, I wouldn't say that was too uncommon.

She nodded a little, rubbing her eyes as she began to walk. I kept careful to her steps. "Yeah, that just… Really drains me. All in good use, I can use it though." She ran her hands through her hair, even though it wasn't really any use to the mess of what had become to her seamless locks. She glanced over at me as she put her hands down to her sides, eying me cautiously, as if trying to figure out what I was thinking. She looked different before, another emotion I was yet to see. She looked almost tired, but like an expert, as if she'd escaped danger a hundred times and she had.

I just didn't understand how all those scientists classified her as a failure. She was a bright, young girl, eager to be taught, who was stronger than an ox, and the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. How would you not see the potential in all that? Not to mention her rarity; according to her papers, she was the only fox hybrid to be made, since no one else saw potential in them at the other institutes.

We didn't speak again until we reached the first lobby, where Giana sat behind the desk and Feln stood mudroom, our bags surrounding his feet. Feln was a long time friend of me. He had aspiration to become a vampire himself, and was assigned to myself as a slave when he was only five; his mother had once worked here too, which explained the young age. Of course, I'd never let a five year old do anything of significance to me, except maybe sweep up my room or something. Anything to keep the Volturi from finding him useless and booting him to the street, away from his mother, or killing him. It wasn't many more years before his mother, who had been a slave to Heidi, was killed by Heidi herself. Feln was about ten, but he understood the consequences of his mother not being around; he would've had to take her place, and probably accept the same fate, except I wouldn't allow that. I talked Heidi into finding someone else, and took Feln under my wing. I made sure he had board and food to eat, and now, he's sixteen, and happily works for me.

"Savior," he addressed me with a bow. I nodded at him, and he stood up. When he was young, he'd looked at me with fear. Now, even though he was very respectful towards me, his looks were kinder, as if we were friends or at least partners. He looked at Feline then, and his eyes got a little wider. Even though I'd mentioned her a little to him once the other day, I suppose I hadn't warned him enough. He had a slight flash of fear in his eyes, before bowing before her, and bowing his head this time too. "My lady.."

"Hello." Feline's voice was light, but interested and almost enchanted like, in a way that made Feln's head jerk up. Feline knew he was scare of her, and tried to prove there was no reason to be. He stared at her as if he had never seen such a thing, because he hadn't. His parted mouth slowly turned into a smile, as he uprighted himself, all signs of fear gone.

"Ciao," he grinned at her, then glanced at me. "You're just as beautiful as Alec said you were." His words surprised me. I had told him, yes, of course, but he had been busy at the time, and seemed preoccupied by the fox thing. But it was clear he'd picked up on it. But he wasn't helping my case at all. After what had just happened in the meeting room, now this; Feline probably thought I was keeping secrets from her.

Feline slowly looked over to me, and as if she was confirming what I wanted to not happen the most, she looked stronger. Her face did, it looked strong and withheld, as she was trying to act bigger, tougher. I was beginning to learn that this was a bad thing. When she looked strong, that she was, but she was not completely herself. It meant she was hurt, and she was trying to defend herself.

"How come everyone else knew before I!" The growl ripped through her throat in a way that Feln literally jumped back. She looked far more dangerous with the seriousness in her eyes, stepping towards me with passion and anger. I couldn't even start to say anything if I wanted to. Her ears were pulled back as she moved at me, her tail wagging jerkily from side to side.

She stopped when our toes touched, looking straight up into my eyes, jaw locked. I knew it was my turn to say something, and she was waiting on it. Waiting on me to defend myself so she could attack me on when I where I went wrong. I could try to explain it to her; tell her that sometimes Chelsea could feel what even the source couldn't, but she would not buy it. Truth is, I could feel it. I felt it the second I realized she was my singer. The second I felt the pull not to leave her side. I knew I loved her.

"I'm sorry…" My words were softer than they were supposed to be, but I knew she had heard them by the way it spread over her face. Her mouth opened some, and the hardness melted away. Age wore off of her with every second, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment, her eyes beginning to water. I never meant to make her cry, I never would wish for her too, but she realized the situation now. She pulled back, to turn her back to me and run, but I grabbed her arms as she sprang into the air. Even though she lashed out at the air around her, I pulled her back to me, holding her in my arms.

She pushed against my chest, desperate to get loose, but I held as tight as I could without hurting her, until she finally surrendered against me, tears running down her face. I was beginning to get a feeling that her misunderstanding was the main cause of all this commotion. "Feline, what's wrong, child?" I asked her, wiping tears from her face. She was shaking, hard, in a way that made her heartbeat sputter, her breathing jerk. "Speak to me."

She shook her head slowly, her eyes looking up to mine. "I'm scared."

At first, I wasn't sure what of. Did she mean the talk with the Volturi? Was she worried they'd hurt her? No, she should know I wouldn't let a soul touch her in an unfriendly way. Or was it the Cullens she was worried about? Worried about her first meeting with a new coven…

But then it came to me all at once. She wasn't scared of anyone else.

She was scared of me.

"With love comes loss." The tears flowed down her face like a waterfall as she stared into my eyes. Watching her cry there was sickly beautiful. The tears wetted her eyes, making the black glossy and shine golden green, purplish blues. The tears glittered down her skin, as if it was a part of a movie. She was too perfect to be real.

"Everything I've loved, I've lost…" Her voice was quiet, still shaking, and I wished I could've done more than what I did. I stood there, holding her in my arms, unable to find the words to calm a single fear of hers. I stood there and let her cry, unsure of what else to do.

I pulled her even closer to me, and I pressed my lips up against hers. I could taste the tears against her lips, the trembling of her mouth. But the longer I held her there, held her tighter like that, the trembling subsided. The longer I kissed her, the more the tears stopped, the more her body unclenched, until she became dead weight in my arms.

When I pulled back from her, she looked wonderstruck. Her eyes had lost the tints, and were nothing but black, but she looked as if she was seeing the world for the first time. She rubbed the tears from her face, and I felt her tail creep up and latch around my arm. I guess that was one way to keep me from putting her down, but she could've just asked.

I knew we had to be on our way soon, but I didn't want to leave this moment. She laid her head against my shoulder, her eyes closing the moment her head hit. I readjusted her in my arms, holding her legs through the white dress I thought she would love. But I don't think so. I don't think she liked the dress a lick. She did it for me. It was because I wanted to is why she put all her self consciousness aside, and wore the dress.

And now, like a thousand pounds had hit me, I knew the real reason she was crying. I nearly fell to my knees, and if it wasn't for Feline, I might've. I felt my knees try to give out, but I resisted with all my might.

"You love me…" The words slipped out, but they were there. She loved me too. That's why she was scared. She was terrified of loosing _me. _That feeling was almost too much. I had never felt love like this. Dare me to say, true love. Mary had never loved me. Feline did. Feline really did love me back. _She really did love me. _

She nodded her head slowly against my shoulder, not looking up, not opening her eyes. I looked to Feln, whose eyes were wide with all the commotion that had happened. He looked almost concerned, as if he wanted to come over and speak with us, but couldn't. I nodded at him slowly. "We're ready to go now… Will you grab our bags, please…"


	19. Chapter 19

"Eat." I nudged the soup towards her with the back of my hand, but she shook her head once again. I figured the hard part would be getting her on the plane, but she was not scared of it. Just came up the boarding steps like it was her own business, and found a seat. I never thought the hard part would be getting her to eat. And yet, she seemed to resist the soup completely.

"I've already eaten some," Feline resisted me, looking into my eyes. "I don't want any more."

I sighed a little. "But you'll get sick, Feline. You have to eat, no exception," I said as sternly as I could muster, putting some fake anger to my voice. At first, I thought she was just going to ignore me again, but after hesitating a few seconds, she picked up her spoon and began to sip on the broth again, timidly checking for my reaction. I gave a small smile to her, but I couldn't believe it'd actually worked. "Thank you."

The plane was nice and not too small, even though I didn't care for flying so much, it was much faster than boating across the ocean, and for that reason only I take planes. Not that I'm afraid of heights, I'm really not. But the thought of plummeting thousands of feet into the ocean never really did strike me as much fun. Besides, with Feline here, the ride made me even more nervous than normal. Not only am I now responsible for myself, Feln, and other humans controlling the plane, but her too.

Even worse, Feline knew it was bugging me. I figured she had the same instincts as a normal dog would, since that's what her papers implied, so even more than someone else would know that flights bug me. As soon as we got on the plane and sat down, she was asking about me, asking how I was feeling and if I was alright. She was a smart girl. Very, very smart.

We'd been on the plane for a little under four hours now, but we still had about six hours yet to go. The flight to Washington was always dreadful, and I tell you what, Nessie better be very thankful that I love her.

I saw Feline push her empty bowl out away from her out of the corner of my eyes, and reach for her drink, which I didn't really think anything of… Until I remembered I had switched our drinks to rearrange the table so that she could eat more comfortably while she had been looking out the window, paying no attention at all. I reached out to stop her, but it was far too late. Human blood probably doesn't taste much like hot chocolate.

She took a big drink before her face soured, knowing almost immediately she had done something wrong. Her face twisted as she pulled the cup away from her face, looking into it. I hadn't even planned to tell her what I was doing, more or less something like this. I just didn't want to hurt her accidentally while we were in this contained area. Being the only vampire, it was hard. Especially fighting Feline's scent…

"Ummph," she groaned as she nearly threw the cup down, looking very sick. She quickly grabbed her own cup, downing some hot chocolate to chase away the taste. She finished off her own cup and nearly flung that onto the table. It was obvious by her face that she wasn't only feeling sick, but also, I would soon be dead. She shoved my drink towards me angrily, which I just nearly caught before it fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, and the look she gave me was pure hatred through half lidded eyes. The color had flooded her eyes as much as it had her face, leaving her eyes coal black and her skin thick and creamy looking. I was in nothing but trouble. Her face began to harden, and soon she looked as wild as you might expect a fox girl to be.

She gave a growl, and then shook her head hard and strict, as if trying to shake herself from the instincts. "That's disgusting," she remarked, looking over at me, as her features began to slowly soften. Her jaw became unclenched, and the color began to come back to her, as if the blood itself had triggered something beneath her skin. Triggered something dark and uncontrollable deep beneath her. It was beautiful, but I knew it was dangerous. And yet, I dared to see it again.

"Do you know what happens when you feed a dog blood, Alec?" she asked, looking up to me out of the sides of her eyes, looking much more like herself now. She folded her ears timidly. I shook my head at her. "How about a wolf? You know what happens when you feed a wolf blood?" I shook my head at her again.

"It makes the dogs mean." She didn't have to say anything else. I knew already. Her tormenters had fed her blood to give her the taste of it. To tease her, to drive her wild, so she'd do as they pleased when it came to the sniff and hunt. I understood now why she had become some angry with drive and rage. For first and foremost, it was the blood getting to her. But second, she thought I was trying to give it to her.

"I'm sorry," I said again, wordless for anything else. She stared at me for another second, and then nodded understandingly, but there still seemed to be doubt in her eyes. I wanted to grab her, pull her close, and kiss her for an infinity, but it was too quickly interrupted by Feln walking up to the table. I scooted over, more towards Feline, and he sat down beside me.

"Savior," he said to me, and I acknowledged him with a nod even though I was looking at Feline. She was staring deeply at Feln, as if there was something she just didn't understand. "The plane has hit turbulence. It'll put us behind schedule, but it'll be safe. I just figured I should warn you." I looked to Feln, who pushed dark hair out of his face, looking very concerned. I knew he knew about my plane fear, but he'd just confirmed one thing that I hated more than planes. Shaky planes.

As if to confirm what he'd said, the plane began to shake violently, shaking everything on the table. I quickly grabbed the table for some support, anything at all, trying to look as calm as possible. I could see Feline staring at me from my left, where she sat on the U-shape booth, and she looked pretty concerned. Not to mention Feln, who had always put his life before my own, which wasn't needed, but he thought so. Feln looked twice as nervous.

Before I had noticed I had put any pressure on the table at all, it collapsed under my hands, splitting right down the middle with a mind splitting crack, all the contents on it sailing down into the middle. The sound of glass breaking and things spilling filled the air, attracting attention of other stewardesses on board. Everyone ran to the room to see what the matter was. I couldn't look up from the mess. I had always known planes made me on edge like this, but I never knew a simple break in the air could cause me to make such a mess.

I looked up to Feln. "I'm sorry. I'll help clean it up." He looked shocked himself as he looked over the damage done. He looked up from the mess on the floor up to me, trying his best to mask the surprised look. Most of the time, I barely caused a noise. And now, I was making a huge mess for the maids to pick up. I looked over to Feline, who was staring straight at me with no emotion at all, but her ears were straight in the air.

"Come here," Feln said to Feline, and Feline looked over to him. He held his arms out, ready to help her across the rubble of a mess. She slowly stood up and casted her way into his arms gracefully, and he pulled her across the disaster area, careful for her not to get hurt. He sat her down when they were about five feet away, and the mess no longer touched that area. From there Feline watched.

I slowly moved off the booth seat myself, refusing Feln's help, careful not to step in the mess that was big enough already. I made my way to Feline's side, and she peered up at me, batting those pretty eyes of hers, as if she was innocent. I wanted to smile at her, but the edge was not gone. The plane still continued to shake gently, rougher every few minutes. I slowly moved past Feline to the couch behind her, nearly collapsing onto it. Feline was right behind me, soon lying right beside me, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Can I help you?" I smiled at her slightly, and her smile returned as she put on of her hands into mine, slowly intertwining the fingers. She pressed herself tight up against in a way that I wished that I hadn't of worn a jacket so I could feel the heat that radiated from her. I felt her brisk breath on my throat, which felt like a bit of a tease thing, but I didn't know if she knew what she was doing to me.

I closed my eyes gently just to feel her, but that didn't last long. I felt her lips press hard against mine, slipping her way into my mouth no matter I liked it or not. But dam.n, I did. Her tongue against mine briouht forth such a feeling I hadn't felt for her yet before, and that was lust. I felt her pull back, so I figured it was a chance for me to recoop, to recollect, but as she planted a sloppy kiss beneath my profile, I knew better. I let out an embarrassing groan, which only farther encouraged her. I gripped her hard, turning her over, so I was nearly on top of her.

I heard the clash of glass, and looked up to be reminded that, oh, yeah, hey, the servants were still hard at work cleaning up glass. It was hard to make love when others were cleaning up your mess just a few feet away. "Get out," I snarled at them. All their heads snapped up at once, looking at me nearly scared to death. They all bowed and ran nearly ran towards the door, except Feln, who had experienced the routine before, and leisurely strolled towards the door.

I looked down to Feline, her eyes bright and golden now, the smile on her face teasing, her ears perked forward as if she was very interested. I leaned down over her, being sure to treat her as well as she had me. I heard the same noises from her, feeling her skin blushing coal hot. It wasn't before long that she was fiddling with my jacket, trying to unbutton everything carefully.

"What if I hurt you?" I asked her as I kissed along her neck, which only made her tear harder at my jacket. I began to work on stripping it off myself, knowing that she'd tear it otherwise.

"You won't," Feline purred, giving me a voice I'd heard that was like no other. A sweet, low rumble that took my breath away. She knew exactly what she was doing. Only drawing me closer to her. I managed to shed my jacket and throw it to the floor.

"You shouldn't trust me," I told her, leaning away from her skin to look her in the eyes. Beneath me, she was nearly panting, her ears pinned back.

"Please," she begged, batting her eyes once more… And that was all it took to drive me crazy.

I shook Feline's bare shoulder gently until I felt her stir a little. "Wake up, baby. We're here in Forks." Her bare skin was still pressed against mine underneath the velvet blanket, except for the little underclothes we both wore. She stirred from where she had lain against my chest, immediately rubbing her eyes and looking at me sleepily. She squinted from the sun bleeding into her eyes, collapsing back into my chest.

"I don't wanna," she protested with a small laugh, breathing against my skin. I grinned as I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her close to me. It was quiet for the next few minutes or so, and for once, I wish I could've fallen asleep with her beside me. Her heartbeat shook my whole body, warmed my every being.

Not hurting her wasn't easy. When she was driving me crazy like she had been, it was easy to want to taste her blood, just once. Not getting too wild with her was even harder. Even though she could with stand four times more pain than a normal human woman, I'd caught myself with a way stronger grip on her hips than I should've on more than one occasion. I hadn't meant to, but when we were done, I already saw the bright bruises, and I knew she was feeling it too, but didn't say anything.

She was a gorgeous little thing, but she had once again proved herself to not be innocent. I had seen it quite a few times, the hunger in her eyes, the anxiety beneath her skin. She was not the innocent, complete little girl you saw at first sight. Feline was dark, broken, as one might think better, and even though she was innocent also, she was more like me than not.

"We have to, or the Cullens will come looking." I stroked my hand down her hair, but she didn't seem to move. I knew by her heartbeat she wasn't asleep. I didn't want to tell her I'd called them two hours before, while she was asleep. And even though Carlisle was about ready to piss me off this morning, I couldn't wait to see Nessie. See, the others, excluding maybe Esme and Edward if he's smart, have no idea we're coming. And Bella really, really hates me, you see. In a way that given a chance, she'll tear me apart for endangering the life of Renesmee. She doesn't believe I truly care at all. She just thinks I want the child for myself. Now seriously, why would I want her baby? If I was under orders, maybe, but she's married to a mind reader. She'd be the first to know.

She slowly sat up, in a way that her legs fell over my body but she sat on the couch. She looked down to me, her ears perked up as if she dared to ask something, but wouldn't. She smoothed down her hair with a gentle blush on her cheeks, and jumped off the couch without even touching me. I watched her move across the room, the sunlight coming through the windows and grabbing the color of her skin. Now her scars were clear, so bright in the sunlight, but she'd forgotten them as she stared out the window. Forgotten I could see them so well, that I knew her _so well. _Or perhaps she didn't care.

Her tail gave a rigid wag in the air, before turning to face me once again. I pushed the sheet off of me and stood up, immediately by her side. She looked at me, batting her eyes, a small smile playing at her lips. I couldn't help but grin. Such a beautiful girl…

I moved to where I'd already laid out our clothing earlier this morning, when I had to make the phone call and help clean up the mess I'd made. She followed along beside me, barely putting any room between our footsteps. I could feel the presence of her in my every move as I slowly picked up the red dress, handing it off to her.

I had originally intended for her to wear white dress, and even though that was apart of her dress code, it didn't seem fair to her. The white color had looked great on her, sure, but it didn't say who she was. I'm not a fashion designer, and I could really care less… But there's a reason the Volturi wears red and black, and it's not because it matches the rugs.

I knew the dress would look great on her. It was nothing but satin, to fit her body well, but it was showy. It would show off her back and shoulders, and possibly some leg, I wasn't for sure. It fell about knee length in front, but fell longer in the back, very similar to the white one. Except I knew this one would look so much better. It'd show off her beauty as a bombshell, as the creature she was, someone you didn't mess with; not an innocent little woodlen fox girl.

She gave me an asking look, and I nodded. She slowly removed the hanger, and slipped it on without undoing a zipper or button. But regardless, it slid right on, as if it were meant for no one but her. She twisted her shoulders once she got it on, a smile immediately spreading across her face because she knew exactly how she looked. She spun in a circle, the dress fitting to her every move, the tail of it getting caught in the wind. She laughed a little, and did it again.

I laughed at her, but let her be. Let her play in her new dress. I dressed myself in black slacks, black turtle neck, red tie, to match Feline's dress, and a black with red stitching vest. As I straightened my tie, I realized I had caught Feline's attention. She stood completely still, just staring at me, the look of slight displacement on her face. She kept blinking and moving her eyes slightly, as if something was unbearable to her.

"Are you alright, darling?" I asked her, and her head snapped up to me, her body regaining form and focus. She nodded promptly, giving me the sweetest smile I'd ever seen, practically dancing over to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I laid my arms around her as she pressed her body against mine, breathing against my neck.

I heard her swallow hard. "What if they don't like me, Alec?" she asked quietly, so if anyone else had been in the room, they wouldn't have heard a word. It was obvious who she was talking about. I didn't think she would have a problem with meeting the Cullens since she'd practically won over the Volturi with her bad side, and I knew the good guys would bring out her good side, and she'd be the same sweet girl as always. But I often forget too much how abandoned she'd felt her whole life. How much she didn't know people liked her.

"They will," I promised her, straightening her necklace as she sighed. "Why wouldn't they, Feline?"

She stepped back, looking at me straight in the eye, her ears pulled back. "I'm not stupid, Alec. There's one all fears in the vampire world, and that is the Volturi," she said, turning her back to me, and pacing away from me. I knew she would eventually start saying things. Since the moment her and Carlisle had been alone when she'd first awoken, I knew the way Carlisle would speak. And it wasn't in the Volturi's favor.

She stopped once she put space between us; still staring at me as her hair fell, making a curtain of hair around her face. "Are we the bad guys?" Her voice was quiet, but demanding. I shook my head at her, but that didn't seem to satisfy her. Her mouth twisted and she looked to the ground. "How come people fear you? I can feel it, I know. Even people in the Volturi are scared of you. Scared of me."

"We're dangerous," I told her, taking a step closer to her. "I rob people of their sight, sound, sense of touch. And you? You started a flame in the castle with your bare hands to fight." I was beside her once again now, and she stared at me like I was something interesting. That maybe the thought had never occurred to her that they weren't scared of who she was, but what she could do.

She gave a small grin, a teasing grin. "I didn't know you could do that." Of course, I suppose Carlisle wouldn't tell her that. Wouldn't want to help me out here, no, of course not. In fact, I figured it would be the first thing he'd mention about me. But instead it was the only thing he left out.

I nodded at her, moving to the table, where I picked up her velvet, black and red cloak. She followed behind me once again, making me easy to turn around and lay the cloak onto her shoulders. I fastened it around her neck, and she ran her arms down the inside of the fabric, feeling the softness. I picked up my own, putting it on in the same way. Mine was worn and old, around for almost one hundred years now. It'd seen much wear and tear, but I couldn't part with it.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, and she stopped playing with her cloak, and nodded quickly instead. I looked her over, making sure everything seemed to be in check, since I'd picked out her outfit, it'd be my fault if something didn't look right. Everything except one thing.

"You have to wear shoes," I laughed at her as I dug a striking pair of diamond and red silk heels out of the bag, and dropped them before her. She pretended to pout as she crouched and slipped them on, her tail wiggling as she did so.

When she stood back up, the looked complete. And striking at that. In equal ways strong and beautiful, as she deserved to look. Her hair ran in dark, messy tendril around her shoulders and face, her eyes dark with no sunlight. She smiled at me as I took her hand, picking up our bags, and slowly led her to the exit of the plane.


End file.
